<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He With the Jewel Eyes (Italian) by shutitt by Valkyrie_Lokidottir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458197">He With the Jewel Eyes (Italian) by shutitt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Lokidottir/pseuds/Valkyrie_Lokidottir'>Valkyrie_Lokidottir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Assassin Harry Potter, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Dark Harry Potter, Death, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter-centric, Hermione Granger Bashing, Inheritance, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouths, Parseltongue, Powerful Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Sneaky Harry Potter, Strong Harry Potter, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Lokidottir/pseuds/Valkyrie_Lokidottir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non c'è più nulla in futuro. I babbani uccidono tutti i magici, siano essi maghi o creature. Hogwarts è caduto.</p><p>Harry Potter è l'unico magico vivente rimasto 10 anni dopo la morte di Voldemort, ma una vita del genere non vale la pena vivere. Decide che invece di scappare e nascondersi per il resto della sua vita, si riprerà il suo futuro.</p><p>E con un antico rituale proibito, Harry Potter si sveglia, di nuovo un bambino, ma con un tocco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Harry Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Ravenclaw Students, Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter &amp; Slytherin Students, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter &amp; Voldemort, Hermione Granger &amp; Original Female Character(s), James Potter &amp; Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom &amp; Luna Lovegood &amp; Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Terry Boot &amp; Michael Corner &amp; Anthony Goldstein &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365761">He With The Jewel Eyes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutiitt/pseuds/shutiitt">shutiitt</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tutti i diritti vanno al meraviglioso autore , shutitt.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In primo luogo , vorrei che tutti voi sappiate che - tutti i diritti vanno al meraviglioso autore - shutitt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry fissò le rovine ashen del castello in cui aveva trascorso il momento più importante della sua vita.</p>
<p>Non c'era più. Tutto sparito.</p>
<p>La magia stava morendo. I magici erano inesistenti.</p>
<p>Ed è stato tutto a causa di quei maledetti Babbani Merlino!</p>
<p>Ringhiò nella rabbia, cambiando la magia come se percepiscesse le sue emozioni, ma quando un grido proveniva da lui vicino, si calmò con forza.</p>
<p>Non farebbe per dare la sua posizione a quegli assassini. È stato l'ultimo essere magico rimasto. Tutto dipendeva da lui.</p>
<p>Era stato in ritardo. Pochi minuti dopo per salvarli, gli ultimi del loro genere, intrappolati a Hogwarts mentre l'edificio fu bombardato, decimato.</p>
<p>Poteva ancora vedere i volti della sua famiglia, Ginny, Lily, James, Albus, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo... Tutto sparito in pochi secondi, incapace di proteggersi dalla potente esplosione.</p>
<p>Harry aprì gli occhi, i gioielli brillano brillantemente con determinazione.</p>
<p>La loro morte non sarebbe vana. Lo farebbe.</p>
<p>Avrebbe ripristinato il mondo magico.</p>
<p>Ma prima, aveva bisogno di tornare al passato. Aveva bisogno di rifare tutto.</p>
<p>Silente si era sbagliato. I babbani non li avevano amati.</p>
<p>Silente non era un santo. Era solo un burattinaio. Tutto quello che ha fatto è stato per il "Grande Bene".</p>
<p>Ed è stato questo che li ha portati qui.</p>
<p>Sorrise mentre disegnava il cerchio rituale intorno a lui, gocciolando sangue dalla sua mano mentre lo usava come inchiostro.</p>
<p>Questa volta, tutto sarebbe diverso.</p>
<p>Questa volta, li avrebbe risparmiati.</p>
<p>Tutti loro.</p>
<p>Non si rese conto che il sangue gocciolava creando una runa in più, e mentre pompava la sua magia, il cerchio brillava. I suoi occhi si allargarono alla differenza di ciò che fu descritto sulla pergamena del libro sui rituali, e girava intorno, gli occhi che correvano dalla runa alla runa, e vide quello in più.</p>
<p>Ma non c'era niente che potesse fare ora.</p>
<p>Chiuse gli occhi mentre la sua anima era strappata dolorosamente dal suo corpo, e l'ultima cosa che vide prima di scomparire erano gli uomini che si precipitavano verso di lui con rabbia.</p>
<p>{}</p>
<p>Harry aprì gli occhi con un gemito, strizzando gli occhi immediatamente alla luminosità.</p>
<p>La sua testa pulsava e si sentiva sott'acqua, i suoni arrivavano da lontano.</p>
<p>"E 'un ragazzo!", Ha sentito un uomo dire, voce sconosciuta.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi appena nati potevano vedere solo sagome, ma poteva ancora vedere chiaramente quel verde.</p>
<p>Una tonalità così profonda di smeraldo. E le emozioni che li attraversarono lo hanno fatto sentire caldo dappertutto.</p>
<p>C'era così tanto amore in quegli occhi.</p>
<p>Sentì i suoi pensieri confusi chiarirsi leggermente come la donna sussurrò, le parole chiare alle orecchie.</p>
<p>"Ciao, Harry. Sono tua madre.</p>
<p>Lily Evans Potter. L'aveva fatto. Era tornato!</p>
<p>Si addormentò per esaurimento e il mondo si sbriciolava sotto le palpebre.</p>
<p>L'ultima cosa che sentì fu, il grido di...</p>
<p>"E 'una ragazza!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Una sorella gemella?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry aprì gli occhi con un gemito. Aveva ormai quattro mesi.</p><p>Nel corso del tempo da quando era rinato, aveva iniziato a comprendere meglio il mondo che lo circondava.</p><p>Da quello che sapeva, ora si trova in un universo alternativo dove l'unica differenza (da quello che sapeva) era che aveva una sorella gemella, di nome Rose Lily Potter.</p><p>Rose aveva i capelli il colore della ruggine, e gli occhi marrone cioccolato, l'esatto opposto di lui. Harry pensava che fosse un vero peccato che non avesse il colore dei capelli della madre, che era il colore del crepuscolo.</p><p>Il suo era molto più bello.</p><p>Oh beh, non importava.</p><p>Little Rose era piuttosto la creatura noiosa. Da tutte le osservazioni che aveva fatto su di lei, si era reso conto che era una pigra cribaby. Non si muoveva molto, e gridò per tutto ciò che sembrava noioso, o fastidioso.</p><p>Mentre Harry dormiva tranquillamente, Rose si svegliò almeno cinque volte a notte, e Harry poteva vedere che stava prendendo un pedaggio sui loro genitori.</p><p>A proposito dei loro genitori, erano persone brillanti.</p><p>James Fleamont Potter era un mago molto potente, e se non fosse stato per la loro situazione attuale (nascondendosi da Moldy Shorts), Harry potrebbe facilmente indovinare che sarebbe stato la stella nascente nel dipartimento dell'Auror.</p><p>Lily Julie Evans-Potter era una strega geniale. La sua capacità di comprensione era fuori dal mondo, ed eccelleva nel fascino, nei suoi incantesimi sempre aggraziati e in un'opera d'arte.</p><p>Tutto nel suo genere, Harry potrebbe facilmente dire che era molto felice di essere nato da questa coppia.</p><p>Beh, finché non è avvenuta la tragedia, cioè.</p><p>{}</p><p>Era il 31 ottobre, Halloween. Sia James che Lily erano seduti nel loro soggiorno, sorseggiando felicemente le loro bevande calde, mentre entrambi avevano un bambino ciascuno in giri.</p><p>Harry sorrise a sua madre dalle sue ginocchia, la sua trave facendo ridere la donna alla sua carinità.</p><p>"Mamma!", Ha detto felicemente. "Wha 'si dwink?"</p><p>Aveva iniziato a parlare a dieci mesi. È stato un momento abbastanza buono per un bambino, beh forse un po 'presto, ma comunque credibile. La sua prima parola era stata "Magi'" ed entrambi i genitori erano stati gelosi del suo amore per la magia.</p><p>Mentre Rose, anche a quindici mesi, non aveva detto una parola. Pianse e urlò, e Harry era piuttosto infastidito dal fatto che una cosa così problematica e avida fosse in realtà sua sorella.</p><p>Le importava solo dei suoi genitori, che cercava di ingoiare da Harry e piangeva ogni volta che erano vicino a lui, e del cibo, che mangiava più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, ma con la grande genitorialità di Lily e James, non mangiava una quantità malsana, non che non ci avesse provato.</p><p>Lily abbassato leggermente la tazza, e Harry immediatamente fissò in esso, annusando.</p><p>"Questa si chiama cioccolata calda", spiegò. "È fatto di cioccolato e latte."</p><p>"Shmell buono!" Harry cinguettava, facendo Lily, strofinare la testa con amore.</p><p>"Ti piace, Harry?" Harry annuì con entusiasmo.</p><p>Era consapevole di comportarsi da bambino, ma doveva essere un bambino, inoltre non aveva mai avuto l'opportunità di vivere la sua infanzia, quindi si stava godendo la vita nel miglior modo possibile.</p><p>Era a conoscenza della data, e ha cercato di ottenere le sue speranze.</p><p>Forse il destino dei suoi genitori era diverso in questo universo! Forse non dovrebbero morire!</p><p>Un incidente arrivò dalla porta d'ingresso mentre si apriva con un botto, la porta strappata dalle cerniere, ed entrambi i genitori si precipitarono immediatamente in piedi.</p><p>Lily e James impallidì mentre vedevano chi era alla porta: Voldemort.</p><p>Passando immediatamente Rose a Lily, James si fece avanti.</p><p>"Lily, prendere i gemelli e correre!" Lily immediatamente rispettato, correndo su per le scale. Sentì un incantesimo essere gridato, e strinse i denti in agonia.</p><p>Speriamo che non fosse morto, ma aveva bisogno di salvare i gemelli.</p><p>Non appena arrivò al portkey nella stanza dei gemelli, la porta chiusa dietro di lei, sentì dei passi.</p><p>Non ha avuto la possibilità di toccare l'oggetto mentre la porta si apriva, e l'uomo si fece avanti.</p><p>Lily strinse gli occhi chiusi. James aveva perso. Poi li aprì, mise i gemelli nei loro presepi, e girò intorno.</p><p>"Risparmiali, per favore!", Ha implorato, e l'uomo ringhiò.</p><p>"Farsi da parte, ragazza." disse duramente, ma Lily non si muoveva.</p><p>"Per favore, non Harry e Rose!"</p><p>L'uomo ha ripetuto le sue parole.</p><p>"Farsi da parte, o ti ucciderò!" Lily ancora non si muoveva.</p><p>"Non loro!", Ha gridato, e l'uomo strutto i denti.</p><p>"Stupefy!", Ha gridò in fastidio. Potrebbe affrontarli più tardi. Non voleva più spargimento di sangue magico, ma con la profezia, ha dovuto farlo.</p><p>Harry quasi sorrise. Non era morta! È stato fantastico! Era pieno di gioia.</p><p>Meanwhie, Voldemort guardò entrambe le ragazze, e si rese conto che erano molto diverse.</p><p>La ragazza piangeva, e non c'era niente di insolito in lei. Aveva un nucleo magico medio, e probabilmente sarebbe sempre stata solo un mago medio.</p><p>Il ragazzo però, i suoi occhi... Lo fissavano con coraggio, non il minimo po 'spaventato. Erano il colore della maledizione assassina, e Voldemort rabbrividì per la pura intensità in loro.</p><p>E il suo nucleo. Cos'era quell'enorme quantità di magia? Girava e girava dentro di lui come onde spesse, e le dimensioni del suo nucleo rivaleggiavano con quelle degli adulti!</p><p>Non c'era dubbio. Doveva essere il ragazzo.</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro alzò la bacchetta, e la agitò per l'incantesimo.</p><p>"Avada Kedavra." L'incantesimo colpì il ragazzo sul petto, ma improvvisamente tornò indietro, e urlò in agonia mentre il suo corpo era strappato via.</p><p>Un trifoglio della sua anima attaccato alla cicatrice del ragazzo, che era nascosto sotto la sua onesie di lana, e il ragazzo svenne, magia esaurita.</p><p>La scosse di assestamento ha distrutto la stanza, e una scheggia dal presepe ha colpito Rose, intagliando una "V" disordinata sulla guancia. Ha subito iniziato a piangere.</p><p>Nel frattempo, Sirio raggiunse la casa, e alla vista della porta esplosa, si precipitò dentro, vedendo James.</p><p>Iniziò immediatamente a scuoterlo, le lacrime agli occhi, ma contrariamente alle sue aspettative, l'uomo gemeva, aprendo gli occhi.</p><p>"James!", Ha gridato, e si schiocco completamente sveglio.</p><p>"Sirio! Dov'è Lily e i gemelli? Le loro teste scattarono immediatamente al piano di sopra al grido di Rose, e si precipitarono a velocità record.</p><p>All'interno della stanza che sembrava attraversasse una tempesta, trovarono Lily a terra e Rose che piangeva, mentre Harry sembrava privo di sensi.</p><p>James si precipitò a Lily mentre Sirius controllava i gemelli.</p><p>Lily si svegliò a James 'tremare e gridò.</p><p>"I gemelli! Stanno bene? Si precipitarono al presepe, dove Sirius stava controllando Harry, e si resero conto che la guancia di Rose sanguinava.</p><p>"Rose... La mia povera Rosa! Lily zoppicava mentre si asciugava la guancia, e tutti ansimò come il visto il segno.</p><p>"Quel segno!" James gridò, e tutti si rivolsero l'uno all'altro.</p><p>È stata Rose. Rose era il Figlio della Profezia.</p><p>Era la ragazza che viveva.</p><p>Mentre Harry subiva le ripercussioni della Maledizione Assassina, Rose fu salutato come l'eroe.</p><p>E tutto a causa di un semplice malinteso, la storia è cambiata.</p><p>Harry aveva inconsapevolmente cambiato il futuro senza nemmeno provarci.</p><p>Oh, l'ironia.</p><p>Quello che aveva voluto per così tanto tempo era successo a malincuore.</p><p>E così iniziò la storia di Harry Potter, il primo Time Traveller in assoluto che tornò indietro di più di un giorno, e Master of Death.</p><p>Per quanto riguarda la Morte, un altro universo non importava.</p><p>Il suo Maestro sarebbe sempre stato il suo Maestro.</p><p>Il tempo e il luogo non hanno cambiato nulla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 4 anni dopo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erano passati anni, e ora Harry e Rose avevano 5 anni. Erano cresciuti magnificamente.</p><p>Ora, con gli incredibili geni dei loro genitori, i due erano estremamente di bell'aspetto, anche per i più piccoli.</p><p>Rose aveva i capelli potter disordinati lunghi fino alle spalle, con cui indossava sempre una tiara, e le sue ciglia erano cresciute. I suoi occhi erano coperti dai suoi occhiali cablati che erano una copia perfetta di suo padre. Aveva anche la forma del viso Fortescue a causa del fatto che Alice Longbottom (nee Fortescue) era la sua madrina adottata dal sangue. (A proposito di lei, non era più incapace grazie allo sforzo congiunto di Lily e di diversi guaritori, che aveva creato un nuovo incantesimo in grado di guarire gravi danni alla mente.) Nel complesso, era un po 'paffuto da tutto il cibo che ha mangiato, ma era una bambina sana e carina.</p><p>Anche la sua personalità era più simile a james. Era coccolata proprio come il padre era stato nella loro infanzia, quindi non è stato sorprendente davvero. Ma non aveva la creatività di loro padre, che usava per gli scherzi. Invece, sembrava che avesse ottenuto solo i suoi punti negativi. Amava il bullismo di Harry per "essere più importante di lui", e Harry essendo l'adulto maturo che era, la ignorò completamente.</p><p>Una parte della sua personalità proveniva da sua madre: praticamente adorava la magia. Ma lei lo portò un po 'oltre e decise babbani erano sotto di lei. Aveva un talento superiore alla media per il fascino e la trasfigurazione, dall'esperienza di Harry con i nuclei delle persone, ma era assolutamente merda in pozioni o erpologia.</p><p>Mentre Harry, Harry era molto diverso dalla sua vita precedente. In questa vita, non era una copia carbone di suo padre tranne gli occhi: era una miscela perfetta. E con Sirio come suo padrino adottato dal sangue, aveva anche il futuro nero sul viso, dandogli uno sguardo aristocratico.</p><p>I suoi capelli erano neri pece, con riccioli setosi che cadevano nella sua testa. I suoi occhi erano un vivace verde Avada Kedavra, e gli altri suoi futuri erano delicati. I suoi occhi per fortuna non erano quasi ciechi questa volta, aveva una visione perfetta.</p><p>Dal suo amore per la corsa anche in tenera età, aveva meno grasso della media per la sua età, e il suo corpo aveva lievi muscoli, ma niente di troppo evidente.</p><p>La sua personalità... Beh, era a dislocamente più vicino a sua madre.</p><p>Era incredibilmente percettivo e uno studente veloce. Il suo talento per la magia non era mai visto prima. A parte divinazione, per la quale non aveva talento, studiò ogni singolo tipo di magia che poteva trovare, inclusa la magia oscura, che significava viaggi segreti alla Biblioteca Nera.</p><p>È stato anche molto gentile e laborioso. Non si è mai lamentato di nulla, e ha sempre aiutato i suoi genitori in ogni caso. I suoi genitori ne erano più sollevati di quanto mostrasse: se entrambi fossero stati come Rose, non avrebbero saputo cosa fare.</p><p>Ma anche con la sua gentilezza, non si lasciò mai diventare un servo o manipolato. Fai quando Rose gli ordinò di fare la sua parte delle faccende, o di essere un elfo di casa per lei, rifiutò sempre.</p><p>Questo ha fatto impazzire Rose, e lei ha iniziato a minacciarlo, spingendolo in giro, e persino facendogli del male. I loro genitori non ne erano consapevoli, e il peggio che è successo è stato che è caduto, quindi non si è mai lamentato.  </p><p>Se si trasformasse in abusi, però, le avrebbe inflitto i suoi peggiori incubi.</p><p>Dopo quella notte di quattro anni fa, Rose era diventata inimmaginabilmente famosa. Ogni singolo bambino magico conosceva il suo nome, e molti la adoravano come il prossimo Merlino, il che era davvero ridicolo, data la sua disgustosa personalità.</p><p>Inoltre, chi credeva che un di un anno potesse sconfiggere un Temuto e ridicolmente potente Signore Oscuro? Davvero, la gente era così stupida?</p><p>La risposta: sì. Sì che lo erano.</p><p>Ogni volta che uscivano a Diagon Alley, o ovunque risiedessero i magici, la gente le affollava come piccioni, e lei succhiava tutta l'attenzione e le lodi come spugna, il suo comportamento già arrogante diventava intollerabile.</p><p>Credeva che il mondo ruotasse intorno a lei.</p><p>Harry credeva che il suo ego fosse già grande quanto la Terra. Era l'unica cosa che ruotava intorno a lei.</p><p>Anche Silente si è comportato come se fosse la cosa migliore che gli è successa. L'ha sempre elogiata e ha persino promesso di insegnarle personalmente, allargando il suo ego già gonfiato.</p><p>Fu in realtà Silente che dichiarò erroneamente Rose come Salvatore del Mondo Magico. Aveva dato un'occhiata a entrambi i loro nuclei magici, e vedendo Harry esaurito dal prendere l'incantesimo, aveva dichiarato che Rose aveva usato la magia di Harry per custodire la Maledizione Assassina.</p><p>Era una stronzata che Harry si era incrinato dentro. Quasi quanto la causa della loro sopravvivenza è "l'amore della madre". Stronzate, fu a causa del voto magico che Voldemort aveva preso inconsapevolmente accettando la richiesta di Piton di risparmiare Lily, la cui tre volte sfida aveva trasferito il voto ai gemelli.</p><p>Dopo che Silente lo aveva detto, aveva effettivamente avuto le palle per chiedere alla coppia di abbandonare Harry, perché "sarebbe stato geloso della fama di Rose" e "poiché Rose aveva tratto la sua magia c'era un'alta probabilità che diventasse uno Squib" che erano conclusioni così stupide che persino Lily e James gli avevano spalancato l'incredulità, e si erano rifiutati di obbedire.</p><p>Davvero, chiedere a qualcuno di abbandonare uno dei loro figli per l'altro? Era una totale idiozia, e per un uomo "brillante" come Silente suggerire davvero una cosa del genere aveva fatto mettere in discussione ai loro genitori la loro lealtà a Silente.</p><p>Remus e Sirio avevano anche iniziato a comportarsi più freddo con l'uomo. Dopo averci pensato, avevano notato che mentre Silente era un importante benefattore di Remus, era l'unico lupo mannaro a frequentare la scuola.</p><p>Se Silente non discriminava Dark Creatures, allora perché non ha aiutato altri lupi mannari, che hanno sofferto di una maledizione come lui?</p><p>E Sirio, se Lily e James non lo avessero aiutato, Silente non avrebbe detto al pubblico che Peter Pettigrew era stato il Custode Segreto della loro casa. Se -Merlino fosse stato dannato- qualcosa era successo ai Potter ed erano stati incapaci, o peggio, morti, allora nessuno avrebbe saputo che Sirio non li aveva traditi.</p><p>E non era un pensiero terrificante. Quel Silente avrebbe permesso a un uomo innocente di essere imprigionato ad Azkaban se significasse salvarsi la propria pelle.</p><p>Fu lui a suggerire loro di lasciare i potenti rioni di Potter Mansion, nel luogo "imprevedibile" di Godric's Hollow.</p><p>Era come se avesse voluto che fossero trovati.</p><p>E nel caso di Sirio, qualcuno di una famiglia Dark non era il miglior capro espiatorio per un errore che lei stesso ha fatto?</p><p>E la reputazione di Silente si sarebbe assicurata che avesse fatto la cosa giusta, che non fosse colpevole.</p><p>Solo il pensiero era oltraggioso, ma vero: Silente non si preoccupava di loro. Li vedeva solo come burattini per controllare e aiutare a mantenere la propria reputazione di Signore della Luce.</p><p>Questo era stato discusso all'interno della casa prima, e quindi Silente è stato ora rimosso dai loro reparti, vietato di visitarli a tempo indeterminato.</p><p>Avevano anche lasciato l'Ordine della Fenice, poiché non c'era più bisogno di essere lì. Tutto ciò che hanno contribuito era denaro ora, e dopo qualche calcolo, era troppo costoso.</p><p>Si erano fidati del Preside prima, e lui aveva effettivamente rubato da loro!</p><p>Sembra che il vecchio fosse molto più diverso di quanto pensassero originariamente.</p><p>E non era ancora più terrificante per cominciare? La quantità di abilità di recitazione che l'uomo aveva?</p><p>Quando se ne resero conto, Harry sorrise. Qualche leggero fascino di costrizione per farli iniziare a mettere in discussione la vecchia folaga, e i risultati sono stati spettacolari.</p><p>Non gli dispiaceva nemmeno di aver usato la magia su di loro. Dopo tutto, era tutto per il Grande Bene.</p><p>A migliaia di chilometri di distanza, il Preside rabbrividì senza motivo. Per qualche ragione, il suo istinto urlò che qualcosa che non si aspettava sarebbe accaduto presto.</p><p>Era un idiota per non averli ascoltati, si rese conto anni dopo, quando fu rovinato, lasciato senza orgoglio o penny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Test di ereditarietà Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passarono due anni. I gemelli avevano ormai sette anni, un'epoca considerata sacra.</p><p>Sette era un numero importante nel Mondo Mago. Sette era l'età in cui i bambini magici divennero idonei a reclamare le loro eredità.</p><p>Le eredità, contrariamente alla credenza popolare, non erano rivendicate dal figlio maggiore o dalla figlia maggiore. Invece, Lady Magic diede i titoli a coloro che considerava degni, quindi anche se un bambino non poteva rivendicare la loro eredità, il loro fratello minore poteva.</p><p>Era il motivo per cui la maggior parte delle case aveva più di una generazione.</p><p>Così, al settimo compleanno dei gemelli, i Potter e i loro due amici si diressero a Gringotts.</p><p>Arrivando, una folla era di fronte alla banca, foto dopo le foto scattate di loro mentre apparivano con una crepa.</p><p>Si diressero attraverso la folla folta, allontanando le persone, e entrarono. Gringotts non ha permesso ai giornalisti di entrare quando lavoravano, quindi i suoni all'esterno sono stati cancellati dai loro reparti brillanti, e poche persone sono rimaste all'interno.</p><p>Harry si è spazzolato e ha visto il tributere goblin fissarli, senza dubbio consapevole di chi fossero, e si è fatto avanti mentre James e Lily aiutavano Rose a pulire da tutta la sporcizia e il sudore incastrato su di lei dalla folla, mentre Sirio e Remus si pulivano pure.</p><p>Sorrise quando arrivò davanti alla sua scrivania, e con una voce abbassata, parlò, a Gobbledygook. L'aveva imparato dopo aver fatto irruzione a Gringotts nella sua vita precedente, per scusarsi e negoziare con i goblin.</p><p>
  <em>"Saluti, Maestro Goblin. Possa il tuo flusso d'oro, e i nemici cadono verso la tua lama.</em>
</p><p>Il goblin lampeggiava, sorpreso che un bambino così piccolo conoscesse la loro lingua, poi sorrise, un intoppo che appariva sul suo viso che Harry sapeva essere di eccitazione, dopo averlo visto molte volte durante i suoi numerosi negoziati nella sua vita passata</p><p><em>"E che le vostre volte fioriscano, erede Potter."</em> rispose a bassa voce, consapevole dell'intenzione del ragazzo di mantenere segrete le sue abilità linguistiche.</p><p>Harry sorrise.</p><p>
  <em>"Questo non è ancora certo, ma grazie per il complimento, Maestro Goblin."</em>
</p><p>Il goblin ridacchiò.</p><p>
  <em>"Mi chiamo Sharpclaw. Sono abbastanza sicuro che rivendichi l'eredite, il signor Potter.</em>
</p><p>Harry con travi a vista.</p><p>
  <em>"Per favore, il signor Potter è mio padre. Chiamami Harry.</em>
</p><p>Sharpclaw annuì. Questo bambino aveva guadagnato il suo rispetto, per imparare le loro lingue e usanze, e non guardarle dall'alto in basso, era raro all'interno della comunità dei Maghi.</p><p>"Molto bene." disse al ragazzo in inglese, come il resto della famiglia era venuto a distanza di udito.</p><p>Lily si è fatto avanti, sopracciglia solcato.</p><p>"Harry? Stai bene? Goblin era conosciuta come una razza scortese e spaventosa, e lei non voleva che Harry fosse infelice per il suo compleanno.</p><p>Rose deriso da dietro di lei.</p><p>"E 'un tale wimp, per avere paura di una creatura."</p><p>"Rosa..." Lily ha detto, shock prominente sul suo viso. "Come hai potuto dire questo?"</p><p>Le sopracciglia di Harry si restringevano sempre così leggermente.</p><p>Man mano che crescevano, sempre più attenzione dei loro genitori aveva iniziato ad andare da Rose, e Harry essendo un bambino indipendente stava iniziando a essere ignorato per il suo favore, anche se ciò non accadeva a livello di abbandono.</p><p>Anche adesso, Lily non la rimproverava. Qualcosa era cambiato, e Harry era sicuro che fosse a causa della sua fama.</p><p>Fin da giovane, Rose era sempre stata scortese, ma ora, mentre crescevano, stava iniziando a essere licenziata meno di prima per essere una bambina.</p><p>Così i loro genitori hanno iniziato a insegnare la sua etichetta. Questo ha richiesto gran parte del loro tempo al giorno, più volte alla settimana.</p><p>Harry non si è lamentato. Le sue buone maniere erano già perfette.</p><p>Poi sono arrivate le lezioni di volo. Entrambi erano naturali, ma Harry, con l'esperienza della sua vita precedente, era molto più avanti di sua sorella.</p><p>Così James ha iniziato a insegnarle. Questo lo ha fatto mettere da parte un po 'di più.</p><p>Era sempre la più piccola delle cose. Le interviste al giornale che hanno rilasciato insieme a Rose, Harry non incluso in nessuno (non gli importava, non gli piaceva la pubblicità), la lettera dei fan a cui l'hanno aiutata a ordinare e rispondere (ancora una volta, andava bene, passavano ancora del tempo con lui), ma l'ultima goccia è stata quando in realtà lo hanno dimenticato a Diagon Alley una volta.</p><p>Ora, si erano scusati molte volte dopo, ma era ancora sconcertante: hanno dimenticato il loro bambino in un luogo pubblico, dove poteva succedergli di tutto!</p><p>E solo pochi minuti fa, non lo avevano nemmeno aiutato a pulire! Non si lamentava o altro, ma questo cominciava a innervosirsi.</p><p>Non era un fantasma, ok? Solo perché si è reincarnato non significava che non avesse bisogno di attenzione.</p><p>Aveva incontrato correttamente i suoi genitori in questa vita, e ora stavano svanendo di nuovo.</p><p>Harry si è spezzato dalle sue riflessioni con un sorriso che ha intonacato sul viso, già abituato alla sua "maschera per bambini" che ha usato su di loro. L'aveva perfezionato nel corso degli anni, e ora, nessuno sospettava nemmeno che fosse una maschera.</p><p>"Sto bene, mamma. Il signor Sharpclaw mi stava solo raccontando della dogana goblin. Sono affascinanti! Posso comprare alcuni libri su di loro dopo il test di eredità?" disse educatamente, e Lily sorrise all'entusiasmo di suo figlio.</p><p>"Certo, cara. Se sei interessato. Il sorriso di Harry si allargava leggermente, mostrando i denti mentre applaudiva, un pugno che pompava in aria.</p><p>"Sì!", Gridò, gli altri guardando in divertimento. "Grazie mamma!"</p><p>Poi corse verso di lei e la abbracciò, facendo Lily accarezzare la testa di divertimento. Un momento era tutto a posto, il successivo era un bambino piccolo. È stato divertente vederlo cambiare così in fretta.</p><p>James si rivolse al locatore dopo un po ', la sua maschera di sangue puro.</p><p>"Siamo venuti qui oggi per un test di eredità programmato su Hadrian Jameson Potter e Rosaline Lillian Potter", ha detto, e il goblin lo ha fissato per un po ', poi ha esaminato i suoi documenti, cenno mentre trovava l'appuntamento.</p><p>"Seguimi", disse, entrando dal suo posto, nemmeno guardando dietro di lui mentre iniziava ad allontanarsi, non aspettandoli.</p><p>Rose accigliato.</p><p>"Come maleducato! Sono la ragazza che ha vissuto! Come può quella creatura agire tutto potente in quel modo per me!</p><p>"Sono proprio così, Rose. Devi abituarti ad esso, va bene? Rose continuò a accigliare, ma annuì.</p><p>"Bene. Ma comprami il nuovo Cleansweep 4 per me dopo questo. James ridacchiò alla domanda.</p><p>"Va bene, te lo prometto." Sirio sorrise mentre urtava una spalla a James.</p><p>"Lei è proprio come te quando eri più giovane. Tutto quello che importava era Quidditch .</p><p>"Ti dice! Eri esattamente lo stesso!" ha sottolineato, e hanno iniziato a litigare mentre i due adulti che in realtà si comportavano come adulti li guardavano di divertimento.</p><p>Nel frattempo, Harry al suo ritmo, raggiungendo Sharpclaw, e si inchinò leggermente.</p><p>"Mi scuso per la loro mancanza di tatto. Non sono molto ben informata sulla cultura e sui costumi goblin.</p><p>Il goblin scosse la testa di divertimento. Sembrava che questo bambino li vedesse come uguali, e non inferiori. In tutti i cinquant'anni della sua vita, non era mai stato scusato. È stato abbastanza divertente che il primo sia venuto da un bambino di sette anni.</p><p>"Non c'è bisogno di inchinarsi a me per colpa degli altri, Harry." disse, entusiasmo sanguinante attraverso la sua maschera indifferente. Harry se ne accorse ma non commentò.</p><p>"Sono ancora imparentati con me, quindi non ritirerò la mia dichiarazione", disse con fermezza, e il goblin sorrise mentre vedeva che non si sarebbe mosso.</p><p>"Va bene allora, accetto le tue scuse." disse, gettando uno sguardo alle persone che in realtà ignoravano questo ragazzo intelligente con delusione. Non importava se fosse di proposito o meno, ma aveva ancora visto la solitudine negli occhi del ragazzo mentre guardava il gruppo.</p><p>Pensare che in realtà hanno coccolato quel moccioso pomposo e ignorato questo bambino gentile, era così che erano i maghi in questi giorni?</p><p><em>Oh, come i possente sono caduti</em>, pensò mentre continuava la sua strada attraverso il corridoio.</p><p>Beh, almeno non aveva dubbi sul fatto che il ragazzo fosse l'erede. Se Lady Magic non lo avesse scelto, allora chi avrebbe scelto?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Test di ereditarietà Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharpclaw bussò alla porta, e lo aprì. Il gruppo di streghe e maghi entrò, chiacchierando felicemente.</p>
<p>Non appena entrarono, Sharpclaw chiuse la porta e se ne andò, ma non prima di ansiere a Harry un'ultima volta.</p>
<p>Il goblin seduto dietro la scrivania notato che, e si restringeva gli occhi. Quel bambino aveva guadagnato il rispetto di un guerriero goblin che facilmente? Dovrebbe stare attento a lui.</p>
<p>Ripulendogli la gola, organizzò le pergamene sulla sua scrivania e le mise via, togliendo due pezzi di quelli incantati usati al solo scopo di testare le successioni.</p>
<p>"Tre gocce di sangue sulla pergamena; né meno né di più.</p>
<p>Il goblin gli restringì gli occhi per la mancato rispetto ma non commentò, e James le bussò con cura il pollice, che lei gioò, e lasciò cadere il sangue.</p>
<p>Le parole si formarono sulla carta e il goblin strappò la carta prima che qualcuno di loro potesse vedere qualsiasi cosa, andando su di loro. Poi annuì, e lo diede a loro.</p>
<p>__________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>Nome: Rosaline Lillian Potter</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Data di nascita: 31 luglio 1980</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Genitori: Jameson Fleamont Potter (padre), Lillian Julianna Potter nee Evans (madre), Alice Marilyn Longbottom nee Fortescue (madre, adozione del sangue)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Padrini: Remus John Lupin (padrino), Alice Marilyn Longbottom nee Fortescue (madrina)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nucleo: Medio, Leggero</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Titoli:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Second In Line to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter (per sangue, paterno)<br/>Secondo in linea con la casa più antica e nobile di Peverell (per sangue, paterno)<br/>Secondo in linea con la casa più antica e nobile del Grifondoro (per sangue, materno)<br/>Third In Line to the Ancient House of Fortescue (per sangue, materno)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Affinità:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>{Nessuno, Molto basso, Basso, Sotto la media, Media, Sopra la media, Alto, Molto alto, Pieno}<br/>Dire che erano scioccati è stato un eufemismo. Il Prescelto, una strega media senza eredità dirette? Non era quello che si aspettavano per lo meno.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Inoltre, Lily discendeva da Godric Grifondoro? Questo era molto da comprendere al momento.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Al goblin non importava, e tenne fuori un'altra pergamena.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Avanti." Con questo, sono uscito dal loro shock.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sei sicuro che questo test non è difettoso? Questo è impossibile!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il goblin ha appena starnutito.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Se non riesci a crederci, riprova. Il risultato non cambierà.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E aveva ragione. Sono rimasti tutti sbalorditi dal fatto che i risultati sono risultati esattamente gli stessi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry si stancò dell'attesa e si fece avanti.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mi scusi, Maestro Goblin, ma posso fare il test pure? Preferirei non perdere altro tempo. Le teste scattato a lui shock, e James ruggì.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Harry! Come puoi dirlo! I risultati di tua sorella non sono importanti?" Harry sbattuto le palpebre con stupore come è stato rimproverato per voler saperne di più su se stesso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ha testato le parole sulla sua lingua per non offenderli, e ha parlato lentamente.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Affinità superiore alla media agli accessi<br/>Affinità superiore alla media alla trasfigurazione<br/>Affinità media con Potter House Magicks<br/>Affinità media con la magia senza parole<br/>Trasformazione media affinità con Animagus<br/>Affinità media con le lingue antiche<br/>Affinità inferiore alla media all'erpologia<br/>Affinità al di sotto della media alle pozioni<br/>Affinità inferiore alla media alle rune antiche<br/>Affinità inferiore alla media al warding<br/>Bassa affinità con i magici rituali<br/>Affinità molto bassa con Arithmancy<br/>Nessuna affinità con la divinazione<br/>Nessuna affinità con la magia senza bacchetta</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sangue creatura:<br/>Nessuno</em>
</p>
<p>_______________________________________________</p>
<p>Dire che erano scioccati è stato un eufemismo. Il Prescelto, una strega media senza eredità dirette? Non era quello che si aspettavano per lo meno.</p>
<p>Inoltre, Lily discendeva da Godric Grifondoro? Questo era molto da comprendere al momento.</p>
<p>Al goblin non importava, e tenne fuori un'altra pergamena.</p>
<p>"Avanti." Con questo, sono uscito dal loro shock.</p>
<p>"Sei sicuro che questo test non è difettoso? Questo è impossibile!</p>
<p>Il goblin ha appena starnutito.</p>
<p>"Se non riesci a crederci, riprova. Il risultato non cambierà.</p>
<p>E aveva ragione. Sono rimasti tutti sbalorditi dal fatto che i risultati sono risultati esattamente gli stessi.</p>
<p>Harry si stancò dell'attesa e si fece avanti.</p>
<p>"Mi scusi, Maestro Goblin, ma posso fare il test pure? Preferirei non perdere altro tempo. Le teste scattato a lui shock, e James ruggì.</p>
<p>"Harry! Come puoi dirlo! I risultati di tua sorella non sono importanti?" Harry sbattuto le palpebre con stupore come è stato rimproverato per voler saperne di più su se stesso.</p>
<p>Ha testato le parole sulla sua lingua per non offenderli, e ha parlato lentamente.Dire che erano scioccati è stato un eufemismo. Il Prescelto, una strega media senza eredità dirette? Non era quello che si aspettavano per lo meno.</p>
<p>Inoltre, Lily discendeva da Godric Grifondoro? Questo era molto da comprendere al momento.</p>
<p>Al goblin non importava, e tenne fuori un'altra pergamena.</p>
<p>"Avanti." Con questo, sono uscito dal loro shock.</p>
<p>"Sei sicuro che questo test non è difettoso? Questo è impossibile!</p>
<p>Il goblin ha appena starnutito.</p>
<p>"Se non riesci a crederci, riprova. Il risultato non cambierà.</p>
<p>E aveva ragione. Sono rimasti tutti sbalorditi dal fatto che i risultati sono risultati esattamente gli stessi.</p>
<p>Harry si stancò dell'attesa e si fece avanti.</p>
<p>"Mi scusi, Maestro Goblin, ma posso fare il test pure? Preferirei non perdere altro tempo. Le teste scattato a lui shock, e James ruggì.</p>
<p>"Harry! Come puoi dirlo! I risultati di tua sorella non sono importanti?" Harry sbattuto le palpebre con stupore come è stato rimproverato per voler saperne di più su se stesso.</p>
<p>Ha testato le parole sulla sua lingua per non offenderli, e ha parlato lentamente.</p>
<p>"Non intendevo questo", spiegò, facendo contatto visivo con ognuno di loro. "Ero solo entusiasta di scoprire la mia eredità e affinità e ho accidentalmente pronunciato le parole sbagliate. Non volevo dire che i risultati di mia sorella non sono importanti, solo che ora sono stati scopriti. Vorrei partecipare anche a questo test ora. Si prega di continuare a discutere di Rose, io darò il mio a voi in seguito.</p>
<p>Avevano una gara di sguardi, poi James sospirò e annuì.</p>
<p>"Bene. Mi dimentico che a volte sei ancora un bambino. Mi dispiace di aver gridato. Brontolò mentre scongiurato il suo sguardo.</p>
<p>Harry annuì con gratitudine e gli tagliò il dito velocemente, guardando le gocce e guarendo il taglio con la magia in seguito.</p>
<p>Il goblin notato e sorrise leggermente. Aveva ragione, questo ragazzo era interessante.</p>
<p>Harry, anche se aveva fatto questo test nella sua ultima vita, era ancora interessato a vedere se qualcosa era cambiato.</p>
<p>_______________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>Nome: Hadrian Jameson Potter</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Data di nascita: 31 luglio 1980</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Genitori: Jameson Fleamont Potter (padre), Lillian Julianna Potter nee Evans (madre), Sirius Orion Black (padre, adozione del sangue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (horcrux)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Padrini: Sirius Orion Black (padrino), Amelia Susan Bones (madrina)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nucleo: Estremamente alto, Grigio</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Titoli:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Erede dell'Antica e Nobile Casa del Vasaio (per sangue, paterno)<br/>Erede della Casa Più Antica e Nobile di Peverell (per sangue, paterno)<br/>Erede della Casa più antica e nobile del Grifondoro (per sangue, materna)<br/>Erede della Casa Più Antica e Nobile di Slytherin (per diritto di conquista e magia, paterna)<br/>Secondo in linea con la casa più antica e nobile di Ravenclaw (per diritto di magia)<br/>Second In Line to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff (per diritto di magia)<br/>Erede della Casa Più Nobile di Emrys (per diritto di magia)<br/>1994 - Triwizard Tournament Champion<br/>Ragazzo-chi-vissuto<br/>Uomo che ha vinto<br/>1997 - Defeater of the Dark<br/>Viaggiatore del tempo più lontano<br/>Il destino è stato scelto<br/>Maestro della Morte</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Affinità:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>{Nessuno, Estremamente basso, Molto basso, Basso, Sotto la media, Media, Sopra la media, Alto, Molto alto, Estremamente alto, Pieno}</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Piena affinità con gli accessi<br/>Piena affinità con la trasfigurazione<br/>Piena affinità con Potter House Magicks<br/>Piena affinità con Peverell House Magicks<br/>Piena affinità con i maghi della Casa Nera<br/>Piena affinità con i maghi della casa di Grifondoro<br/>Piena affinità con Slytherin House Magicks<br/>Piena affinità con la magia senza parole<br/>Piena affinità con la trasformazione di Animagus<br/>Piena affinità con le lingue antiche<br/>Piena affinità con le rune antiche<br/>Piena affinità con il warding<br/>Piena affinità con la trasformazione di Metamorphmagus<br/>Piena affinità con la magia senza bacchetta<br/>Piena affinità con Parselmagic<br/>Piena affinità con la necromanzia<br/>Altissima affinità con la magia del sangue<br/>Altissima affinità con l'erpologia<br/>Altissima affinità con le pozioni<br/>Estremamente alto per i magicks rituali<br/>Altissima affinità con l'aritmazia<br/>Nessuna affinità con la divinazione</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sangue creatura:<br/>Mezzo Inferio</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forma animagus:<br/>Pantera Nera (cucciolo a causa dell'età)</em>
</p>
<p>_______________________________________</p>
<p>Il goblin quasi soffocato e cadde dalla sedia.</p>
<p>Il suono che ne uscì era strano anche per un goblin, e Harry tenne a malapena in un informatore il suo viso pallido e morte.</p>
<p>Questa è stata la reazione del goblin anche nella sua vita passata. Anche se nella sua vita passata, aveva avuto anche molte costrizioni e blocchi. Piuttosto sgradevole, davvero.</p>
<p>Il rumore avvisò l'altro che si voltò, ma il goblin rapidamente i suoi risultati e li sostituì con un altro per proteggere la privacy di Harry.</p>
<p>I nuovi risultati sono stati:</p>
<p>_______________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>Nome: Hadrian Jameson Potter</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Data di nascita: 31 luglio 1980</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Genitori: Jameson Fleamont Potter (padre), Lillian Julianna Potter nee Evans (madre), Sirius Orion Black (padre, adozione del sangue),</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Padrini: Sirius Orion Black (padrino), Amelia Susan Bones (madrina)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nucleo: Alto, Grigio</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Titoli:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Erede dell'Antica e Nobile Casa del Vasaio (per sangue, paterno)<br/>Erede della Casa Più Antica e Nobile di Peverell (per sangue, paterno)<br/>Erede della Casa più antica e nobile del Grifondoro (per sangue, materna)<br/>Erede della Casa più antica e nobile del Nero (per sangue, paterno)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Affinità:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>{Nessuno, Estremamente basso, Molto basso, Basso, Sotto la media, Media, Sopra la media, Alto, Molto alto, Estremamente alto, Pieno}</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Affinità superiore alla media agli accessi<br/>Affinità superiore alla media alla trasfigurazione<br/>Affinità superiore alla media con Potter House Magicks<br/>Affinità superiore alla media ai magie di Peverell House<br/>Affinità superiore alla media con i magie della Casa Nera<br/>Affinità superiore alla media con i magie della casa di Grifondoro<br/>Affinità superiore alla media con le lingue antiche<br/>Affinità superiore alla media alle rune antiche<br/>Affinità media con la magia senza parole<br/>Trasformazione media affinità con Animagus<br/>Affinità media con il warding<br/>Trasformazione media affinità con metamorfogo<br/>Nessuna affinità con la magia senza bacchetta<br/>Nessuna affinità con la divinazione</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sangue creatura:<br/>Nessuno</em>
</p>
<p>_______________________________________</p>
<p>Il gruppo di cinque persone si spalanò al ragazzo che aveva risultati migliori di qualsiasi ragazza che visse.</p>
<p>Rose scattato fuori di esso prima, e fissò, puntando un dito contro suo fratello.</p>
<p>"Ha imbrogliato! Non c'è modo che sia meglio di me!</p>
<p>E il goblin si spezzò.</p>
<p>Bastava.</p>
<p>Quanto era spudorato e arrogante questa ragazza?</p>
<p>Ha osato accusare la persona più potente del Mondo Mago da allora.</p>
<p>Non che fosse consapevole, ma comunque.</p>
<p>Ne avrebbe subito le conseguenze abbastanza presto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gli eredi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il goblin si alzò e si diresse verso il goblin in piedi sul lato della porta, dicendogli di prendere gli anelli.</p><p>Poi si voltò, e fissò il gruppo ferocemente.</p><p>"Ho intenzione di parlare con Heir Potter da solo. Così uscire.</p><p>Lily scosse la testa freneticamente.</p><p>"Noi siamo i suoi guardiani! Non si può fare! "Qualunque cosa tu gli parli, abbiamo il diritto di sapere."</p><p>Il goblin scosse la testa.</p><p>"No. Finché Heir Potter desidera, egli può dirvi, ma io gli dirò in privato. Quindi fece un gesto ai guerrieri goblin per scortarli via, e i due si allontanarono dalle mura e camminarono verso di loro.</p><p>I Potter, e gli amici furono gettati con forza fuori dalla stanza, e poi il goblin lo chiuse, rione assicurandosi che nessuno entrasse o ascoltasse la loro conversazione.</p><p>Poi si voltò e tornò alla sua scrivania, sedendosi e fissando senza battere ciglio Harry.</p><p>E così il ragazzo gli raccontò la sua storia.</p><p>Ci è voluto un bel po' di tempo, ma è stato in grado di finirla, e poi il goblin - Strongsword, si era presentato come gli aveva chiesto della sua vita attuale, e il volto di Harry si è inceppato.</p><p>"Loro... non sono poi così male", gli disse inescerto. Poiché Rose ha un fandom e una personalità di merda, devono passare più del loro tempo con lei, quindi non siamo così vicini come una volta. Ma non sono abusato o qualcosa di simile a quello che è successo ai Dursley, quindi sto bene in questo momento.</p><p>Parola forte derisa.</p><p>"Questo non è corretto. Non sei stato curato correttamente in nessuna delle tue vite, quindi non capisci. Questo si chiama negligenza. Stanno favorendo un bambino rispetto all'altro, anche se non lo fanno inconsciamente. Poiché sei una persona indipendente, credono che non sia necessario essere curato tanto quanto lei, quindi raddoppiano invece l'attenzione su Rose Potter. Questo non è normale, erede Potter.</p><p>Harry sospirò. Quindi aveva ragione. Non era mai stato un bambino come prima, e non lo sarebbe stato ora.</p><p>Così si strofinò la faccia in fastidio.</p><p>"Vedo", disse. "Cercherò di fare qualcosa al riguardo. Grazie per avermi informato. E per favore, chiamami Harry. Heir Potter è troppo formale per i miei gusti. Strongsword annuì.</p><p>"Molto bene", disse, toccando le scatole sul tavolo che erano state portkeyed durante il loro incontro. "Questi sono i tuoi anelli erede, come ben sai." Era passato all'inglese a metà strada.</p><p>Harry annuì.</p><p>"Sì. Li provo, e unire la mia magia con la loro, giusto? Il goblin annuì e Harry aprì le scatole una per una, e mise gli anelli, fondendo prima la sua magia, poi gli anelli. Alla fine, lo fece volontà solo per mostrare le Insegne di Potter, e annuì a Strongsword.</p><p>"Se questo è tutto, vengo per gli estratti conto bancari una settimana dopo." Il goblin annuì.</p><p>"Che le tue volte fioriscano sotto la tua causa, Heir Potter."</p><p>"E che il tuo nemico cada sulla tua lama, specialmente i ladri, Account Manager Strongsword."</p><p>Fu poi scortato fuori, dove incontrò la madre frenetica, cercandogli dappertutto ferite.</p><p>Rise e la abbracciò con un sorriso.</p><p>"Sto bene, mamma", disse assicurando. "Mr. Strongsword voleva solo parlare con me perché avevo signorie multiple. Secondo lui, è piuttosto raro, quindi era un protocollo per fare un test più dettagliato. Nulla è cambiato, però, quindi presumo di avere ancora quattro eredi. Ha teletrasportato. "Non è fantastico?"</p><p>Lily ingoiato a quel colpevolezza, e gli occhi di Harry si restringevano.</p><p>"Mamma? C'è qualcosa che non va?"</p><p>Lily sospirò, strofinandosi il viso infelicemente.</p><p>"È solo..." Sospirò ancora una volta. "È solo che Rose non ha eredi, e abbiamo paura di ciò che accadrà quando il pubblico lo sa."</p><p>E la pazienza di Harry si spezzò completamente. Fece un passo indietro, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>"Harry?" ha chiesto Lily con preoccupazione , facendo un passo avanti , ma ha appena fatto un passo indietro.</p><p>"Tu..." ha detto, il suo tono incredulo. "Pensi davvero che io sia infrangibile? Che posso fare tutto da solo solo solo perché sono un po 'indipendente. Alzò la testa, e Lily ansimò mentre vedeva il bagliore in loro. "Sono solo un bambino! E tu mi guardi come fai a Sirio o Remus! Sono anche tuo figlio! Allora perché non puoi trattarmi, amarmi, darmi solo un po' della tua attenzione come fai con Rose? Mi sento come se io sia un sostituto per lei! Perché non mi ami come fai tu?</p><p>Poi cominciò a piangere, e gli occhi di Lily ammorbidito, e lei lo abbracciò, strofinandosi la schiena con lenizione.</p><p>"Oh, piccola mia", disse, lacrime alia che escono dai suoi occhi. " Non me ne sono accorto. È perché ci hai sempre ascoltato e Ross era un po' più... Entusiasta... quindi abbiamo dovuto prestare attenzione a lei di più. Non mi ero nemmeno reso conto che ti stavamo facendo sentire così. Prometto che questo non accadrà più!</p><p>Harry alzò la testa, gli occhi ancora acquasi e gonfi dal piangere, ma pieno di speranza.</p><p>"R-davvero?", Balbettato fuori, e sembrava così pietoso in quel momento che Lily non poteva fare a meno di tenerlo più stretto.</p><p>"Certo. Giuro che non lo farà. Perché anche se sei cresciuto prima di Rose, tu sei entrambi miei figli, e io non ti maltratta mai e poi mai per l'altro. Harry sentì un'ondata calda di magia, e ansimò, controllando la sua freneticamente.</p><p>"Mamma! quella... che era un voto magico in questo momento! Stai bene? È successo qualcosa? Sei il cuore da nessuna parte?</p><p>Lily rise di suo figlio, un ragazzino che notò, la guardò cercando e terrorizzata, e lo abbracciò di nuovo, baciandolo sopra la sua testa.</p><p>"Non ti preoccupare, l'ho fatto volentieri", mormorò, labbra ancora sulla testa di Harry. "E 'la prova della mia promessa a voi che sarai sempre mio figlio."</p><p>E la diga si è rotta ancora una volta. Ma è stato bello. Erano ancora una volta una famiglia.</p><p>E con quella promessa, il futuro che Harry aveva temuto, scomparve dalle possibilità.</p><p>Perché sua madre avrebbe sempre le spalle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Conversare con gli zii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo lo sfogo di Harry, Lily e James avevano avuto una conversazione seria. In seguito, James si era anche scusato con Harry, e da quel momento in poi, erano stati molto più attenti a quanto tempo dedicavano a entrambi i loro figli.</p><p>Rose era stata infastita, ma se avesse annunciato i suoi sentimenti, sarebbe stata rimproverata, quindi dopo un po ', ha taciuto.</p><p>Harry era più che soddisfatto di questo sviluppo. Ora che funzionavano come una normale famiglia di quattro persone, decise di parlare con i suoi due zii.</p><p>Un giorno, quando i due erano soli, bussò alla loro porta.</p><p>"Zio Padfoot? Zio Moony?</p><p>La porta si aprì per rivelare Remus, e si teletrasportò al lupo mannaro.</p><p>"Voglio parlarti di qualcosa. Posso entrare?</p><p>L'uomo annuì, aprendo la porta più ampia. All'interno, Sirio si sedette su una sedia, leggendo un libro. Quando vide il bambino di sette anni, lo chiuse, mettendolo da parte.</p><p>"Prongslet! Cosa ti porta qui?" chiese con entusiasmo, e il sorriso di Harry scomparve completamente, facendo un'occhiata seria.</p><p>I due adulti erano sbalorditi. Anche se Harry era piuttosto il bambino formale, sorrideva sempre. Questo ragazzo freddo di fronte a loro era uno sconosciuto.</p><p>"Sarò diretto", disse, sedendoti sull'altra sedia. "Gringotts vuole che rivendichi la tua Signoria. Tutti gli investimenti andranno a sprecare, e goblin aborrisce lo spreco di denaro.</p><p>Sirio sbatte le palpebre, stordito.</p><p>"Ma io sono sconfessato!", Ha sottolineato, che Harry cliccato la lingua a.</p><p>"Se davvero lo fossi, allora non sarei l'erede. Sei biologicamente 1/3 ° il mio genitore, dopo tutto.</p><p>I due adulti erano sbalorditi. Sirius era davvero Lord Black? Questa era una notizia per loro.</p><p>"Aspetta", disse Remus pensieroso. "Come fai a sapere cosa vuole Gringotts?"</p><p>Lo sguardo di Harry si trasformò in un sorriso freddo.</p><p>"I goblin in realtà assomigliano molto a coloro che rispettano la loro cultura", disse, e i due distostoprano lo sguardo acuto in modo colpevole. Non lo avevano nemmeno saputo.</p><p>Sirio si schiarì la gola.</p><p>"Va bene, quando vogliono che vada lì?"</p><p>Harry tirò fuori la lettera, consegnandoglila.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>Erede Potter-Peverell-Black-Grifondoro,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>È venuto alla nostra attenzione che il tuo padrino, Sirio Orione Nero, non è venuto a reclamare sua Signoria della Casa più antica e nobile del Nero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vi chiediamo di trasmettergli questa informazione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egli rivendichi la sua Signoria il prima possibile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che Lady Magic sia con voi,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ragnok, capo della filiale britannica di Gringotts</em>
</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p>Sirio saltò di nuovo al suo posto, prendendo le informazioni. Sua madre non l'aveva rinnegato? Com'è stato possibile?</p><p>Come se leggesse la sua mente, Harry parlò.</p><p>"Bruciare il tuo viso nell'Albero Ancestrale non è sufficiente per rinnegarti. Solo Lord Black ha l'autorità di cacciare un membro dalla sua famiglia.</p><p>Gli occhi di Sirio tornarono a Harry, ristretto.</p><p>"Sai molto per la tua età." disse, sospettoso e alla ricerca, e Harry ridacchiò seccamente a questo.</p><p>"Avrei saputo che se mi hai anche il minimo pezzo della tua attenzione." Al senso di colpa sembra sospirò. "Guarda, non ti sto accusando, solo affermando fatti. So di non essere esattamente come mio padre o mia madre, ma apprezzerei se passasse ancora un po ' di tempo con me.</p><p>Poi si alzò in piedi, ammonteggiando la testa una volta contro di loro, e uscì dalla stanza.</p><p>Dopo che se n'era andato, Sirio si rivolse a Remus con una triste espressione sul viso.</p><p>"Abbiamo davvero ignorarlo come ha detto?", Ha chiesto. "Abbiamo giocato con lui, non è vero?"</p><p>Ma mentre entrambi cercavano di ricordare tutto quello che avevano fatto con il bambino dagli occhi verdi, si resero conto che l'ultima volta che gli avevano persino parlato era due anni fa.</p><p>Sirio crollò a terra con orrore, mentre Remus si congelò, lavandosi come onde su di loro.</p><p>"Non posso crederci! Sono un fallimento di un padrino! Sirio gridò, lacrime silenziose che correvano lungo le guance.</p><p>Remus non era migliore. Moony ringhiò contro di lui per aver abbandonato il suo cucciolo. Si rese anche conto di qualcosa di molto scioccante: il suo lupo non aveva riconosciuto Rose come suo cucciolo.</p><p>Ma non potrebbe essere vero! Era il suo padrino per l'amor di Merlino. Come poteva non essere il suo cucciolo.</p><p>Quella notte, entrambi andarono a letto, seriamente confusi e sconvolti.</p><p>Nella sua stanza, Harry sorrise. Era riuscito a tornare anche i suoi due zii.</p><p>E questo gli è bastato per ora.</p><p>Non importava che non avesse amici. Aveva una famiglia ancora una volta, e stava per godere di questo a fondo.</p><p>E come se gli attraversava di nuovo la testa, Fate ridacchiò.</p><p>Oh, Harry non saprei cosa gli stava venendo in mente.</p><p>Un brivido corse attraverso Harry, anche quando la sua stanza era abbastanza calda.</p><p>Oh sì, Fate decise che questo ragazzo non avrebbe mai sapere cosa gli sarebbe successo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Retaliati rosa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo aver riparato la sua relazione con i quattro adulti, sempre così leggermente, ma il progresso, tuttavia, la famiglia divenne molto più calda per Harry.</p><p>È sempre stato incluso nelle conversazioni, e Lily e James hanno fatto del loro meglio per trattarlo nel miglior modo possibile.</p><p>Contrariamente alle loro convinzioni, non era quello che Harry voleva. Non voleva essere coccolato come Rose; voleva solo fare ricordi con loro.</p><p>Nella sua vita passata, era stato solo. Così solo che riusciva a malapena a sentire un tale calore.</p><p>Anche Ron ed Hermione, i suoi due migliori amici, erano stati lì solo per i suoi soldi. Era stato tradito da molti, e mentre si fidava, incontrò la loro morte poco dopo.</p><p>Anche Ginny, dolce dolce Ginny lo aveva addormentato con pozione d'amore dopo pozione d'amore. Il bambino carino era cresciuto in un greedy womam, che si prendeva cura solo del suo aspetto e della sua ricchezza, e Harry aveva saputo, e non ha fatto nulla.</p><p>Perché anche se si prendevano cura solo dei suoi soldi, almeno questo significava che un aspetto di lui era stato piacevole.</p><p>Aveva sempre avuto una bassa autostima, con tutti gli abusi e l'abbandono che aveva passato.</p><p>Anche allora, era stato timido e tranquillo, si era lasciato manipolare, ma non era mai stato, mai stato stupido.</p><p>La sua mente era una delle più brillanti che ci fosse, e con il potere dell'intelligenza, aveva fatto quello che poteva meglio: pensare.</p><p>Aveva sempre sospettato che fosse uno stratagemma di Silente per modellarlo, e aveva avuto ragione.</p><p>Anche così, non aveva vendicato: voleva vedere la fine di uno schema così ben pensato.</p><p>Nella sua ultima vita, era stato l'eroe perfetto che il miserabile Preside aveva voluto che fosse.</p><p>Nella sua vita passata, aveva saputo del loro stratagemma prima ancora di essere informato della sua Casa hogwarts.</p><p>Nella sua vita passata, aveva agito per tutta la vita. Perché se qualcuno di loro conoscesse il vero lui, non lo lascerei vivere.</p><p>Il Salvatore del Mondo Magico non poteva essere un Mago Oscuro, dopo tutto.</p><p>Il Ragazzo-Chi-Vissuto non poteva essere uno Slytherin, dopo tutto.</p><p>Il Prescelto non poteva essere un assassino, dopo tutto.</p><p>Così aveva sepolto il suo vero io nel profondo, solo scoreggiando per sollevarlo leggermente per rompere la maschera poche volte.</p><p>Solo una manciata l'aveva visto, e anche prima dell'inizio dell'attacco ai Magici, ognuno di loro era già morto.</p><p>Nella sua vita passata, era stato un assassino, un assassino.</p><p>Nessuno si era accorto della scomparsa di alcuni esseri insignificanti.</p><p>Nessuno aveva nemmeno pensato di aver raggiunto i loro scopi.</p><p>E nessuno aveva certamente pensato che fosse Harry Potter che aveva fatto l'atto.</p><p>Perché potrebbe essere molto discreto se volesse, un fatto sconosciuto da Silente.</p><p>Dovrebbe ringraziare la vecchia capra infatti, perché se non fosse stato mandato dai suoi parenti malvagi, probabilmente non avrebbe mai considerato di avere un tale potenziale per nascondersi nell'ombra, perseguitare, raccogliere intelligenza e porre fine alle vite con un rapido tocco del polso.</p><p>Se non fosse stato per Silente, il Lato Oscuro probabilmente avrebbe vinto.</p><p>Senza la perdita di tutti i loro scagnozzi, era stato abbastanza facile finirli, dopo tutto.</p><p>E infine, se non fosse stato per Silente, non avrebbe imparato a sopravvivere. Rubare, correre, combattere, manipolare, uccidere...</p><p>Fu tutto grazie a Silente che Harry era diventato quello che era oggi.</p><p>E non vedeva l'ora di tagliarsi la testa per un gesto di gratitudine.</p><p>Vecchio bastardo manipolatore.</p><p>Fu tagliato fuori dalle sue riflessioni da una dura spinta che lo avrebbe mandato a inciampare giù per le scale in cui si trovava se non fosse stato per i suoi riflessi mostruosi. Rotolò di lato e si alzò rapidamente, girando in una posizione di battaglia.</p><p>Lasciò cadere immediatamente i pugni quando vide il suo piccolo minx di una sorella di fronte a lui. Raddrizzava la schiena, e fissò duramente.</p><p>"Di cosa hai bisogno, Rosaline?"</p><p>La ragazza lo ha appena deriso.</p><p>"Solo perché hai ingannato mamma, papà, Paddy e Moony non significa che puoi ingannarmi. So che sei un utente di Dark Magic! Devi aver usato un po' su di loro, così si sono rivoltati contro di me! Dirò agli Aurors tutto su di esso se non lo annulli! Harry guardò l'idiota come se fosse cresciuta una seconda testa.</p><p>"Vedo... Sapevo che eri stupido, ma non così tanto. Dovresti chiedere consiglio a uno psichiatra, forse sarebbero in grado di aiutare a curare quel fagiolo di un cervello che riesci a malapena a contenere.</p><p>Poi si voltò, e se ne andò, lasciando una Rosa spalanco alle spalle.</p><p>Non appena era fuori dalla vista, si irrigidiva, poi cominciò a ridacchiare. Lo ovattava con la mano, e camminava frettolosamente all'interno della biblioteca, bloccandolo dietro di lui. Una volta gettato alcuni reparti per la privacy, è crollato a terra, ridendo così forte che gli ha fatto male lo stomaco.</p><p>"Il suo viso! Pfft-hahaha! Ha sniffato mentre ricordava lo sguardo stordito, e cominciò a ridere ancora più forte.</p><p>Dopo una decina di minuti circa, le sue risate finalmente si fermò. Annusò mentre si strofinava gli occhi, sentendosi finalmente soddisfatto dopo tutti gli anni del tormento del suo gemello.</p><p>Si sentiva rinfrescato. Un tipo che non è venuto dal fare il bagno, ma uno interno. Aveva tollerato quegli insulti per così tanto tempo, che aveva iniziato a pesare su di lui. Ora, era finalmente di nuovo leggero, e si sentiva così energico che poteva volare senza una scopa.</p><p>Harry si fermò. Aspettare. Potrebbe già farlo.</p><p>Il suo volto ha preso un'espressione riflessiva.</p><p>Ma dovrebbe?</p><p>Un po 'più tardi, il suo viso si illuminò.</p><p>Non faceva uno scherzo da quando era rinato, vero?</p><p>A pochi passi di distanza, Rose rabbrividì dal nulla.</p><p>Harry sorrise.</p><p>Questo sarebbe stato il ritorno dello Burbero Fantasma di Hogwarts.</p><p>Tutti gli occupanti della casa sentivano i brividi.</p><p>Oggi accadrebbe qualcosa di molto brutto.</p><p>Mentre leggevo i loro pensieri, il sorriso del ragazzo divenne ferale.</p><p>Beh, allora avrebbe fatto un bel debutto.</p><p>Che divertimento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chi è il colpevole? ~ Un capitolo di riempimento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il giorno dopo aver fatto i suoi piani, Harry colpì ogni singolo occupante della casa, incluso se stesso.</p><p>Tutti si sono svegliati con un urlo proveniente dalla stanza di Rose. Correndo, la trovarono sul pavimento, con il suo letto che cercava di mangiarla, l'apertura tra il materasso e la struttura in legno si apriva come una bocca.</p><p>Mentre Lily cercava di salvarla, improvvisamente si ridusse, raggiungendo a malapena l'altezza di un cucchiaio. Riuscì comunque a salvare Rose, ma il danno fu fatto.</p><p>La stanza era un casino, e ogni singola appartenenza è stata strappata o schiacciata dal letto senziente.</p><p>James agitò la bacchetta per ripararli, ma la sua bacchetta improvvisamente volò fuori dalla sua mano, e ogni volta che lo raggiungeva, lo malediva.</p><p>Alla fine, il suo corpo era multicolore, le orecchie grandi come i libri, il naso inesistente ed entrambi i suoi piedi erano rimasti.</p><p>Sirio snickered, ma non era libero troppo come un secchio pieno di sterco di cavallo cadde sulla sua testa, e cominciò a moltiplicarsi non appena lo toccò.</p><p>Remus se ne andò, ma fu inciampato, e la sua bocca si trasformò in un becco, e i suoi piedi si trasformarono in mani, con le ali grigie che spuntavano dalle scapole.</p><p>E infine, i capelli di Harry crebbero fino a raggiungere il suolo, si trasformarono in viti e lo intrappolarono sul posto, mentre cambiavano di colore in colore a un ritmo veloce.</p><p>Ci volle mezz'ora per tornare a com'erano e altri dieci minuti per ripulire la stanza di Rose.</p><p>Alla fine, sia Sirio che Giacomo iniziarono a puntare il dito l'uno contro l'altro, e iniziò un'altra guerra di scherzi.</p><p>A mezzogiorno, Lily poteva essere trovata a sparare esagoni pungenti a entrambi i bambini-uomo, Rose che piangeva accanto a lei perché Harry aveva segretamente maledetto le sue glutee per ferire tutto il giorno, e Remus che scendeva caffè dopo caffè mentre sgranocchiò i cioccolatini.</p><p>Dopo che il pasticcio è stato cancellato, è rimasta una domanda: chi era il colpevole?</p><p>Poiché Harry e Rose non avevano ancora imparato la magia, furono immediatamente dichiarati innocenti. Poi, Lily, poi Remus... E solo Sirio e James sono rimasti.</p><p>Entrambi iniziarono a rivendicare l'innocenza, spaventati dall'ira di Lily, e alla fine, il colpevole rimase nascosto.</p><p>Quella notte, mentre Harry giaceva nel suo letto, sorrise, ripensando a tutti gli scherzi che aveva giocato quel giorno.</p><p>Mentre chiudeva gli occhi, soddisfatto, Rose cominciò a urlare di nuovo, non che gli importasse.</p><p>Sembrava che avesse trovato il leone che aveva portkeyed nella sua stanza.</p><p>Oh, beh, la vita era buona.</p><p>Harry si addormentò, la ragazza gli sta urlando una ninna nanna alle orecchie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hogwarts, eccoci qua!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non aveva funzionato.</p><p>Harry aveva provato tutto il possibile perché James agisse alla pari con lui, ma non aveva funzionato sanguinosamente.</p><p>Dopo alcuni mesi di comportamento attento, James era tornato ancora una volta al suo comportamento tipico, e lo stava facendo impazzire.</p><p>Harry non riusciva a capire per la vita di lui perché si comportava così. Dopo un po ' giunse a questa conclusione: o era sotto il fascino della costrizione, o Fate lo odiava davvero.</p><p>Loda Rose come una principessa, viziarla e non rifiutare mai nessuna delle sue richieste. Nei confronti di Harry, non si è comportato male, ma lo ha ignorato pareo, per il favore della ragazza.</p><p>Rose era abbastanza soddisfatta dello sviluppo, assicurandosi di vantarsi di lui con Harry ogni volta che poteva.</p><p>Comunque, non era importante in questo momento. Ciò che contava di più era che oggi era il giorno in cui andavano a Hogwarts.</p><p>Nel corso degli anni, i gemelli erano cresciuti bene.</p><p>Rose, mentre era ancora un po 'paffuto, era diventato abbastanza bello.</p><p>Aveva lunghi capelli rosso ruggine e occhi castani al cioccolato coperti da bicchieri cablati rotondi che si adattavano al suo viso sorprendentemente buono. Era cresciuta fino ad essere più alta della media per la sua età, a 140 cm. Il suo corpo era piccolo, e la sua fiducia in se stessa scorreva da lei, creando un'aura di brillantezza, anche se falsa.</p><p>Harry era magro e alto, a 145 cm, abbastanza alto per la sua età.</p><p>I suoi occhi verdi avada kedavra brillano pericolosamente, quindi la gente per lo più è rimasta lontana da lui. I suoi capelli ricci di corvo erano ora legati in un panino disordinato dietro la testa, alcune ciocche che gli cadevano elegantemente in faccia.</p><p>Aveva un corpo femminile, che lo infastidiva molto, ma era abbastanza forte, fisicamente, in grado di sollevare facilmente tavoli da 50 kg da solo, a causa di tutta la meditazione che aveva fatto, nutrendo il suo corpo di magia e facendolo essere naturalmente forte.</p><p>Oggi, erano in piedi davanti al treno al binario 9 3/4, dove Rose veniva sgorgata e affollata.</p><p>Rose indossava un vestito d'oro con una giacca marrone in cima, tacchi alti neri sui piedi, i capelli in una treccia bassa e Harry ammise a malincuore che le andava bene.</p><p>Rose aveva un forte senso della moda, da tutta la fama che aveva, era davvero un requisito, e sapeva anche come promuoversi.</p><p>Era in una partnership anche con Gilderoy Lockhart, e per quanto Harry disprezzava l'uomo, sapeva come usare la sua fama, quindi entrambe le parti erano abbastanza contente dell'accordo.</p><p>Harry stesso sapeva vestirsi bene, perché dopo la sua vittoria contro Voldemort, aveva dovuto partecipare a molti eventi improtanti.</p><p>Indossava una camicia verde smeraldo con pantaloni grigio scuro e scarpe formali lucide nere pece.</p><p>Attirò l'attenzione come era sicuro di fare, ma poiché era solo "il fratello di The-Girl-Who-Lived", tutti gli occhi andarono naturalmente a Rose.</p><p>Harry sospirò mentre si intrufolato tra la folla, evitando agilmente di toccare nessuno.</p><p>La fama era davvero estenuante, anche se tu stesso non eri il famoso.</p><p>Lily, ben consapevole che era fuggito, ridacchiò leggermente. Il suo ragazzo odiava davvero la folla, e sembrava che l'avesse preso da lei.</p><p>Poteva interpretare bene la moglie perfetta di Pureblood, ma ciò non significava che gli piaceva.</p><p>Sospirò. Beh, sembrava che non sarebbe stata in grado di vederlo fuori. È stato deludente.</p><p>Da parte sua, Remus e Sirio si guardarono l'un l'altro, comprendendo i suoi sentimenti.</p><p>Mentre Harry si era avvicinato a loro nel corso degli anni, non dipendeva ancora da loro, trattandoli da pari a pari e non da zii.</p><p>Era una grande compagnia, ma a volte, era abbastanza frustrante vedere un ragazzo così giovane comportarsi come un adulto, e sapere che erano la causa li affogava nel senso di colpa.</p><p>Sirius accarezzò Lily sulla spalla, mandandole uno sguardo simpatico, che annuì con gratitudine.</p><p>Poi si rivolse a James, e fu piena di disgusto nel vederlo come un cucciolo sotto i piedi di Rose, scodinzolando la coda.</p><p>Si strofinò la fronte in fastidio. Non sapeva cosa fosse andato storto in entrambi, ma giorno dopo giorno, stava iniziando ad essere piena di sempre meno affetto per loro.</p><p>Era come se fossero una famiglia di due persone, che interagivano sempre l'una con l'altra solo quando entrambe erano nella stessa stanza.</p><p>Lily si voltò, sopracciglia solchiate, e cominciò a fare una conversazione leggera con Remus e Sirio.</p><p>Dopo un po 'di tempo, il corno è stato soffiato, segnalando che era il momento di andare.</p><p>Lily baciò Rose in testa dopo che James aveva finito di sgorgare su di lei, augurandole buona fortuna.</p><p>"Non dimenticare di concentrarti sui tuoi studi accanto a fare amicizia, va bene?", chiese, e dal volto scrunched di Rose, poteva facilmente capire che alla ragazza non piaceva quello che le aveva appena detto.</p><p>James ha parlato.</p><p>"Che cosa stai dicendo, Lily? È nostra figlia, certo che farà bene! Non hai bisogno di essere un topo di biblioteca come tua madre, va bene? Divertiti!"</p><p>Lily mandò un bagliore feroce verso suo marito.</p><p>"Solo perché lei è la Ragazza-Chi-Vissuto non significa che sarà perfetta in tutto, James. Deve pianificare anche il suo futuro! La sua fama non ha intenzione di atterrare il suo lavoro che vuole!</p><p>James aggrottò la faccia.</p><p>"Ne discuteremo più tardi." disse infelicemente, facendo sospirare Lily. Non voleva nemmeno discutere di fronte a così tante persone. Annuì in affermazione.</p><p>"Va bene, ma ne parliamo."</p><p>Rose quindi salì sul treno, incontrando immediatamente i suoi amici, Ron Weasley e Neville Longbottom, e allontanandosi per trovare un compartimento.</p><p>Nel frattempo, Harry era già seduto in uno scomparto, porta scongiurato di fascino per la privacy, e leggendo un libro su Advanced Arithmancy, formule che gli attraversavano la testa a velocità record mentre si concentrava.</p><p>Era ansioso di finire il suo libro prima di arrivare al castello.</p><p>Tirò fuori la bacchetta, scrivendo in aria mentre calcolava la quantità di magia e sangue necessaria per alcuni rituali di Magia del Sangue, canticchiando felicemente mentre lo faceva.</p><p>Si sentiva felice solo quando chiacchierava con la sua famiglia e studiava.</p><p>Nella sua ultima vita, la maggior parte delle sue informazioni erano state bloccate per essere piegato in un perfetto Salvatore della Luce.</p><p>Solo dopo la morte di Silente aveva finalmente avuto accesso a tali informazioni, e le cose che apprese avevano allargato i suoi orizzonti.</p><p>Aveva sempre amato imparare cose nuove, e rendendosi conto che c'era molto di più da imparare sulla magia di quanto fosse stato informato lo aveva fatto infuriare, ma lo rendeva anche estremamente felice.</p><p>Come hanno potuto bloccargli studi così magnifici? Quei bastardi!</p><p>Solo pensarci fece tremare il suo corpo con rabbia, ma presto si calmò.</p><p>Questa volta, la sua vita non sarebbe stata come prima.</p><p>E se Silente si opponesse, non saprebbe cosa gli sarebbe venuto in mente.</p><p>Harry sorrise.</p><p>Oh sì, non saprebbe cosa gli stava venendo in mente.</p><p>Anche adesso, lo Scherzo Fantasma di Hogwarts stava arrivando a scuola.</p><p>Vediamo chi potrebbe fermarlo adesso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. La cerimonia di smistamento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I primi anni si radunarono intorno al mezzo gigante, e l'uomo s saliti a bordo della sua barca, esortando anche gli studenti a salire a bordo.</p><p>Harry ne scelse a caso uno, e guardò indietro l'uomo a cui era stato piuttosto affezionato nella sua vita precedente.</p><p>Se non fosse stato per la sua ingenuità, e la piena fiducia nella vecchia capra, Hagrid era un uomo meraviglioso, ma proprio a causa della sua fiducia in Silente, non si avvicinò a lui.</p><p>Non avrebbe permesso a Silente di imparare nulla di prezioso su di lui, anche se significava non socializzare con i suoi amici nella sua vita precedente, beh, quelli non lì per i soldi.</p><p><em>Sorry, Neville</em>, pensò tristemente, guardando detto ragazzo che guardava timidamente a terra, con Ross che si vantava rumorosamente della sua nuova scopa. <em> Finché non sarai lontano da mia sorella, non posso permettermi di parlarti.</em></p><p>{}</p><p>Dopo che arrivarono e saltarono giù dalle barche, Harry rimase nell'angolo, rendendosi il più ignibile possibile per non attirare alcuna attenzione.</p><p>"Capelli rossi, vestiti hand-me-down... si deve essere un Weasley ".</p><p>"Stai zitto, sporco Mangiatore di Morte!"</p><p>Malfoy, nella sua vita precedente, sebbene abbastanza antagonista, era stato dalla loro parte. Infatti, aveva vinto solo contro Voldemort grazie al biondo che gli gettava la bacchetta.</p><p>Ron, d'altra parte, era stato una cagna piagnucolare, sempre gelosa dell'attenzione che Harry ha ricevuto, attenzione indesiderata, aveva informato la rossa molte volte, ed essendo inutile in generale.</p><p>Scosse la testa al palese idiota del ragazzo era.</p><p>Accusare un bambino di undici anni di essere un Mangia-Morte? Ciò avrebbe significato che era stato segnato a un anno più grande, e un neonato al più giovane.</p><p>Che stronzata.</p><p>Malfoy deriso.</p><p>"Mio padre era sotto la Maledizione Imperius. Siamo innocenti, come dimostrato dal Wisengamot".</p><p>Harry tenuto nel suo snort.</p><p>Era noto al pubblico che il Ministero aveva ricevuto una generosa donazione giorni prima dei processi al Mangiatore di Morte.</p><p>Inoltre, non si poteva ricevere il Segno Oscuro senza desiderarlo, anche se questa informazione non era conosciuta da molti.</p><p>Anche il giovane Malfoy era piuttosto idiota, sembrava.</p><p>McGonagall è arrivata con il clacking delle sue scarpe. Il suo discorso era esattamente lo stesso della vita precedente di Harry, così se ne andò, accarezzando invece la magia di Hogwarts con la sua, il castello che rispondeva immediatamente, un sorriso che gli gracing la faccia alla sensazione calda.</p><p>Questa era un'altra cosa che aveva notato nella sua vita precedente.</p><p>Eredi e Signori di Hogwarts potevano interagire con la magia del castello.</p><p>Ora aveva connessione con i reparti, e aggrottò la mano mentre li sentiva, andando su di loro uno per uno.</p><p>Proprio come nella sua ultima vita, i reparti erano stati mano manosi.</p><p>C'erano più reparti anti-apparazione, ma uno solo sarebbe stato sufficiente a tenere fuori chiunque, quindi erano solo uno spreco di magia.</p><p>C'erano anche diverse sanguisughe magiche nei reparti di respingimento di Creature Oscure, e diversi reparti di rilevamento messi per monitorare la magia lanciata nei corridoi.</p><p>Sembrava che Silente fosse lisciviazione da Hogwarts, e lentamente distruggendo la sua magia.</p><p>Che maleducazione!</p><p>Harry promise a se stesso che non appena avesse avuto abbastanza tempo, avrebbe fatto una visita alla Pietra del Rione.</p><p>Gli studenti andarono nella Sala, come la porta si aprì ad alta voce, chiacchierando riempiendo la Sala.</p><p>Harry sapeva per certo che era più forte del solito, ma era ovvio quale fosse la ragione.</p><p>Rose Potter.</p><p>Tutti gli occhi erano su di lei dal momento in cui era arrivata, e dal suo sorriso pomposo, ne era molto consapevole.</p><p>McGonagall annunciò l'inizio della cerimonia, e uno per uno, gli studenti si sedettero sotto il Cappello, e andarono alle loro case decise.</p><p>Quando si trattava di Hermione, Harry teneva a malapena il bagliore, mentre la ragazza condivideva un piccolo sorriso con Silente.</p><p>La ragazza ovviamente non si adattava a Grifondoro, ma poiché doveva essere accanto a Rose, Silente interferiva segretamente con lo Smistamento.</p><p>Ha tirato su le sue barriere mentali strettamente, assicurandosi che Silente non vedesse nulla che pensasse.</p><p>I suoi occhi si trascinarono sugli insegnanti, e vedere Piton sparare uno sguardo di disprezzo a Rose fece tremare leggermente le labbra verso l'alto nel divertimento.</p><p>Nella sua ultima vita, l'uomo era stato un bastardo giusto, ma in questa vita, si sarebbe assicurato di essere trattato in modo diverso.</p><p>All'inizio non assomigliava molto a suo padre, quindi è stato un miglioramento. E non appena mostrò di avere il cervello di Lily, era sicuro che il Professore non lo avrebbe trattato così male in questa vita.</p><p>Un sorriso seduto sulle labbra come lui anche se su quanto Rose avrebbe sofferto.</p><p>Proprio in quel momento, Sally-Anne Perks è stato chiamato, e Harry sapeva che il prossimo era lui.</p><p>Una chiacchierata eccitata scoppiò nella Sala, poiché la maggior parte pensava che fosse il momento per lo smistamento della ragazza che viveva. Ma, con loro sorpresa, è stato chiamato un nome diverso.</p><p>"Potter, Harry."</p><p>C'era silenzio nella Sala, poi iniziarono le urla, facendo sì che McGonagall li zittisse con rabbia.</p><p>"Può Harry Potter per favore fare un passo avanti?", Ha chiesto una volta che le voci erano giù.</p><p>Harry si fece avanti, movimenti eleganti, e affrontare disinvolto. Coloro che non avevano mai giocato alcuna attenzione a lui prima erano scioccati: non assomigliava a un Potter.</p><p>Semmai, insieme alle sue buone maniere, era più simile a un Nero di qualsiasi altro!</p><p>Harry si sedette sullo sgabello, stringendo ancora una volta i suoi scudi di occlumenza ai loro limiti, e il Cappello fu lasciato cadere sulla sua testa, inghiottendo metà della sua testa da quanto fosse grande.</p><p><em>'Per favore abbassare scudi occlumenza, signor Potter, altrimenti non sarò in grado di ordinare voi! </em>il Cappello gridò.</p><p><em>'A meno che non sia sicuro al 100% che il preside non abbia accesso alla mia testa, mi rifiuto di farlo</em> rispose il ragazzo.</p><p>Il cappello rimase in silenzio per un po', poi si udì un sospiro nella testa di Harry.</p><p>
  <em>'Non ti preoccupare, anche se il Preside è riuscito a violare alcuni dei reparti che mi sono stati posti ad esso, il massimo che può fare è farmi più accettare i desideri degli studenti.Egli non sa di cosa stiamo parlando, né può vedere dentro la tua testa. </em>
</p><p>Abbassando gli scudi in accettazione della risposta, rimase in silenzio mentre il Cappello passava per la sua mente.</p><p>
  <em> vedo.Capisco perché mi hai chiesto cosa mi hai chiesto adesso. Non preoccuparti, giovane erede, sono solo fedele a Hogwarts e solo a Hogwarts. Silente non è che il Preside, non è il padrone di questo castello. Le tue parole hanno molta più autorità della sua. Poi canticchiò. 'Ora, dove devo posizionare in. Tu sei più adatto a Slytherin, ma ho la sensazione che non ti piacerebbe. </em>
</p><p><em>'Corretto'</em> Harry era d'accordo. '<em>Se vado lì dentro, c'è la possibilità che mio padre possa provare a rinnegarmi, perché non è sano di mente in questo momento. Preferirei andare a Ravenclaw, se possibile. </em></p><p>Il Cappello rispose chiamando l'Assemblea ad alta voce.</p><p>
  <em> vorrei parlare con te più tardi, Giovane Erede, e ascoltare la tua storia. Hai fatto molta strada qui.'</em>
</p><p>
  Harry era d'accordo, e dopo aver chiesto il nome del Cappello, che si è rivelato essere Alastair, se ne andò.
</p><p>
 La Sala era piena di chiacchiere. Un Potter in un posto diverso da Grifondoro? È stato incredibile anche solo pensarci!
</p><p>
  Ma la loro attesa per lo smistamento di sua sorella prese presto la loro sorpresa, e mentre la ragazza si fece avanti, la Sala era completamente tranquilla.
</p><p>
  "Potter, Rose."
</p><p>
  La ragazza salì sul palco, un leggero spavalderia nei suoi passi, e un sorriso arrogante sul suo viso, e si sedette sullo sgabello.
</p><p>
  Era sotto il cappello per un bel po 'di tempo, e sussurri di una bancarella di cappello coperto la sala.
</p><p>
 Dopo un po 'di tempo, il Cappello sospirò ad alta voce, e gridò ciò che tutti stavano aspettando.
</p><p>
  "GRIFONDORO!"
</p><p>
 Applausi riempirono il tavolo pieno di Lions, mentre Rose andava a sedersi lì, mentre il resto degli studenti sembrava infelice, ma comprensivo.
</p><p>
  Ci si aspettava che la Golden Girl fosse nella Casa piena di Maghi della Luce, dopo tutto.
</p><p>
  Al termine dell'ordinamento, Harry ha dato un'ultima occhiata a Rose, e chiuse gli occhi.
</p><p>
 È stato bello. Era già cambiato così tanto, e ora era il momento di fare alleati.
</p><p>
 Ignorò palesemente il discorso di Silente come pensava.
</p><p>
  Ora, come essere liberi dall'influenza di Dumbles?
</p><p>
  Poiché la vecchia folaga non gli avrebbe mai permesso di macchiare la reputazione della famiglia Potter, era ovvio che avrebbe cercato di convincere Harry ad andare d'accordo con Rose.
</p>
<p>
  Beh, sembrava che la sua prima vittima sarebbe stata la ragazza d'oro stessa. Per fare alleati, prima aveva bisogno di togliersi gli occhiali rosa sugli occhi delle persone, e far loro vedere chi erano veramente i Brat-Who-Brags.
</p><p>
  Oh, questo sarebbe stato <em>fun</em>.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ragazza d'oro per... Silver Girl?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il giorno dopo, a colazione, tutto era arrivato, ma il Grifondoro primi anni. Harry masticava la sua carota che amava mangiare, attirando incredulità per le sue azioni incurante dagli Slytherins,</p><p>Canticchiava, mettendo la testa sul palmo della mano, fissando l'ingresso della Sala.</p><p>Quando sarebbero arrivati? Se i Grifondoro non arrivasse presto, come vedrebbero tutti a cosa li aveva trasformati il suo scherzo?</p><p>Che fastidioso. Aveva sprecato quindici minuti per quello scherzo.</p><p>Proprio mentre stava pensando che, in entrata, è venuto detto i primi anni, e tutto il rumore è morto mentre tutti vedevano come apparivano.</p><p>Poi scoppiò una risata.</p><p>Tutti i primi anni di Grifondoro avevano i capelli e la pelle verde di Slytherin, e tutte le loro vesti erano state trasformate in argento. Tutti i primi anni sembravano sudati dal correre lì, e l'imbarazzo delle risate ha trasformato le guance in un colore verde più scuro, facendo ridere ancora di più gli studenti.</p><p>McGonagall si alzò e si precipitò verso di loro, agitando la bacchetta e pronunciando incantesimo dopo incantesimo, ma nulla ha funzionato. Il massimo che ha fatto è stato cambiare i colori, rendendo i loro vestiti verdi e argento per il corpo.</p><p>L'anziana strega si rivolse alla sala con un sospiro.</p><p>"Può l'autore di questo scherzo per favore fare un passo avanti?"</p><p>Come previsto, nessuno l'ha fatto. Gli occhi andarono ai gemelli Weasley, ma scossero la testa. Non l'avevano fatto, anche se avrebbero piaciuto averlo fatto.</p><p>McGonagall parlò ancora una volta.</p><p>"Prometto che se l'autore fa un passo avanti, nessun punto deve essere ancorato o le detenzioni assegnate. Questa è una meravigliosa opera di trasfigurazione, e vorrei vedere chi ha tanta abilità per essere in grado di raggiungere questo obiettivo.</p><p>Ancora una volta, nessuno si fece avanti, e McGonagall sospirò, tornando ai bambini pranked.</p><p>"Temo di non poter cancellare questo incantesimo. Devi aspettare che gli effetti svaniscano. Fino ad allora, rimarrai bloccato in questo modo, sfortunatamente.</p><p>Rose esplode proprio in quel momento e lì, rivolgendosi alla Sala con rabbia.</p><p>"Come osi fare questo a me! Sono la <em>Girl-Who-Lived</em>,  la  Non era affatto come nessuno di loro aveva creduto. Non era gentile come qualcuno aveva pensato, solo una mocciosa arrogante!</p><p>Alcuni pensarono che fosse a causa dell'imbarazzo, e lo liquidarono, ma altri erano allarmati.</p><p>Era questa la vera lei?</p><p>Le rosee (Autore: pfft, gioco di parole involontario) visioni di molti andarono in frantumi, mentre altri si convinsero che si trattava di una cosa unica, che avevano capito male.</p><p>Proprio allora, uno dei gemelli Weasley (George, Harry poté riconoscere. Era uno dei pochi in grado di identificare i gemelli) parlò.</p><p>"Se hai sconfitto Tu-Sai-Chi, allora questo non deve essere niente per te, giusto?"</p><p>La sala era così silenziosa che si poteva sentire cadere uno spillo, prima che Harry, al tavolo di Ravenclaw, scoppiasse a ridere.</p><p>Tutti si voltarono verso di lui, e vedendolo così divertito, la maggior parte non riuscì più a trattenersi.</p><p>Più della metà degli studenti scoppiò a ridere, alcuni fecero "ooh".</p><p>"Ooh, brucia!" gridò Lee Jordan, spingendo gli altri a ridere ancora di più.</p><p>Nel frattempo, Rose è diventata più rossa, beh, la sua pelle era ancora argentata, quindi è diventata una brutta tonalità di grigio.</p><p>Camminò verso il tavolo dei Ravenclaw e schiaffeggiò Harry, con forza.</p><p>Le risate si spensero immediatamente, tutti fissavano increduli la ragazza che aveva appena schiaffeggiato suo fratello per aver riso.</p><p>"Come ti permetti di ridere di me, schifoso! So che sei geloso di me perché io sono il Prescelto e non tu, ma questo non ti dà il diritto di mettermi in imbarazzo così!" strillò lei.</p><p>Harry, però, era calmo. Sorrise a sua sorella come se non fosse successo nulla.</p><p>"Ti chiedo scusa, sorellina. So che sei ancora arrabbiata perché io ho ottenuto l'Eredità Potter e non tu, ma non pensavo che fossi così spudorata da vendicarti per una cosa così meschina come la gelosia. Ho riso di te solo perché avevi un aspetto buffo, non è che ho commesso un crimine".</p><p>Sghignazzi riempirono la sala quando la gente sentì che la cosiddetta Ragazza-Vita non era stata scelta per magia per essere l'erede della sua stessa Casa, e Rose balbettò, facendo un passo indietro.</p><p>Vedendo tutti fissarla, si raddrizzava, le guance bruciavano ancora e cercava di coprire il suo errore.</p><p>"Q-questo è solo perché Lady Magic deve essere dispiaciuto per te, dal momento che il tuo non era il Prescelto! Tu non sei migliore di me, sei solo pietà!</p><p>La Sala scoppiò in fischi.</p><p>Ereditare una casa perché Lady Magic li pietà? Chiunque sia cresciuto nel Mondo Magico saprebbe che era impossibile.</p><p>Le eredità furono date a coloro che erano ritenuti degni, e insultare un erede significava insultare Magic stessa!</p><p>Harry raddrizzare, un bagliore sul suo viso, facendo coprire Rose. Non l'aveva mai visto arrabbiato prima, come poteva essere così spaventoso! Era la ragazza che viveva, non poteva essere intimidita da lui.</p><p>Rise, puntando un dito contro di lui.</p><p>"Ah! Sei arrabbiato? Lo sai che ho ragione! Dopotutto, non sei così importante come me! Ho salvato il Mondo Magico, mentre tu rimanevi dietro di me, ho preso la Maledizione Dell'Uccisione e ho vissuto!" Indicò la guancia, quella con la cicatrice su di esso, e si infastidì.</p><p>Harry sospirò.</p><p>"Sei davvero stupido, non è vero? La magia non ha emozioni: la magia è potere. Lady Magic sceglie quella degna per l'eredità; ecco perché l'età non ha importanza per le eredità magiche. Non importa che tu sia il cosiddetto Prescelto, se non sei ritenuto degno, non puoi ereditare alcun titolo. E Magic ti ha giudicato indegno, eppure la insulti in questo modo. Un tale sciocco che sei!</p><p>A questo, Silente si sedette, silenziando la Sala.</p><p>"Harry, ragazzo mio, basta." "Non si può insultare Young Rose in questo modo. Si prega di scusarsi.</p><p>Harry si rivolse al Preside, faccia vuota di qualsiasi emozione.</p><p>"Mi scuso, preside Silente, ma non sono 'tuo figlio', né ti ho dato il permesso di chiamarmi con il mio nome. Tu mi chiami Heir Potter, anche se a scuola, il signor Potter sarà sufficiente.</p><p>Il Preside fumava internamente, ma la sua maschera vacillò solo per un secondo prima di sorridere di nuovo.</p><p>"Ma, ragazzo mio-" Harry tagliato in</p><p>"Professore, le ho appena detto che non sono 'il tuo ragazzo'. Per favore, smettila di chiamarmi un titolo così intimo quando non ti ho parlato nemmeno una volta prima di questo giorno. Vi chiedo di essere consapevoli delle vostre parole.</p><p>Il volto di Silente si contraeva, e dall'angolo del suo occhio, Harry poteva vedere che gli Slytherins stavano sorridendo alla rabbia della vecchia capra. Poteva vedere sguardi riconoscenti inviato la sua strada.</p><p>Silente ancora una volta parlò.</p><p>"Mr. Potter", parlò attraverso i denti stretti. "Per favore, ci vediamo nel mio ufficio prima dell'inizio delle lezioni."</p><p>Harry inclinato la testa di lato, gli occhi brillano innocentemente.</p><p>"Non capisco il motivo per cui lo faccio, preside. Non ti ho insultato, né ho un solo problema con questa scuola né con la mia istruzione. A meno che tu non mi dia una ragione adeguata, non rispetterò il tuo... richiesta.</p><p>Silente stava per esplodere. Strò i denti e riusciva a malapena a parlare formare la sua rabbia.</p><p>Cos'è stata questa palese insolenza? Era Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente, Sconfittore del Signore Oscuro Grindelwald, Precedente Salvatore del Mondo Magico, Il Signore della Fazione Leggera! Aveva tre titoli importanti, e questo ragazzo ha osato non obbedirgli?</p><p>"Hai insultato tua sorella, quindi ti vedrò nel mio ufficio."</p><p>Harry ha agito ancora una volta innocente.</p><p>"Ma professore, sta definendo qualcuno 'stupido' davvero un crimine del genere che devo discuterne con voi? Da quello che so, al massimo perderò 5 punti insultando un compagno di studi. Oppure", si sporse in avanti, un malizioso glint nei suoi occhi. "È il problema che ho insultato la Ragazza-Chi-Vissuto? Preside, stai favorendo uno studente?</p><p>Molti si spalancarono per la sua schiettezza, ma gli Slytherins erano su Cloud Nine. Il fratello del prezioso Salvatore della Luce stava insultando il Signore della Luce! Questo era l'intrattenimento che desideravano!</p><p>Silente sbatté una mano al tavolo.</p><p>"Come osi! Venti punti da Ravenclaw per comportamento scortese, e avrai la detenzione a giorni diversi per un mese!"</p><p>Tutti ansimò alla punizione! Questa era la punizione per aver infranto diverse regole, e il preside le stava usando su uno studente che chiamava solo un altro "idiota"!</p><p>È stato ridicolo!</p><p>Harry ancora una volta inclinato la testa di lato.</p><p>"Non capisco come mi stavo 'comportando bruscamente', come avete detto. Ho solo fatto una domanda, preside. Ma ti stai comportando come se ti insultassi. Poi ansimò, portando una mano per coprirsi la bocca. "Oh mio Dio! Le mie speculazioni sono corrette, in effetti? È per questo che mi stai punendo? Si inchinò alla vecchia capra, che fumava a questo punto. "Mi dispiace tanto Preside, non sapevo che doveva essere un segreto! Prometto che non lo dirò a nessun altro! Mi dispiace davvero!" Alzò la testa, guardando pietoso. "Non pensavo di aver indovinato correttamente! Prometto che non lo sapevo!</p><p>Gli Slytherins iniziarono a snickering, così come i Weasley Twins, e quando McGonagall iniziò a discutere con Silente, la sua punizione fu ritirata, non che il vecchio ne fosse felice.</p><p>Tutto il corpo studentesco aveva già sentito tutto. Cosa importava se non l'avesse detto a nessun altro? Tutti lo sapevano già adesso!</p><p>Harry si sedette, soddisfatto della sua recitazione, e continuò a mangiare come se nulla fosse successo.</p><p>Questo è stato il giorno migliore della sua vita: imbarazzare la sua cara sorella e insultare Silente allo stesso tempo?</p><p>Stava passando una bella giornata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Il primo giorno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo la colazione, tutti sono stati svensi i loro programmi di classe. Harry sorrise al professor Flitwick educatamente, e lo ringraziò.</p><p>"Grazie per avermi dato il mio programma, professore." Flitwick sorrise indietro, ma la ricerca glint nei suoi occhi ha indicato che si aspettava qualcosa di più.</p><p>"Nessun problema, il signor Potter. E 'mio dovere, dopo tutto.</p><p>Il sorriso di Harry si allargava. Quindi i goblin erano davvero in comunicazione con il professore di mezzo goblin. Sembra che le Informazioni su Hogwarts provenivano da lui.</p><p>Mentre il professore camminava davanti a lui, sussurrò alle sue spalle dolcemente a Gobbledygook.</p><p>"Buona giornata, professore." L'uomo si rozzerò, ma Harry si era già girato allontanandosi, un piccolo sorriso sul suo viso.</p><p>L'unico che aveva notato il piccolo scambio fu Severus Piton, che sentì interesse per il Ragazzo-Chi-Era-Dimenticato.</p><p>Un piccolo sorriso abbelliva le caratteristiche dello Slytherin mentre vedeva lo shock sul volto del professore mezzo goblin, e poi l'sorriso da solo dell'erede di Potter.</p><p>Sembrava che quest'anno sarebbe stato molto più diverso di quanto si aspettasse.</p><p>{}</p><p>La loro prima lezione fu l'Erpologia con gli Slytherins. Harry, che sapeva già dov'era l'aula, disse ai suoi compagni Ravenclaw i primi anni a seguirlo.</p><p>Insieme, sono uscito dal castello, e ci siamo incontrati con gli Slytherins mentre escono.</p><p>Entrambi i gruppi decisero di viaggiare insieme, e nel silenzio, uno di loro si avvicinò a Harry.</p><p>Harry girò leggermente la testa alla tosse morbida, e sorrise elegantemente.</p><p>"Erede Malfoy. Un piacere conoscerti dopo tutti questi anni. Ho sentito un bel po 'di casa tua da mio padre.</p><p>Malfoy battere le palpebre, sorpreso dal suo approccio gentile, poi deriso.</p><p>"Tutto negativo, presumo?" Harry ridacchiò leggermente.</p><p>"Sfortunatamente. Ma devo dire, non sei quello che mi aspettavo. La bionda ha tossito.</p><p>"Mi scusi?", Ha chiesto, leggermente arrabbiato. Harry lo ha salutato.</p><p>"Da quello che mi ha detto mio padre, dovresti avere un certo tatuaggio di serpente sull'avambraccio sinistro, e uccidere Babbani ogni volta che ne vedi uno." Lo guardò oltre. "Quindi, sì, molto diverso da quello che mi è stato detto."</p><p>Malfoy sbattuto le palpebre, in silenzio per qualche tempo mentre digerisceva le informazioni, prima di ridere.</p><p>"Che stupido!" Poi ansimò. "Oh, mi scuso se ti ho offeso."</p><p>Harry rise allegramente.</p><p>"Niente affatto. Il pregiudizio di mio padre contro il Signore Oscuro è abbastanza stupido.</p><p>Gli Slytherins condividevano uno sguardo, incuriosito.</p><p>Daphne Greengrass si è fatto avanti.</p><p>"Quali sono le tue opinioni allora, Heir Potter?" chiese freddamente, era conosciuta come la Regina di Ghiaccio nell'ultima vita di Harry, dopo tutto.</p><p>Harry si rivolse alla ragazza, sorridendo ancora sul suo viso, non dopo essersi oscurato minimamente.</p><p>"Questa è una domanda pericolosa da porre, Heiress Greengrass." fu la sua risposta, ma dal luccichio negli occhi, era ovvio per i giovani serpenti che era divertito.</p><p>Sembrava che l'erede della Potter House fosse più Slytherin di quanto avessero pensato.</p><p>Arrivarono poco dopo nell'aula di Erpetologia, dove il professor Sprout li salutò.</p><p>"Oh, sei riuscito a trovare la tua strada, sono contento!", Ha esclamato allegramente. "Stavo per scortarti, ma tu era già partito."</p><p>Harry sorrise educatamente.</p><p>"Avevo già chiesto indicazioni a un professore studente più a vecchio, ma grazie per la vostra considerazione."</p><p>Germoglio sorrise al giovane Potter.</p><p>"Un Ravenclaw al centro, eh?", Ha chiesto retoricamente, e aprì la porta. "Beh, vai avanti, entra!"</p><p>{}</p><p>La lezione è stata abbastanza piacevole, in realtà. Contrariamente alle aspettative di Harry, Sprout era in realtà un ottimo insegnante. Sembra che nella sua vita, le sue abilità fossero state ostacolate dalla pigrizia dei Grifondiri. Ma qui, all'interno dei due gruppi di studenti più desiderosi di imparare, brillava brillantemente.</p><p>Dopo la lezione, Harry rimase indietro per qualche tempo, facendo molte domande al professore. L'erpologia non era il suo miglior forte, e anche se ne sapesse molto, non avrebbe mai avuto il pollice verde che Neville aveva.</p><p>Sprout era felice di essere interessato all'argomento, e gli spiegò i motivi per cui preparare gli ingredienti in modo diverso si aspettava così tanto il risultato di una pozione, e Harry in realtà imparò molto che non aveva conosciuto nella sua vita precedente.</p><p>Sembrava che avesse sottovalutato l'importanza che l'erpologia aveva.</p><p>Dopo qualche tempo, ha salutato il professore, con un ritardo nella mano da tutto il tempo usato per parlare, e si è diretto verso l'aula Charms.</p><p>Bussando, entrò, inchinandosi educatamente al Professore che si rivolse a lui, ignorando gli occhi dei Ravenclaw e dei Grifondori su di lui.</p><p>"Mi scuso per essere in ritardo, professore. Il professor Sprout ed io stavamo avendo una piacevole discussione sull'uso delle erbe in Pozioni, e mi sembra di aver perso la traccia del tempo. Poi si raddrizza e tirò fuori il suo permesso, consegnandolo all'uomo. "Ecco il mio permesso. Ancora una volta, mi dispiace per essere in ritardo.</p><p>Il mezzo goblin sorrise giovialmente.</p><p>"Oh, va bene Mr. Potter. Spero che la sua discussione sia stata illuminante. Siediti.</p><p>Ringraziando il professore, si sedette accanto a Terry Boot, un suo compagno di dormitorio, sorridendolo, e ascoltò la lezione del professore sui movimenti della bacchetta.</p><p>Ignorò il bagliore di sua sorella noioso sul lato della testa, tutta l'attenzione bloccata sul professore.</p><p>{}</p><p>Dopo le lezioni, rimase ancora una volta indietro, il professor Flitwick sembrava abbastanza felice di essere lì.</p><p>"Quindi i miei soci avevano ragione sulle tue abilità linguistiche", disse al ragazzo, ma con sua sorpresa, il ragazzo non fu minimamente scosso dalle informazioni.</p><p>Invece, vide il ragazzo svolazzarsi il polso, e diversi reparti di privacy li circondavano, facendogli alzare un sopracciglio. Interessante.</p><p>Contrariamente alla credenza popolare, Filius Flitwick non era un ingenuo uomo fortunato. Era più freddo e più calcolo, motivo per cui i goblin lo consideravano della loro razza nonostante il suo stato di mezzo sangue.</p><p>"L'unità di intelligence goblin ha lo stesso talento che ho sentito, a quanto pare." rispose invece il ragazzo. "Per quanto mi piacerebbe chattare, non abbiamo abbastanza tempo. Sarebbe possibile continuare questo dopo cena?</p><p>Flitwick annuì, un sorriso soddisfatto sul suo viso. Harry Potter non era davvero un bambino normale. Non aveva l'ora di sentire di più su di lui.</p><p>"Certo." Il ragazzo si è sfiorato ancora una volta il polso in risposta, i reparti sono scomparsi.</p><p>"Allora", disse, un tono più infantile che sanguinava nella sua voce. "Posso fare alcune domande sulla magia senza bacchetta e senza parole?"</p><p>{}</p><p>Sia lo studente che il professore si diressero a pranzo insieme, chiacchierando piacevolmente sulla strada. Hanno degli sguardi strani sulla strada, ma erano così profondi nella conversazione che non gli importava.</p><p>La Sala Grande è stata accolta con un'altra scena strana: un professore e uno studenti in una discussione approfondita sul perché Wizards ha richiesto di usare le bacchette.</p><p>Dopo che Harry è arrivato al suo tavolo, ha detto addio a metà goblin con la promessa di continuare il loro discorso un'altra volta.</p><p>Flitwick andò al Head Table e si sedette, iniziando a parlare con Sprout, e dagli sguardi che spararono a Harry, ovviamente si trattava di lui.</p><p>Harry ha ignorato l'aspetto che tutti gli stavano dando, mettendo un po 'di insalata di patate sul suo piatto.</p><p>Alla fine, qualcuno ha parlato.</p><p>"Amico, stavi solo discutendo di Charms con Flitwick?" Harry sorrise educatamente a lui.</p><p>"Sì, c'è un problema?" Il ragazzo lo a bocca e fucila, ma lo scosse dopo pochi secondi.</p><p>"È un professore, ha un master in charms. Per avere davvero una discussione accesa come quella con un professore, sei un mostro?" esclamò.</p><p>Il rumore attirò l'attenzione, e l'intera Ravenclaw House stava presto ascoltando.</p><p>Harry sorrise timidamente.</p><p>"Ho sempre avuto simpatia per Charms, e ho letto molto su di esso. Soprattutto sulla magia senza bacchetta, voglio dire, chi non vuole essere in grado di fare magia senza dover fare i conti con trace? Questo è quello di cui stavamo discutendo.</p><p>Penelope Clearwater, prefetto di quinta elementare, si è chinato in avanti nell'interesse.</p><p>"E?", Ha chiesto.</p><p>Harry sorrise.</p><p>"Teoricamente, usare la magia con una bacchetta è più facile perché abbiamo un obiettivo specifico su cui concentrare la nostra magia e le bacchette sono fatte di legni speciali che risuonano con i nuclei magici dei maghi", ha spiegato. "Quindi, teoricamente, se pensiamo a una parte del nostro corpo come al punto focale della nostra magia, poiché è collegata al nostro nucleo magico, possiamo fare la magia senza bacchetta."</p><p>Molte persone sembravano profondamente nel pensiero, e gli altri primi anni erano eccitati.</p><p>"Quindi, anche se non abbiamo un'affinità con esso, possiamo fare magia senza bacchette?"</p><p>Harry annuì.</p><p>"Sì, un'affinità magica è la facilità con cui puoi realizzare un'abilità magica. Anche se non hai affinità, con il duro lavoro e le istruzioni corrette, puoi imparare un'abilità che vuoi avere.</p><p>Sue Li canticchiava.</p><p>"Perché questo non ci viene insegnato in classe?"</p><p>"Poiché è solo teoria, non c'è alcuna prova che possa funzionare." è arrivata una forma vocale dietro di lui. Saltò e si voltò.</p><p>Era il professor Flitwick.</p><p>"Professore!", Ha gridato di sorpresa.</p><p>Flitwick sorrise, continuando la sua lezione.</p><p>"Se qualcuno ci prova abbastanza, forse funzionerà, chissà?"</p><p>E durante l'intera ora di pranzo, gli studenti hanno chiesto al professore le loro domande sull'argomento, entusiasti dell'idea della magia senza bacchetta.</p><p>Gli altri professori sembravano sorpresi che una tale discussione avvenisse nella Sala Grande, con così tanti studenti interessati. Normalmente, hanno dovuto costringere i loro studenti ad imparare materie con la minaccia di OMR e NUOVE.</p><p>Una lezione aperta come questa non era mai successa prima.</p><p>McGonagall canticchiò, pensieroso.</p><p>"Forse potrei fare anche una cosa del genere", ha commentato, alcuni altri professori che snodando le sue parole.</p><p>Nel frattempo, Silente sembrava livido. Aveva fatto così tanto per limitare il curriculum per indebolire la prossima generazione, e ora tutto il suo duro lavoro non è andato a nulla.</p><p>C'era un motivo per cui la magia senza bacchetta non faceva più parte del curriculum!</p><p>Se sempre più Maghi imparavano a fare magia senza la dipendenza dalle bacchette, sarebbero più forti.</p><p>Più forte di quanto volesse che fossero.</p><p>Era facile modellare i deboli, e per averli deboli, aveva bisogno di limitare le loro informazioni e abilità.</p><p>Ma ora, tutto si stava sgretolando. Aveva mezza mente di prendere d'assalto laggiù e terminare la discussione, ma questo avrebbe messo una macchia su sua immagine nonno.</p><p>Così, non poteva fare altro che sorridere con forza, pugnali abbaglianti al tavolo, pugni stretti fino a quando non erano bianchi.</p><p>Harry si è infastinato.</p><p>Sconvolgendo Silente lo rallegrò sempre.</p><p>Il suo piano ebbe successo.</p><p>Presto sarebbe il momento per il prossimo faze.</p><p>Non vedeva l'ora di vedere la faccia della vecchia capra quando il Consiglio gli chiese di ripristinare i soggetti a cui aveva posto fine, sostenendo che erano Magia Oscura.</p><p>Ma per fare questo, aveva bisogno di avere una conversazione con Lord Malfoy.</p><p>
  <em>Era già stordito.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lettere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il giorno dopo, a colazione, iniziarono ad arrivare le lettere delle famiglie, gli strilli dei gufi riempirono il corridoio.</p><p>Poiché la Scozia era abbastanza lontana da Londra, anche con il passo dei gufi, ci vollero uno o due giorni per ricevere le lettere, e un altro o due giorni perché arrivassero a Hogwarts la risposta.</p><p>Harry vide il suo gufo nero come la pece, Cato, che significa "onnisciente", volare verso di lui e sorrise tristemente.</p><p>Hedwig gli mancava e gli sarebbe piaciuto riaverla, ma lei attirava troppa attenzione.</p><p>Così, invece, Rose aveva comprato Edvige, chiamandola Morgana, e sebbene a Morgana adesso non piacesse, le ubbidiva comunque.</p><p>Harry tese la mano, e Catone vi atterrò dolcemente, lasciando cadere la sua lettera sul tavolo, poi gridando e strofinandosi il naso sulla guancia, facendolo ridacchiare leggermente.</p><p>"Ciao, Catone." salutò, e il gufo praticamente sorrise, strofinando il naso con la mano che aveva teso per lasciarglielo fare.</p><p>Anthony Goldstein 'whoa'.</p><p>"Wow, Harry, il tuo gufo sembra abbastanza preso con te."</p><p>Harry ridacchiò.</p><p>"Sì, sembra che mi adori per qualche motivo. Non appena ho posato gli occhi su di lui, è entrato nella porta della sua gabbia, cercando di raggiungermi."</p><p>Boot fischiò.</p><p>"Vorrei che il mio fosse così." disse con un sospiro, indicando il barbagianni che lo fissava mentre era appollaiato sul tavolo, mordicchiando un po 'di pancetta.</p><p>Harry prese una fetta di pancetta e la porse a Catone, che la prese felicemente. Poi ne prese un altro e lo offrì al barbagianni.</p><p>Boot rimase a bocca aperta.</p><p>"Amico, non farlo! Ti morderà!" Si alzò, cercando di allungare la mano, ma il gufo si era già sporto verso il dito di Harry.</p><p>Contrariamente alle loro aspettative, il gufo ha semplicemente fischiato e, mordicchiandosi leggermente il dito, ha afferrato la cinghia, masticandola felicemente.</p><p>Sia Boot che Goldstein rimasero a bocca aperta davanti a Harry.</p><p>"È fantastico, Harry!" Boot gridò. "Come hai fatto?"</p><p>Harry sorrise educatamente.</p><p>"Sono sempre stato simpatico agli animali, immagino." ha detto loro.</p><p>Entrambi i ragazzi sospirarono.</p><p>"Amico, sei davvero fantastico: con la tua conoscenza di Incantesimi e ora questo, potrei crederci se tu fossi il Prescelto invece!" esclamò Goldstein, piegandosi all'indietro sconfitto. "Seriamente, non ho altra spiegazione su come sei così dannatamente perfetto!"</p><p>Si udì uno schianto dal tavolo dei Grifondoro e Rose si alzò, furiosa, con Ronald Weasley che la sorreggeva, altrettanto rossa.</p><p>"Come ti permetti! Sono la Ragazza-Sopravvissuta, sono la Sconfitta di Voldemort!" Rantoli riempirono la Sala Grande al nome pronunciato del temuto Signore Oscuro. "Quel maledetto insetto non ha fatto niente!"</p><p>Gridò anche Ron.</p><p>"Sì, chiedi scusa a Rose!" gridò, facendo deridere Harry.</p><p>"Sycophant." mormorò sottovoce, ma visibilmente sorrise educatamente.</p><p>"Mi scuso se siamo sembrati maleducati. Anthony e Terry erano solo sorpresi che andassi d'accordo con un gufo orribilmente temperato, tutto qui! Non intendevamo offendere te, mia cara sorella, o la tua seguace."</p><p>Il Weasley diventò più luminoso dei suoi capelli.</p><p>"Come ti permetti! Non sono il suo seguace, sono il suo migliore amico! A differenza di voi Junior Mangiamorte, noi non siamo seguaci al Lato Chiaro!"</p><p>La Sala Grande era piena di silenzio, molti ancora scioccati dall'insulto. Definire qualcuno seguace di un Signore Oscuro in quel modo, era pazzo quel ragazzo?</p><p>Le labbra di Harry si incresparono.</p><p>"Stai agendo in modo irrazionale. Per favore siediti e ignorerò quello che hai appena detto."</p><p>Weasley si fece beffe.</p><p>"Ho ragione, no? Cosa, non puoi attaccarmi ora che il tuo Signore è morto? Hai paura?" lo provocò e Harry sospirò.</p><p>"Per favore, cessate le vostre sciocche accuse." disse al ragazzo, voce ferma. "Se mi stai accusando di schierarmi con l'uomo che ha attaccato la mia famiglia, sei molto più sciocco di quanto pensassi. Attenti alle tue parole, signor Weasley."</p><p>La rossa sembrava essersi resa conto di quello che aveva detto e chiuse la bocca, arrossendo per l'imbarazzo.</p><p>Dopo pochi minuti, la Sala tornò com'era prima, e Harry si rivolse ai due ragazzi che avevano iniziato a combattere contro la loro volontà.</p><p>"Sembra che ci siano persone piuttosto avventate nel nostro anno". disse, così indifferente alla pesante accusa che persino il Prefetto del 6 ° anno gridò di rabbia.</p><p>"È pazzo? Ti ha solo… ti ha solo accusato di unirti alla persona che ha tentato di uccidere i tuoi genitori!" esclamò, ma Harry si limitò a sorridere al ragazzo.</p><p>"Grazie per avermi difeso, ma va bene." disse, e il Corvonero rimase a bocca aperta al ragazzo che si era appena comportato come se essere accusato di qualcosa così farsa era niente.</p><p>Molti hanno sentito il loro rispetto per l'Erede Potter aumentare dopo la discussione. Sebbene non sapessero molto del ragazzo, era sempre stato lasciato all'ombra di sua sorella.</p><p>Invece di diventare una persona gelosa, era un ragazzo gentile e indulgente maturo oltre i suoi anni.</p><p>Penelope Clearwater sospirò esausta.</p><p>"Dirò a Percy di tenere un guinzaglio più stretto su suo fratello." ha detto al tavolo, e molti annuirono se la decisione.</p><p>Harry sorrise raggiante alla ragazza.</p><p>"Grazie per avermi aiutato! Sono davvero contento che siamo membri della stessa casa!" disse allegramente, e all'espressione innocente del suo volto, molti si sciolsero.</p><p>Un angelo ?, pensarono alcuni allucinati e vedendo un'aureola sulla sua testa, mentre altri si meravigliavano del perdono del ragazzo.</p><p>Harry sorrise internamente. Gancio, lenza e platina.</p><p>Non avevano bisogno di sapere che si era aspettato che la discussione accadesse quando aveva deciso di mostrare il suo talento nel gestire gli animali.</p><p>Un leggero sorrisetto apparve sul suo viso, ma lo nascose sorseggiando il suo tè, chiacchierando allegramente con i suoi compagni di anno e l'occasionale studente senior.</p><p>Severus Snape fissò pensieroso il ragazzo che ancora una volta aveva ribaltato le sorti a suo favore.</p><p>Davvero astuto, pensò. Le sue speculazioni erano state confermate.</p><p>Harry Potter era un enigma. Un enigma con eccellenti capacità sociali e un talento per la manipolazione.</p><p>Nel frattempo, Silente si arrabbiava. Il ragazzo aveva vinto ancora una volta una discussione con sua sorella e, a quanto pare, la gente iniziava a insospettirsi della relazione tra i due.</p><p>Aveva bisogno di impedire che la verità venisse scoperta, che la giovane Rosa non era la perfetta Salvatore della Luce che era stata immaginata per essere.</p><p>Ma prima che potesse attuare i suoi piani, il Rumor Mill di Hogwarts fece il suo lavoro.</p><p>Poche ore dopo la discussione, tra gli studenti correva voce che Rose Potter avesse fatto il prepotente su Harry Potter fin da giovane, cercando di opprimerlo.</p><p>Nessuno sapeva chi avesse dato il via alla voce, ma l'effetto è stato istantaneo: tutti hanno iniziato a prestare particolare attenzione alle interazioni tra i gemelli.</p><p>Nel frattempo, l'autore sorrideva, mormorando felicemente ignorando gli occhi su di lui, i suoi gioielli verdi si nascondevano dietro le palpebre per la soddisfazione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. La prima lezione di pozioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era l'ora della prima lezione di Pozione del primo anno di Corvonero.</p><p>Harry era piuttosto eccitato. Le pozioni erano un argomento di cui era appassionato, nella sua vita passata, anche se il suo talento era stato soppresso dai blocchi fondamentali (indovina chi?) E dalla soppressione di Snape, dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort, era diventato un esperto nell'arte, anche se segretamente.</p><p>Nessuno dei suoi cosiddetti amici non era mai stato consapevole dei suoi talenti o intelligenza, come se lo fossero stati si sarebbero sentiti minacciati.</p><p>Era molto più facile fingere di fronte a qualcuno pensato per essere stupido che intelligente, e in questo modo, quando non si comportavano correttamente, Harry poteva ricordare ancora una volta che la loro relazione non era reale, che era successo solo a causa di I suoi soldi.</p><p>Che non era solo paranoico, che ogni suo sospetto era reale.</p><p>Scosse la testa per liberarsene dai pensieri e spostò la sua attenzione sulla conversazione dei primi anni sul famigerato professore di pozioni.</p><p>"-il secondo anno dice che Piton favorisce i Serpeverde e odia gli altri, senza mai dare punti, ma odia così tanto Grifondoro che nessun Grifondoro ha mai ricevuto una E!" Boot gridò, e Harry scosse il suo hrad, ridacchiando.</p><p>Il suono fece voltare gli altri verso di lui, e Mandy Brocklehurst, che per qualche motivo non gli piaceva, lo schernì.</p><p>"Pensi che sia divertente, Potter?" ringhiò. "Beh, immagino che con il tuo status di erede, non hai bisogno di studiare affatto! Ma non tutti noi siamo fortunati come te!"</p><p>Harry le sorrise, ignorando le sue parole.</p><p>"Non credo che il professor Snape sarà così cattivo come ci è stato detto," disse ai primi anni, che si era rianimato alle sue parole. "semplicemente perché quest'anno ha un obiettivo forte". Fece una "V" nell'aria, a simboleggiare la cicatrice di Rose, e l'altra sbatté le palpebre, poi si illuminò.</p><p>"Giusto!" Esclamò Goldstein sollevato. "Piton odia di più James Potter, da quello che ho sentito. Quindi, insieme all'essere il GWL, Rose Potter sarebbe il suo più grande obiettivo!" Poi guardò Harry insicuro. "Ma Harry, James Potter è anche tuo padre, non ti tratterà diversamente?"</p><p>Brocklehurst rise.</p><p>"Ti sta bene, Potter, per essere un bastardo arrogante!"</p><p>Harry continuò a sorridere.</p><p>"Non ho nulla di cui diffidare." disse con sicurezza. "Ho già letto tutto il materiale necessario per il primo anno, e ora ho preparato tutte le pozioni del primo anno fino alla perfezione. Sono abbastanza sicuro che potrei superare le Pozioni del primo anno in questo momento se avessi fatto il test."</p><p>Gli altri rimasero a bocca aperta alle informazioni, Brocklehurst lo schernì ancora una volta, non che a Harry importasse.</p><p>Dopotutto, gli idioti sarebbero idioti.</p><p>"Non hai bisogno di ostentare la tua ricchezza di fronte a noi, sappiamo già di tutti i tutor privati assunti dalla tua famiglia. Ovviamente hai studiato con loro! Non abbiamo le stesse possibilità, sei solo nato fortunato ! Non sei speciale o altro! "</p><p>Harry sospirò, grattandosi la testa, poi la inclinò leggermente di lato, gli occhi pieni di confusione.</p><p>"Ma non ho mai avuto tutor?" disse interrogativamente. "Tutti quelli assunti dalla nostra famiglia insegnavano etichetta o cultura generale, e quella che aveva bisogno di quelle lezioni era Rose, non io. Non ho mai avuto tutor."</p><p>Vedendo alcune persone rianimarsi alla consapevolezza, sorrise internamente.</p><p>Ancora un'altra piccola prova che veniva trattato in modo diverso da sua sorella, che le voci di Hogwarts avrebbero probabilmente trasformato in qualcosa di molto più sorprendente e orribile da ascoltare.</p><p>Harry non vedeva l'ora di vedere i frutti del suo lavoro.</p><p>E così, arrivarono all'aula di Pozioni, vedendo i Tassorosso dietro di loro tremare e tremare sul posto.</p><p>Ebbene, i sotterranei erano un posto più intimidatorio. Inoltre, laggiù c'erano parecchi gradi più freddi e gli studenti non avevano ancora imparato il fascino del riscaldamento.</p><p>Rivolgendosi ai Corvonero e vedendoli tremare anche lui, fece scattare il polso da sotto le vesti esterne e guardò gli studenti che si calmavano, mentre il colore tornava sui loro volti.</p><p>Facendo lo stesso con i Tassorosso, tornò a chiacchierare con i suoi compagni di dormitorio, aspettando l'arrivo del "pipistrello sotterraneo", come gli era stato detto che lo chiamavano.</p><p>Snape arrivò diversi minuti dopo, aprendo l'aula con uno sbuffo, e mentre si sedevano, pronunciò il suo discorso che sembrava sempre dare nei primi anni sulla "gloria dell'imbottigliamento" e "mettere un tappo a morte".</p><p>Ciò non gli aveva impedito di morire nelle mani di Voldemort.</p><p>Scuotendosi da quei pensieri, vide la faccia di Snape diventare brutta quando arrivò al nome di Harry, e le labbra contrarsi per il fastidio</p><p>"Potter, Harry." Chiamò, praticamente sputando il cognome di Harry, e il primo anno mandò a lanciare occhiate al ragazzo dagli occhi di gioiello, che ignorò il disgusto nella sua voce e rispose con un tono di voce perfetto.</p><p>"Presente, signore."</p><p>L'uomo si fermò, fissandolo con sospetto come se improvvisamente si aspettasse che lo attaccasse, poi continuò a prenderlo.</p><p>Dopo la presenza, si è immediatamente rivolto a Harry e ha iniziato a fargli le stesse tre domande della sua ultima vita.</p><p>Harry si mise a rispondere perfettamente, e l'uomo gli fece un brusco cenno del capo.</p><p>"Sembra che tu sia almeno più competente della tua controparte." disse, e gli studenti rimasero senza fiato per la lode, facendo sì che l'uomo li fissasse. "Ma non alzare nemmeno la testa. Capito?"</p><p>Harry annuì, sorridendo leggermente. Sapeva che l'avvertimento era diretto anche alla produzione di pozioni.</p><p>Non si dovrebbe mai diventare arroganti per le proprie capacità, per non rovinare una pozione e subirne le conseguenze.</p><p>"Certo, signore. Grazie per il suo promemoria. E spero davvero che mia sorella non vi abbia stancato troppo. Se è così, mi scuso da parte sua." Poi si alzò e si inchinò all'uomo, facendolo sbattere le palpebre sorpreso.</p><p>"Sedere." disse solo, e mentre Harry si sedeva, si voltò, iniziando la lezione.</p><p>Alla fine della lezione, mentre usciva dall'aula, Harry sentì una voce calma dietro di lui.</p><p>"Cinque punti a Corvonero per il dovuto rispetto verso un professore."</p><p>Quelli che lo udirono rimasero a bocca aperta e scattarono la testa ad Harry, che aveva il fantasma di un sorriso sul suo volto.</p><p>Goldstein gemette.</p><p>"Che diavolo, Harry? Cosa sei? Sto davvero iniziando a credere che tu sia speciale."</p><p>Harry ridacchiò in risposta.</p><p>"Ognuno è speciale a modo suo."</p><p>Entrambi i ragazzi accanto a lui gemettero.</p><p>"Andiamo, Harry, sarebbe meglio se ti vantassi! Sembri mio nonno!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Tempo per il volo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il tempo andò avanti e venne il momento della prima lezione di volo del primo anno di Corvonero con i Tassorosso.</p><p>Harry non era infastidito dall'aria nervosa e aspettativa intorno agli studenti, e mentre chiacchierava con calma al tavolo della colazione, Terry lo notò con un gemito.</p><p>"Che diavolo, Harry, non sei affatto nervoso?" finalmente uscì dopo una ventina di minuti di pranzo, attirando l'attenzione di Michael e Anthony mentre lo faceva.</p><p>Harry rise piano.</p><p>"Beh, sono fortunato grazie alla genetica volante superiore che ho ereditato da mio padre," rispose, asciugandosi abilmente le labbra dopo aver finito gli ultimi bocconi del suo pane tostato. "e, beh, questa non sarà la mia prima volta su una scopa; mio padre e mio padrino se ne sono assicurati."</p><p>Brocklehurst sbuffò di lato, evidentemente dopo aver ascoltato la conversazione.</p><p>"Smettila di metterti in mostra, Potter." sbottò, e Michael, che ne aveva abbastanza del suo atteggiamento, alla fine scattò dopo una settimana di tolleranza.</p><p>"Tu, cosa hai contro Harry? Non ti ha fatto niente, eppure continui a insultarlo ea lamentarti della sua ricchezza! Sei geloso o qualcosa del genere?"</p><p>Il viso della ragazza si arrossò e le sue sopracciglia si socchiusero, mentre i suoi occhi roteavano freneticamente, pensando a una risposta per l'accusa, che era azzeccata. Harry sentì l'angolo delle sue labbra alzarsi leggermente alla vista della ragazza agitata, ma lo nascose dietro il tovagliolo, fingendo di continuare a pulirsi la faccia dal cibo.</p><p>"Io-io non sono!" Brocklehurst scoppiò dopo un po ', il suo viso arrossì ancora di più quando balbettò, facendo ridacchiare i ragazzi. "Sono solo davvero infastidito dal fatto che Potter accenni a tutti i soldi che ha tutto il tempo!"</p><p>Harry alzò un sopracciglio a questo, posando il tovagliolo sul tavolo.</p><p>"Non ricordo di aver fatto una cosa del genere. Se posso chiedere un esempio?"</p><p>La ragazza si calmò, la mente faceva gli straordinari per trovare una soluzione, gli occhi su di lei le impedivano di concentrarsi.</p><p>"Y-ti sei appena vantato di aver imparato a volare in giovane età!" lo accusò, facendo sospirare deluso il ragazzo dagli occhi di Avada Kedavra.</p><p>"Molte famiglie magiche lo fanno con i loro figli, però," disse con un mormorio. "Ad esempio, i Weasley lo fanno, e non credo che siano considerati 'ricchi'," Poi si voltò verso il tavolo di Grifondoro, vedendo se qualcuno dei suddetti capelli rossi avesse sentito la sua osservazione, e vedendo che non erano a conoscenza, si voltò torna alla ragazza rossa di barbabietola, sorridendo leggermente. "non che lo dica per insultarli o altro. È solo un esempio." Le sue dita picchiettarono con calma sul tavolo e appoggiò il mento su una mano, gli occhi che guizzavano avanti e indietro da loro a Brocklehurst. "Allora, il tuo argomento è viziato, non lo dici?"</p><p>La ragazza rimase a bocca aperta, un suono strozzato le sfuggì dalla bocca, nessuna parola in grado di formare, mentre Terry diede una pacca sulla spalla a Harry.</p><p>"Bella, Harry!" Harry si limitò a rivolgere il suo sorriso calmo a lui, senza rispondere.</p><p>Nel corso della settimana si erano avvicinati e Harry stava iniziando a pensare ai tre ragazzi come al loro nome piuttosto che al loro ultimo.</p><p>"Non lo dico per metterla in imbarazzo," disse all'altro ragazzo dopo un po '. "Sono solo piuttosto turbato dalle accuse che mi vengono fatte."</p><p>Terry si strinse nelle spalle.</p><p>"Non cambia il fatto che hai vinto facilmente la discussione. Sei eccellente con le parole."</p><p>Harry ridacchiò.</p><p>"Grazie per il complimento."</p><p>Pochi minuti dopo, erano fuori, diretti verso i Flying Grounds, con chiacchiere nervose che echeggiavano negli ampi corridoi che attraversavano.</p><p>Arrivarono al campo di volo una decina di minuti prima dell'inizio della lezione, l'istruttore, Madam Hooch, già lì, le scope disposte su due file di fronte a lei.</p><p>I Tassorosso arrivarono un minuto prima dell'inizio della lezione, rumorosi e allegri come sempre, e la lezione iniziò.</p><p>Madama Hooch li ha istruiti su come sedersi e tenere la scopa, e Harry ha trovato la lezione piuttosto affascinante. nella sua vita precedente, una certa rossa non aveva smesso di parlare, quindi non era stato in grado di ascoltare con attenzione, ma ora vedeva quanto fosse utile la lezione del professore.</p><p>Qualche tempo dopo, Hooch disse loro di chiamare le loro scope e di sollevarle da terra.</p><p>"Dì" su '! "Disse loro, e proprio come in precedenza, la scopa di Harry schizzò verso l'alto e gli colpì immediatamente la mano.</p><p>Ci è voluto del tempo perché tutti riuscissero, ma poi è arrivato il momento di montare le scope.</p><p>Per fortuna, questa volta nessuno è rimasto ferito e la lezione è andata bene, Hooch ha insegnato loro il Quidditch e mostrato loro le tre palle.</p><p>Harry si rese conto che stare con Grifondoro comportava rischi inutili, e ancora una volta ringraziò il Cappello per averlo smistato con Corvonero in questa vita.</p><p>Dopo la lezione, disse ai suoi amici che aveva alcune domande da porre e rimase indietro, aiutando l'istruttore di volo a liberare il campo.</p><p>"Madam Hooch," gridò in seguito, facendo voltare la donna in attesa. "Posso chiedere perché le scope sono così vecchie? Ho notato che alcune stanno marcendo e altre hanno la muffa. Non è abbastanza pericoloso? E se si rompono durante il volo?"</p><p>Il professore sospirò.</p><p>"Ho consultato il Preside molte volte, ma si rifiuta di rinnovare le scope, dicendo che non ci sono fondi sufficienti per farlo."</p><p>Harry mormorò pensieroso. Lo aveva immaginato. Maledetta vecchia folaga.</p><p>"E se scrivi al consiglio dei governatori?" suggerì, e la donna sbatté le palpebre, riflettendo attentamente.</p><p>"Potrebbe funzionare." disse dopo un po ', voltandosi verso il ragazzo e fissandolo attentamente. "Non ci avevo mai pensato."</p><p>L'angolo della bocca di Harry si sollevò leggermente.</p><p>"La maggior parte non lo fa", ha risposto. "Poiché Silente sembra più potente del consiglio, la maggior parte pensa che abbia l'ultima parola sulle questioni scolastiche, ma le scelte vengono effettivamente decise con il voto."</p><p>Hooch annuì bruscamente.</p><p>"Lo terrò a mente. Grazie, signor Potter."</p><p>Harry sorrise piacevolmente.</p><p>"Niente affatto. Desidero solo il meglio di noi."</p><p>Poi la salutò e tornò al castello canticchiando un tono piacevole.</p><p>Ancora un altro colpo al potere di Silente. Le scope sarebbero state probabilmente sostituite entro la fine del mese, quando ogni mese si tenevano i consigli. Il fatto che le scope fossero state sostituite avrebbe incuriosito molti, e presto si sarebbe sparsa la voce che era stato Silente a ostacolare il rinnovo e mettere in pericolo gli studenti.</p><p>Il sorriso di Harry si allargò.</p><p>Tutto stava andando proprio come previsto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Daily Prophet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il mese passò e la riunione del Consiglio si svolse, i risultati lasciarono l'intero castello a sussurri.</p><p>Voci dicevano che il motivo per cui le scope sarebbero state finalmente rinnovate era grazie al consiglio. È stato anche detto che il motivo per cui ciò non era accaduto prima era a causa di Silente.</p><p>La notizia si è diffusa a macchia d'olio, alcuni studenti ne hanno persino scritto a casa. Il fatto che Silente, una delle figure più influenti della Gran Bretagna magica, avesse commesso un tale errore era piuttosto interessante per il popolo dei maghi britannici.</p><p>Così, quando la settimana scolastica ricominciava il giorno dopo, la mattina durante la colazione, la sala era inondata di gufi che trasportavano giornali.</p><p>Harry lasciò che Catone si appollaiasse sulla sua spalla, il gufo gli mordicchiò l'orecchio e gridò allegramente, e scartò il giornale, il titolo `` The Daily Prophet '' scritto in grassetto sulla prima pagina e un articolo con lettere relativamente grande sul davanti, che mostrava l'immagine di un album di Silente, la faccia contratta per il fastidio mentre Lucius Malfoy, il capo del consiglio dei governatori, muove la bocca.</p><p>Il ragazzo dagli occhi di gioiello mormorava felice, gli occhi che scivolavano nel titolo dell'articolo:</p><p>'Le scope di Hogwarts vengono finalmente rinnovate dopo ottant'anni! Albus Silente mette in pericolo gli studenti</p><p>Harry sentì l'angolo delle sue labbra tirare verso l'alto mentre sfogliava l'articolo scritto dalla famigerata Rita Skeeter, la donna che aveva rovinato la sua reputazione nella sua vita precedente, e quella che per fortuna lo ha aiutato in questa vita a causa, beh, non breve di ricatto, ma al momento non era importante.</p><p>L'articolo era pieno delle lamentele di Rita sul comportamento negativo di Silente e di lodi per la decisione corretta del Consiglio.</p><p>La donna ha persino accusato Silente di "diventare troppo vecchio per il lavoro", suggerendo un cambio di Preside, o almeno "diminuendo tutto il duro lavoro che il poveretto ha intrapreso".</p><p>Alla fine, Harry non riuscì a trattenere la sua risata, coprendosi la bocca e ridacchiando in silenzio, le spalle leggermente tremanti.</p><p>Terry se ne accorse, guardandolo preoccupato.</p><p>"Harry, amico, stai bene?" chiese, protendendosi verso di lui, le sopracciglia unite.</p><p>Harry riuscì a smettere di ridere e si tolse la mano dal viso, rivolgendo al ragazzo un sorriso rassicurante.</p><p>"Sto bene, grazie per avermelo chiesto, Terry. Sono solo piuttosto mortificato che il preside possa sopportare di mettere in pericolo gli studenti in questo modo! Che orribile!" La sua espressione era quella dell'orrore, e i Serpeverde seduti dietro di lui ridacchiarono, lanciandogli occhiate divertite.</p><p>Anthony annuì d'accordo.</p><p>"Neanche io potevo crederci! Mia madre ha già scritto una denuncia al Ministero. Non crede che Silente sia più idoneo a prendersi cura degli studenti!" egli ha esclamato. Diede un'occhiata al giornale. "Forse Skeeter ha ragione: voglio dire, Dumbledore è il Preside da circa quarant'anni! Forse è ora che si dimetta."</p><p>Suoni di accordo giunsero da coloro che gli erano vicini, e la parola si sparse, raggiungendo il tavolo principale dopo appena dieci minuti. Non appena lo fece, il viso di Silente esplose in una brutta tonalità di viola, soddisfacendo Harry e molti altri che non amavano l'uomo.</p><p>"Come osi!" risuonò la voce del Moccioso-Sfortunatamente-Sopravvissuto, il viso della ragazza di un rosso livido. "Il preside Silente si prende cura di tutti da così tanti anni! Come puoi dirlo!"</p><p>Dean Thomas, quello che sembrava aver suggerito il contrario, impallidì mentre tutti li fissavano, rimpicciolendosi in se stesso.</p><p>Silente si alzò, un luccichio soddisfatto negli occhi per la dichiarazione, ma per il resto la sua solita maschera da nonno, e sorrise giovialmente.</p><p>"Grazie, ragazza mia, ma non era necessario. Potrei essere un po 'vecchia, ma non sono ancora diventata senile!" rise divertito, facendo rabbrividire Harry internamente per la falsità. "Potrei aver commesso un piccolo errore, ma dopotutto sono piuttosto impegnato. Ti assicuro che farò del mio meglio per evitare che una cosa del genere accada di nuovo."</p><p>Harry non poté fare a meno di accigliarsi leggermente per la spudoratezza dell'uomo.</p><p>Un piccolo errore? Le persone sarebbero potute morire a causa di quel piccolo errore!</p><p>Inoltre, era troppo occupato? Allora Hogwarts era troppo faticoso per lui, dopotutto! O forse aveva bisogno di lasciare uno dei suoi altri lavori. Forse essere il Supremo Mugwump dell'ICW e lo Stregone Capo del Wizengamot era troppo lavoro per lui dopotutto, oltre ad essere il preside di Hogwarts!</p><p>Chi è stato che gli ha dato così tanti titoli in primo luogo? Avrebbe potuto sconfiggere Gellert Grindelwald, ma era ancora solo un essere umano.</p><p>Un umano con troppa influenza.</p><p>Harry sospirò irritato al pensiero. Silente non era un santo, solo un potente e un geniale manipolatore. Lo inorridiva che così tante persone credessero davvero che fosse la seconda venuta di Merlino.</p><p>Almeno la fazione Oscura era un po 'più intelligente.</p><p>Harry tornò di scatto alla realtà con i lamenti di Rose sulla grandezza di Silente, e su come nessuno avrebbe dovuto insultarlo, e gemette il più silenziosamente possibile. Sua sorella era una vera idiota. Se solo si fosse accorta di essere stata manipolata.</p><p>Harry non credeva che sarebbe successo presto, ma vabbè, si poteva ancora sognare.</p><p>Anche Silente sembrava averne abbastanza delle invettive di Rose, mentre il suo sorriso diventava un po 'teso.</p><p>"Mia cara ragazza, sono felice che tu mi stia proteggendo, ma non devi farlo. Le persone parleranno sempre, non devi rispondere sempre." Sorrise alla ragazza dopo le sue parole "sagge", e alla fine la ragazza lo lasciò cadere, sedendosi felicemente.</p><p>Poi si voltò di lato e iniziò a parlare con Ronald, probabilmente della presunta grandezza di Silente, e anche Silente si sedette, un sorriso soddisfatto sul viso.</p><p>Era ovviamente orgoglioso di manipolarla. Harry non voleva ammetterlo, ma era anche grato al vecchio per aver zitto la ragazza, anche se era lui il motivo per cui stava parlando in primo luogo.</p><p>Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi riportò lo sguardo al tavolo, dove i suoi amici stavano ancora fissando la rossa, e sorrise dolcemente.</p><p>"Be ', almeno è finita."</p><p>Ha ottenuto una risata fragorosa come risposta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Novembre ingannato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era il 31 ottobre, e Harry era seduto al tavolo di Corvonero, intenzionalmente non mangiava tacchino o beveva succo di zucca, i lineamenti eleganti nascondevano il disgusto che provava dentro per una simile celebrazione Babbana.</p><p>Capiva che accogliere i Babbani nel Mondo Magico, ma invece di insegnare le tradizioni dei Maghi Babbani, insegnare ai Nati Babbani e ai Babbani cresciuti le tradizioni del Mondo Magico aveva molto più senso.</p><p>Dopo tutto, questa era una scuola magica, una scuola in cui venivano insegnate materie magiche.</p><p>La storia magica era una di queste, sebbene Binns insistesse per approfondire le Guerre dei Goblin e nulla di realmente necessario.</p><p>Binns doveva andare, e Harry se ne sarebbe assicurato.</p><p>Durante l'anno scolastico fino a Samhain, non era successo niente di interessante, beh, niente di interessante per Harry.</p><p>Proprio come nel suo mondo precedente, Rose, la sua cosiddetta controparte divenne la più giovane Cercatrice in un secolo e portò Grifondoro a una vittoria ravvicinata contro Serpeverde al suo primo incontro.</p><p>Harry mentirebbe per dire che non è abile, ma sarebbe una sopravvalutazione definirla un genio.</p><p>Un prodigio, forse, ma le era stato insegnato fin da giovane, quindi aveva già esperienza.</p><p>Non sarebbe egoistico da parte sua affermare che il suo primo tentativo di Quidditch era stato molto meglio, anche se si è concluso con lui che ha quasi ingoiato il Boccino d'Oro.</p><p>Ciò non significava che fosse brava, però. Individuare il Boccino entro mezz'ora era ancora qualcosa di cui essere orgoglioso.</p><p>Non qualcosa di cui vantarsi per giorni, però. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi era piuttosto stanco del suo tono arrogante mentre recitava la sua vittoria per la cinquantesima volta.</p><p>Proprio come ricordava, a metà del banchetto, le porte si spalancarono, Raptor si precipitò dentro e urlò di un troll nella prigione, poi svenne.</p><p>Harry è rimasto piuttosto impressionato dal livello della sua recitazione, anche se svenire e cadere in avanti era un po 'troppo.</p><p>Quando la Sala esplose nel caos e Silente ordinò che il perfetto portasse gli studenti nelle loro stanze comuni, Harry non poté fare a meno di ridere.</p><p>Sia le sale comuni di Tassorosso che quelle di Serpeverde si trovavano nelle segrete.</p><p>E lo disse così, con un incantesimo Sonorus in modo che potesse essere ascoltato, facendo calmare gli studenti.</p><p>Silente scosse la testa come se fosse deluso.</p><p>"Ci sono passaggi segreti a cui il personale ha accesso che sono sicuri", ha detto come se fosse ovvio.</p><p>Harry non riuscì a trattenere il viso dal deformarsi in un'espressione infastidita.</p><p>Giusto. E i perfetti erano consapevoli di quei passaggi. Inoltre, aveva appena chiamato tutti i professori per cercare il troll.</p><p>Che carico di stronzate.</p><p>Alla fine, le Case furono scortate dai loro Capi e il resto del personale andò a cercare il troll.</p><p>In seguito si sarebbe scoperto che Rose Potter e Ron Weasley erano riusciti a mettere fuori combattimento il troll con la sua mazza nel bagno delle ragazze del secondo piano mentre salvavano Hermione Granger, che aveva pianto lì dalla mattina a causa di essere stata insultata dalla coppia durante la loro classe Incantesimi.</p><p>Ma la storia sarebbe stata raccontata il giorno successivo, e per il resto della notte, Harry sarebbe stato trovato disperso, cioè se fosse stato effettivamente cercato.</p><p>E poiché nessuno lo aveva cercato, visto che era presente quando erano arrivati nella sala comune di Corvonero, nessuno si sarebbe accorto che tutti i suoi coinquilini erano stati confusi per il resto della notte.</p><p>{}</p><p>Dopo che tutto il casino con il troll fu finito, Harry sgattaiolò fuori e andò dritto al corridoio del settimo piano dove si trovava la Stanza delle Necessità, ed entrò nella stanza, desideroso di "una stanza in cui nessun altro può entrare".</p><p>Aveva portato l'attrezzatura necessaria per un rituale Samhain e aveva seguito le istruzioni di un antico libro che aveva trovato nella sezione riservata della biblioteca, dopo essersi intrufolato di notte circa una settimana prima.</p><p>Non aveva mai fatto alcun rituale prima a causa dell'essere accompagnato dai suoi cosiddetti amici, che erano severamente contrari a qualsiasi cosa che fosse meno della Luce.</p><p>Ignoravano il fatto che questo rituale fosse un dono per i Magici della Magia stessa, e che una volta fatto, purificava e potenziava notevolmente la propria magia e la propria anima.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Furto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry si mise a sedere, strofinandosi gli occhi stordito mentre sbadigliava. Oggi era un giorno importante e lui doveva essere pronto, quindi si era svegliato molto prima del solito.</p><p>Un rapido Tempus rivelò che erano le 04:33, e Harry si alzò immediatamente, preparandosi per la giornata.</p><p>Oggi era il giorno in cui avrebbe rubato la Pietra Filosofale.</p><p>Si vestì con un movimento del polso, e fu adeguatamente svegliato con un morbido Aguamenti in faccia.</p><p>Scese le scale, attento a non fare rumore, ed uscì dalla sala comune, con il mantello invisibile drappeggiato sul suo corpo, dirigendosi direttamente verso il corridoio proibito.</p><p>No, non aveva permesso che il Mantello fosse dato a Rose, anche se suo padre aveva deciso di farlo.</p><p>Il Mantello era suo per diritto di nascita e perché era il Maestro della Morte.</p><p>Inoltre, in nessun modo avrebbe permesso a sua sorella idiota di ottenere un manufatto così prezioso.</p><p>Dopo aver cantato una ninna nanna in modo che Fluffy si addormentasse, ha superato gli ostacoli uno per uno, attento a non lasciare tracce di se stesso e allo stesso tempo disturbando il meno possibile il percorso.</p><p>Alla fine ha superato l'ostacolo delle Pozioni e ha raggiunto lo Specchio di Erised.</p><p>Harry provò un senso di nostalgia mentre si guardava allo specchio, le parole incise sopra lo facevano ridere sommessamente.</p><p>Era un puzzle così semplice, davvero.</p><p>Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt su wohsi</p><p>Non mostro il tuo volto ma il desiderio del tuo cuore.</p><p>Seriamente, nella sua vita precedente, Silente era così stupido da presumere di non poter realizzare qualcosa di così semplice?</p><p>Tutto quello che doveva fare era leggerlo al contrario!</p><p>Mentre avanzava, lo specchio si appannò leggermente, e all'interno si formarono delle immagini.</p><p>Vide se stesso, sua madre ei suoi due zii, tutti sorridenti felici, mentre le nebbie spirituali fluttuavano dietro di loro.</p><p>Harry sapeva che rappresentavano i suoi antenati che aveva incontrato durante il rituale Samhain e sorrise dolcemente.</p><p>Tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto era una famiglia, e ora ne aveva una, anche se un po 'incrinata e rotta.</p><p>L'immagine si trasformò mentre lo pensava, e il suo riflesso gli fece l'occhiolino, dandogli dei colpetti sulla tasca, un peso familiare apparve nel suo mentre lo faceva.</p><p>Tirò fuori la pietra e gli introdusse un po 'di magia negli occhi, attivando la sua vista magica.</p><p>Mage Sight era un'abilità così rara che solo pochi nella storia erano noti per averla. Era la capacità di vedere la magia, e molti desideravano anche avere l'abilità.</p><p>Harry l'aveva guadagnato dopo essere diventato il Maestro della Morte, all'età di diciassette anni.</p><p>Da allora, aveva favorito l'abilità, ma anche nascosta, non volendo che nessuno cercasse di approfittarsi di lui.</p><p>Con la sua vista magica attiva, Harry poteva vedere la magia che circondava la Pietra e si fece beffe.</p><p>Silente era un idiota?</p><p>Questa era la vera pietra!</p><p>Harry aveva pensato che la pietra fosse falsa e che quella vera fosse tenuta da qualche parte sotto un Fidelius, ma sembrava che non fosse corretto.</p><p>Sembrava che Silente avesse troppa fiducia nelle sue difese, e nel fatto che nessuno avrebbe osato superare gli ostacoli tranne il "Trio d'Oro" e se stesso.</p><p>Seriamente, questo è stato un errore così stupido.</p><p>Gli incantesimi nello specchio consentivano solo alla "persona che non vuole usare la pietra" di prendere la pietra.</p><p>Harry voleva la pietra in modo da poterla restituire ai Flamels.</p><p>La coppia di 600 anni era un alleato piuttosto vantaggioso da avere, ed Harry era sicuro che dopo aver sentito dello stupido errore della vecchia capra, non si sarebbero più fidati di lui, apprendista o no.</p><p>Si avvicinò alla pietra per qualche secondo ancora prima di ficcarla nella sua tasca incantata, che aveva un incantesimo di sicurezza che si apriva solo con il suo sangue, la magia e la password del Serpentese insieme, insieme a un incantesimo che lo rendeva un due cubi- dimensione del medaglione di un metro, molto simile al suo baule, anche se il suo baule ha diversi scomparti con scomparti più piccoli organizzati in modo che possa riporre i suoi effetti personali in modo ordinato.</p><p>Se Moody aveva detto una cosa giusta, era la vigilanza costante.</p><p>E inutile dire che, dopo la sua vita precedente, Harry era molto paranoico, forse alla pari con l'ex Auror.</p><p>Il ragazzo, ormai finito il suo compito, uscì dalla stanza e rimise tutto a posto, non essendo cambiato un solo dettaglio.</p><p>Dopotutto, Silente poteva essere una prospettiva sulle cose più stupide, e non voleva che il suo piano fosse notato troppo presto.</p><p>Tornò fuori dalla botola, diede a Fluffy un bel graffio alla schiena e tornò nella sala comune, con il Mantello dell'Invisibilità sulle spalle.</p><p>Era tornato nella sala comune alle 05:02 e si era lasciato cadere sul suo divano preferito, prendendo un libro dalla biblioteca di Corvonero mentre lo faceva.</p><p>Riguardava le difese del castello e iniziò a leggerlo con gioia, soddisfatto del suo furto.</p><p>Ore dopo, quando i suoi compagni di stanza scesero, lo si poteva ancora vedere sorridere mentre canticchiava una melodia allegra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Contro gli adulatori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fu circa una settimana dopo che il Golden Trio affrontò Voldemort e "salvò" la "pietra".</p><p>In realtà, Harry aveva piantato un insetto magico su sua sorella mentre abbinava la sua frequenza a quella della ragazza, in modo che non fosse notato dal genio Oscuro Signore.</p><p>Dato che erano gemelle, non ci era voluto molto lavoro, solo pochi ritocchi ed era la stessa della magia color ruggine della ragazza.</p><p>La magia di Harry era di un verde brillante, ma agli occhi di coloro che non avevano Vista Magica, poteva essere vista solo come completamente grigia.</p><p>Harry era un mago neutrale. Ha usato sia la magia della luce che quella oscura, ma non è stato influenzato dalle loro conseguenze.</p><p>Aggiungendo il fatto che era il Maestro della Morte, la sua magia poteva essere solo grigia.</p><p>Perché la morte poteva essere solo grigia.</p><p>Gli occhi di Harry scivolarono su Silente mentre l'uomo pronunciava un discorso sulla vittoria di Serpeverde. Poi, ovviamente, è arrivato il "ma".</p><p>"Sì, sì, bravo Serpeverde. Ma abbiamo alcuni punti dell'ultimo minuto da aggiungere."</p><p>La sala si acquietò e Harry sospirò.</p><p>"Dare punti dopo che non possono essere assegnati più punti? Questo assicura che quelli che preferisce vincano, non è vero?"</p><p>Si udirono alcuni mormorii di assenso dai suoi fianchi, ma quando Silente aprì di nuovo la bocca, furono zittiti.</p><p>Ha fatto delle scuse per dare a Granger e Weasley 50 punti ciascuno, poi 60 punti a Rose e infine 10 punti a Neville, assicurando a Grifondoro la posizione di vincitore.</p><p>I Grifondoro ruggirono di gioia, ma erano gli unici felici.</p><p>Tutte e tre le altre Case guardarono la scena con disgusto: era così ovvio che Silente era di parte! Era disgustoso, l'ingiustizia.</p><p>E così, Harry alzò la mano, un leggero sorrisetto sulle labbra, e gli studenti lentamente zittirono per l'azione.</p><p>Silente emise un sospiro "stanco".</p><p>"Sì, Harry, ragazzo mio?"</p><p>Harry inarcò un sopracciglio.</p><p>"In primo luogo, Preside, ti ho ripetutamente detto che non siamo così vicini che puoi chiamarmi con tanta intimità, e in secondo luogo, vorrei chiederti perché hai scelto di assegnare punti a Grifondoro oggi."</p><p>Silente finse sorpresa.</p><p>"Ho appena spiegato perché," disse interrogando il mio, e Harry scosse la testa con un disappunto mal celato, apposta, ovviamente.</p><p>"Preside, le azioni per guadagnare questi punti sono state intraprese giorni fa. Devo chiederti, perché non hai assegnato questi punti prima? A causa della tua assegnazione di punti in ritardo, le altre Case non hanno la possibilità di guadagnare più punti, e quindi Grifondoro ha vinto ingiustamente. Lo dico solo perché sei un mago fantastico, Preside, ma sembra che tu non abbia pensato completamente alle conseguenze delle tue azioni. " Si comportò come se stesse prendendo un respiro profondo per trovare coraggio, e fissò direttamente gli occhi della vecchia capra, gli scudi di occlumanzia così bene che nemmeno Voldemort sarebbe stato in grado di passare. "Le tue azioni ti fanno sembrare che tu stia favorendo Grifondoro."</p><p>La sala rimase a bocca aperta al ragazzo audace che fissava senza emozioni il Preside, che sembrava anche estremamente sorpreso dalle azioni del ragazzo.</p><p>Erano passati decenni da quando qualcuno aveva osato interrogarlo in quel modo, e lui poteva sentire la sua rabbia crescere.</p><p>Come osa un bambino di undici anni interrogarlo? Era Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, il Salvatore del mondo magico, il Disfattore dell'Oscuro Signore Gellert Grindelwald e il Signore del Lato Chiaro.</p><p>Aveva tre titoli estremamente potenti e tutti nel mondo magico lo ammiravano.</p><p>Come poteva qualcuno che non valeva un decimo di lui interrogarlo?</p><p>Invece di esprimere i suoi pensieri, creò la sua gola.</p><p>"Deve essere passato dalla mia mente. Te lo assicuro, non avevo alcuna intenzione di favorire nessuna Casa."</p><p>Harry inarcò un sopracciglio con aria di sfida.</p><p>"Allora ho ragione a presumere che andrebbe bene se Serpeverde vincesse la Coppa della Casa?"</p><p>Silente quasi si strozzò con la saliva per lo shock.</p><p>"E-mi scusi?" Balbettò inconsciamente e Harry sospirò.</p><p>"Serpeverde aveva già vinto la Coppa delle Case prima che tu 'ricordassi' di assegnare punti Grifondoro, signore. Oltre al fatto che l'anno scolastico è finito e non si possono più guadagnare punti, i punti di Grifondoro non sono considerati non validi? Ciò significa che Serpeverde ha ha vinto."</p><p>E con questo, il destino della Coppa era segnato.</p><p>Se Silente si rifiutasse di far vincere Serpeverde, starebbe favorendo Grifondoro.</p><p>Se Silente non ha ripreso il punto di vista di Grifondoro, valeva la stessa cosa.</p><p>Anche trovare scuse non funzionerebbe.</p><p>E così, Silente, la prima volta dopo la sua vittoria contro Grindelwald, ha ceduto a qualcuno.</p><p>La Sala era ancora una volta decorata in argento e verde, e meno Grifondoro, tutte e tre le Case applaudirono, con il tifo Serpeverde.</p><p>Harry tornò a sedersi soddisfatto, facendo scivolare la sorella all'altro tavolo che aveva appena aperto la bocca, vai oggetto, e si meravigliò alla vista della Casa dei Serpenti così felice e ... infantile.</p><p>Nella sua vita precedente, non li aveva mai visti in questo modo e forse si era facilmente dimenticato che anche loro erano bambini.</p><p>Questa volta, con questa scena, tutti si ricorderebbero senza dubbio.</p><p>Harry chiuse gli occhi, un sorriso sul viso, e si addormentò in pochi secondi.</p><p>L'occlumenza era mentalmente stancante e lui aveva mantenuto la sua scudi mortalmente stretti durante il suo discorso.</p><p>Si meritava una pausa.</p><p>Comunque non aveva fame.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. L'ultimo giorno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo la cerimonia di chiusura, tutti gli studenti sono stati rimandati ai loro dormitori per l'ultima notte a scuola. Harry chiacchierò con i suoi amici fino a tardi e dormì solo dopo essersi assicurato che tutti loro stessero dormendo, portandoli a letto dolcemente con l'aiuto della sua magia e piazzando alcuni incantesimi della temperatura per assicurarsi che non diventassero troppo caldi o freddo.</p><p>Sebbene il suo corpo fosse quello di un bambino, dopotutto era ancora un adulto. E da adulto, era sua responsabilità prendersi cura di questi bambini.</p><p>Mentre chiudeva gli occhi, ripercorse il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts e il primo anno della sua vita precedente, confrontandoli.</p><p>A causa di Silente, nella sua vita precedente, il suo primo anno era stato improduttivo e pieno di pericolosi test di Silente, che ostacolavano la sua educazione.</p><p>In questa vita, aveva letto tutti i libri che voleva, fatto molti collegamenti e imparato di più sulla cultura magica.</p><p>Poteva chiaramente dire che la sua vita attuale era molto più preferita dell'altra.</p><p>Così, si addormentò, i suoi ricordi apparvero nei suoi sogni, provocando inconsapevolmente un piccolo sorriso sul suo viso.</p><p>{}</p><p>Harry portò il suo baule segretamente senza peso sul treno, i suoi compagni Corvonero che lo circondavano facendo lo stesso, anche se con molto più sforzo.</p><p>Dopo essere salito a bordo, si voltò e aiutò i suoi amici, sorridendo gentilmente alle loro espressioni di gratitudine.</p><p>Dopo che furono tutti dentro, andarono alla ricerca di uno scompartimento in cui poter stare.</p><p>Sebbene non fosse affermato chiaramente, c'era una regola non detta che divideva il treno in Case. Il fronte più lontano era quello di Serpeverde e il fronte più lontano era quello di Grifondoro, con le altre due Case che si dividevano, impedendo lo scontro tra loro.</p><p>Tutti sapevano che Grifondoro e Serpeverde avevano una malsana rivalità, una rivalità che durava da mille anni, almeno quella era la quantità di tempo ipotizzata.</p><p>Dopotutto, non era rimasto molto dei Fondatori a parte alcuni preziosi manufatti e il castello di Hogwarts.</p><p>Almeno per chi non sapeva dell'esistenza della Stanza delle Necessità, ma questa è una storia per un'altra volta.</p><p>Harry aprì la porta di uno scompartimento vuoto e fece entrare gli altri, chiudendola dopo di loro e aggiungendo discretamente alcune barriere minori per la privacy.</p><p>Non è stato molto, in realtà, solo permettere solo a chi è già dentro quando il reparto è sistemato di uscire ed entrare nel luogo, e avere lo stesso effetto di un incantesimo che non nota, ma che dura più a lungo.</p><p>Dentro, hanno parlato e giocato per tutta la durata del viaggio in treno, poiché non si sarebbero visti per alcuni mesi. Harry fu sorpreso di dire che gli sarebbero mancati davvero.</p><p>Era così che si sentiva avere veri amici? Un piccolo fremito nel suo cuore confermò l'affermazione e un lieve sorriso prese il suo volto, inosservato dagli altri.</p><p>Finalmente aveva persone su cui poter contare.</p><p>{}</p><p>Il viaggio in treno terminò ore dopo, e mentre si avvicinavano al binario 9 3/4, Harry si alzò, agitando la bacchetta e abbassando i bauli di tutti, annuendo in segno di ringraziamento '.</p><p>Scesero dal treno senza troppa fretta, ma con sufficiente attenzione per evitare di essere sbattuti di lato da studenti eccitati che si precipitavano in giro.</p><p>Harry li aiutò tutti a portare i loro bauli prima che si scambiassero i loro saluti finali per alcuni mesi e se ne andarono, irrigidendosi leggermente.</p><p>Non vedeva l'ora di vedere suo padre sgorgare di nuovo per sua sorella.</p><p>Ne aveva avuto abbastanza, specialmente quell'Howler maltrattato inviato per congratularsi con Rose per essere diventata la più giovane Cercatrice del secolo.</p><p>Mentre si guardava intorno per localizzare la sua famiglia, ha notato il flash delle telecamere e la gente si accalcava in un'area, e si è subito reso conto che era dove si trovava la sua cara sorella. Sospirando e pizzicandosi il naso irritato, si diresse lì, il più lentamente possibile a causa della sua riluttanza a vedere cosa stava succedendo.</p><p>Come previsto, quando è arrivato, la sua famiglia era coperta di giornalisti e Rose aveva il suo sorrisetto arrogante che Harry detestava, posando per la telecamera.</p><p>"Miss Potter, com'è andato il tuo primo anno a Hogwarts?" chiese uno di loro e Rose si voltò verso l'uomo, con gli occhi che brillavano di gioia. Sembrava che stesse aspettando una domanda del genere.</p><p>"E 'stato piuttosto delizioso," rispose, cercando di sembrare matura, senza riuscirci, a causa del sorrisetto incollato sulle sue labbra. "È stata come un'avventura incredibile, e mi è piaciuto incontrare nuove persone e imparare di più sul mondo magico. Tutto sommato, non potrei chiedere un anno migliore".</p><p>Un altro giornalista parlò, e Harry tardivamente la identificò come Rita Skeeter, e dal leggero sorrisetto sulle sue labbra, stava per dire qualcosa di opposto alla preferenza di Rose.</p><p>"Come sono andati i tuoi esami? Sono sicura che, come Ragazza-Che-Sopravvissuta, sono stati abbastanza facili per te!"</p><p>Rose sussultò leggermente, ma non fu notata da molti a causa del costante lampeggiamento delle luci, facendo sembrare il comportamento un gioco di luci.</p><p>"Certo," rispose lei dopo essersi raddrizzata, il suo sorrisetto le scivolò di nuovo sul viso, anche se leggermente più piccolo.</p><p>Con questo, i giornalisti hanno iniziato a urlare sui suoi punteggi, sperando di sapere cosa fosse. Dopotutto, era la Salvatore del mondo magico, i suoi punteggi non dovrebbero essere visti prima!</p><p>Ma contrariamente alle loro aspettative, i punteggi della ragazza furono lasciati inespressi, e con ciò, i giornalisti furono cacciati via da un paio di Auror in attesa di sicurezza.</p><p>Con la folla che si disperdeva, Harry finalmente si avvicinò alla famiglia ma fu fermato da uno degli Auror.</p><p>"Ehi ragazzo, capisco che vuoi incontrare la Ragazza-Che-Sopravvissuta, ma l'intervista è finita. Torna indietro."</p><p>Harry inarcò un sopracciglio verso l'uomo. Sembrava che persino gli Auror non sapessero chi fosse l'Erede Potter.</p><p>Per fortuna, senza che lui avesse bisogno di dire nulla, Lily lo vide e si illuminò immediatamente.</p><p>"Harry!" esclamò, precipitandosi più velocemente che poteva e abbracciandolo.</p><p>L'Auror tossì goffamente.</p><p>"Lady Potter, conosci questo ragazzo?" Lily alzò la testa e fissò l'uomo con tutte le sue forze, facendo indietreggiare il povero ragazzo spaventato, completamente confuso.</p><p>"Conosco questo ragazzo? Questo è mio figlio, Harry James Potter! L'erede della più antica e nobile casa di Potter!"</p><p>L'uomo impallidì alla risposta, fissando di scatto lo sguardo sul ragazzo di cui aveva bloccato la strada. Questo era l'Erede Potter? Non assomigliava per niente al suo gemello!</p><p>Harry diede un colpetto sul braccio a sua madre per amore dell'Auror.</p><p>"Madre, va tutto bene," disse con voce calma, facendo vacillare la furiosa rossa e voltandosi verso di lui, gli occhi addolciti al suo aspetto. "A causa della fama di Rose, è comprensibile che le persone non mi riconoscano. Non sono socievole come lei, dopotutto."</p><p>La donna sospirò, ma annuì, facendo uscire di sollievo l'Auror teso.</p><p>"Lo so, ma è comunque irritante vedere che uno dei miei figli è favorito sull'altro", rispose, con un piccolo broncio sul viso.</p><p>Harry ridacchiò leggermente, abbracciandola.</p><p>"Non preoccuparti, non sono un avversario. Se qualcuno osa vedermi inferiore, mi assicurerò che non mi prendano mai più in giro, va bene?" Mentre pronunciava quelle parole, un sorriso freddo, invisibile agli altri a causa della sua posizione, apparve sul suo viso. Questo era un voto che avrebbe seguito qualunque cosa accada.</p><p>Anche chi ignorava la sua espressione poteva sentire l'atmosfera diventare fredda, ei due adulti che lo sentivano rabbrividirono alle sue parole decise.</p><p>Una cosa era certa: Harry intendeva ogni singola parola che diceva.</p><p>L'Auror corse via, ancora pallida, e Lily, notandolo scappare, sorrise leggermente divertita.</p><p>"Questo è mio figlio."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Risultati degli esami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo aver salutato sua madre in modo appropriato ed essere stato nuovamente stretto in un abbraccio, Harry fu avvicinato dai suoi zii che fecero lo stesso.</p><p>Sirius continuava a chiedergli se aveva classificato qualcuno mentre Remus gli chiedeva dei suoi esami. Alla fine, è riuscito a sfuggire alla loro presa e si è spazzolato via, lisciandosi vestiti e capelli con uno sguardo beffardo, facendo ridere i due.</p><p>"Sì, ho fatto uno scherzo alla gente, no non ti dirò chi o quando, ei miei punteggi degli esami sono nella mia borsa", rispose, poi infilò la mano nello zaino che gli pendeva dalla spalla e lo aprì, ispezionando il dentro e tirando fuori un pezzo di pergamena.</p><p>Lo scansionò, poi lo allungò ei tre adulti lo afferrarono eccitati.</p><p>Il contenuto della pergamena era sorprendente, per non dire altro, e tutti e tre rimasero a bocca aperta.</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p>
  <em>Nome: Harry James Potter<br/>Casa: Corvonero<br/>Anno: 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Punteggi:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trasfigurazione: O +<br/>Ciondoli: O +<br/>Difesa contro le arti oscure: O +<br/>Pozioni: O +<br/>Erbologia: O<br/>Astronomia: O +<br/>Storia della magia: O<br/>Volare: O +</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Classifica:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Corvonero: 1/10<br/>Complessivamente: 1/40</em>
</p><p>
  <em>È da notare che i punteggi del signor Potter sono stati riconosciuti come i più alti mai registrati e saranno inseriti nei registri del Ministero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minerva McGonagall<br/>Vice Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts</em>
</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p>I tre adulti alzarono la testa e fissarono Harry, le labbra che si muovevano ma non uscivano parole.</p><p>Dopo diversi minuti, Lily riuscì finalmente a emettere un suono.</p><p>"H-Harry ..." disse, la voce tremante e gli occhi vitrei. "Questo è fantastico!"</p><p>Poi si è gettata sul ragazzo, singhiozzando mentre lo abbracciava, con le lacrime che le rigavano il viso.</p><p>Sia Sirius che Remus erano ancora sbalorditi, ma il movimento ruppe la loro paralisi e anche loro si precipitarono verso di lui, congratulandosi con lui mentre gli accarezzavano la schiena, grandi sorrisi identici sui loro volti.</p><p>"Sono orgoglioso di te, Pup," disse Sirius, il suo sorriso a trentadue denti che sembrava estremamente simile a un cane, e arruffò i capelli di Harry, accumulando un gemito irritato dal ragazzo.</p><p>Harry fece il broncio, gli occhi scintillanti maliziosamente, e improvvisamente balzò sulla schiena, facendolo inciampare e lottare per ottenere l'equilibrio, e il ragazzo dagli occhi di gioiello rise della sua lotta, la sua voce chiara e pura, spaventando gli adulti.</p><p>Harry non aveva mai riso così sinceramente prima. Sirius riuscì a uscire di scatto dalla sua trance, e si trasformò nella sua forma di Animagus, guadagnandosi un urlo allarmato dal ragazzo sopra di lui, e iniziò a correre in giro.</p><p>Lily sorrise alle due, un sorriso tanto triste quanto felice. Harry finalmente si stava aprendo a loro.</p><p>Dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort, Sirius e James si erano registrati al Ministero come Animagi e, a causa della guerra, non erano stati puniti pesantemente, venendo licenziati con una multa che avevano entrambi facilmente pagato grazie alle enormi tesorerie delle loro famiglie. .</p><p>In effetti, la multa non aveva nemmeno intaccato nessuno dei loro beni. Ecco quanti soldi avevano.</p><p>Perché se un mago medio fosse multato così tanto, sarebbe pari a circa mezzo decennio di stipendio, e questo stava dicendo qualcosa.</p><p>La famiglia si stava divertendo quando sono stati avvicinati dalle loro due aggiunte e l'umore è diventato immediatamente aspro.</p><p>"Smettila di comportarti in modo così infantile! Stai offuscando la reputazione della Più Antica e Nobile Casa di Potter!"</p><p>Harry alzò la testa, e vedendo suo padre e sua sorella, sospirò, balzando via da Sirius, l'uomo che si trasformò di nuovo in umano mentre lo faceva.</p><p>Sirius si spolverò di dosso, poi fece il broncio all'uomo.</p><p>"Andiamo, James, puoi essere più indulgente! Ha solo undici anni. Smettila un po ', eravamo uguali alla sua età!"</p><p>James si arrabbiò, ma non volendo opporsi a Sirius, non rispose, girandosi invece verso Rose e scompigliandole i capelli.</p><p>"Be ', almeno Rose è matura." Poi i suoi occhi si illuminarono e si accovacciò. "Oh, non hai detto che i tuoi esami sono andati bene? Dai, fammi vedere i tuoi punteggi!"</p><p>Rose si bloccò e iniziò a guardarsi intorno in preda al panico. Harry non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare sul palmo della mano, un atto non inosservato ai due.</p><p>Rose esplose in rosso e corse verso di lui.</p><p>"Voi!" gridò, puntandogli contro un dito accusatore. "Di cosa ridi? Pensi di essere così divertente? Te lo assicuro, ho fatto meglio di te almeno!" Poi ha sputato per terra davanti a lui. "Sporcizia."</p><p>Il viso di Lily si trasformò in rabbia e si avvicinò furiosamente ai due.</p><p>"Rose! Come osi chiamare così tuo fratello! Chiedi scusa, ora!"</p><p>Rose mormorò, girando ostinatamente la testa di lato, e Lily sembrò dire ancora una volta qualcosa prima che Harry intervenisse.</p><p>"Mi piacerebbe vedere il tuo punteggio, quindi, se sei così sicuro."</p><p>E con questo, Rose si bloccò ancora una volta, il panico le salì in faccia.</p><p>James, ignaro dei pensieri di sua figlia, annuì.</p><p>"Questo è giusto", ha detto. Rose ha trasformato suo padre, ma era troppo tardi. "I risultati di Accio Rose."</p><p>Una pergamena che sembrava identica a quella di Harry volò alla sua mano dal baule di Rose e l'uomo l'aprì.</p><p>Il suo viso si trasformò in orrore mentre lo faceva, e guardò ripetutamente dalla ragazza al foglio, l'incredulità stampata sul suo viso.</p><p>"Rose ... cosa?" In preda allo shock, lasciò andare la pergamena, che fluttuò a terra, a faccia in su, le partiture visibili a tutti.</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p>
  <em>Nome: Rose Potter<br/>Casa: Grifondoro<br/>Anno: 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Punteggi:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trasfigurazione: EE<br/>Charms: A<br/>Difesa contro le arti oscure: EE<br/>Pozioni: T<br/>Erbologia: D<br/>Astronomia: P<br/>Storia della magia: T<br/>Volare: O +</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Classifica:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grifondoro: 7/10<br/>Complessivamente: 31/40</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La signorina Potter deve essere sottoposta al test all'inizio del suo prossimo anno per le sue classi fallite e sarà tenuto a un voto a meno che non ottenga un "Accettabile" per ciascuno di essi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minerva McGonagall<br/>Vice Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts</em>
</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p>Lily si coprì la bocca scioccata, mentre Sirius e Remus si limitavano a fissare la ragazza. Anche i Malandrini non avevano mai ottenuto punteggi così negativi e non avevano studiato affatto per i primi tre anni!</p><p>Harry si voltò verso sua sorella con un sospiro.</p><p>"Sei assolutamente sicura di avermi superato, Rose?" chiese, e la ragazza menzionata diventò di un rosso vivo, un cipiglio profondo inciso sul suo viso.</p><p>Nonostante tutto l'imbarazzo, annuì, l'orgoglio si impossessò di ogni razionalità che le era rimasta.</p><p>"Sì!" ha insistito ostinatamente.</p><p>Harry sospirò deluso. Pensare che questo idiota dalla testa di maiale fosse davvero imparentato con lui.</p><p>Prese delicatamente i risultati dalle mani della madre, consegnò la pergamena alla ragazza, che la strappò irritata.</p><p>Si bloccò completamente quando esaminò il contenuto, facendo un passo indietro con orrore.</p><p>"No! Non è possibile!" gridò, anche se uscì più come un sussurro.</p><p>Harry sorrise tristemente all'essere pietoso di fronte a lui.</p><p>"Sorella ... è possibile. Perché? Una parola: studiare."</p><p>E il mondo di Rose Potter crollò intorno a lei.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. La rinascita di James Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inutile dire che, tre giorni dopo il loro arrivo alla villa di Potter, Rose fu costretta a fare lezioni private. James e Lily erano estremamente delusi dalla ragazza.</p><p>Anche se James aveva detto alla ragazza di divertirsi prima che arrivassero a Hogwarts, non intendeva che i suoi voti non fossero importanti.</p><p>Soprattutto dopo il discorso che lui e Lily avevano avuto, aveva iniziato a prestare maggiore attenzione alla vita accademica della ragazza e, insieme alle mail dei professori di Hogwarts che rispondevano alle loro domande su Rose nella loro classe, i suoi occhi erano stati aperti, per lo meno leggermente .</p><p>Inoltre, Harry aveva controllato James per incantesimi e pozioni, perché la reazione dell'uomo era stata decisamente strana ai diversi risultati di Rose.</p><p>Era sembrato così confuso, e la sua magia aveva iniziato a turbinare pericolosamente, quindi Harry aveva dovuto introdurre una Siccità Calmante nel suo drink per evitare un disastro.</p><p>Alla fine, i risultati non furono sorprendenti ma comunque terrificanti: James era sottoposto a diverse compulsioni e pozioni che lo indussero a comportarsi come un idiota di figlia-detenuto senza alcuna adeguata capacità decisionale.</p><p>E la firma magica degli incantesimi era, ovviamente, Silente.</p><p>Sfortunatamente, gli incantesimi compulsivi a lungo termine richiedevano una magia continua per funzionare, il che significa che se avesse dissipato gli incantesimi, Silente sarebbe stato informato immediatamente.</p><p>Faceva schifo, ma per ora non c'era niente che potesse fare.</p><p>All'improvviso, i suoi occhi brillarono, un'idea apparve nella sua testa.</p><p>Oppure c'era?</p><p>{}</p><p>Era mezzanotte passata che Harry si intrufolò nella camera dei suoi genitori, diversi incantesimi che gli impedirono di essere scoperto incantato su di lui. Raggiunse suo padre con pochi passi e rimase per un po 'a guardare l'uomo.</p><p>Nel sonno, suo padre sembrava molto più tranquillo di quando era sveglio. Non si accigliava come faceva sempre quando vedeva Harry, il suo viso era completamente rilassato.</p><p>Harry decise che gli piaceva di più in questo modo.</p><p>Con la ritrovata determinazione a farlo diventare sano di mente, si concentrò sulla sua magia, chiedendola, e questa turbinò dolcemente come faceva tutto il tempo mentre meditava.</p><p>Lo diresse fuori dal suo corpo e sorrise quando vide la nebbia verde avada scorrere fuori, oscillando leggermente.</p><p>Con un pensiero, si diresse dritto verso il corpo di suo padre e vi entrò.</p><p>Ora veniva la parte difficile: il nucleo magico e il cervello di James erano coperti dai piccoli fili magici lasciati dagli incantesimi di Silente, e per staccarli, doveva essere estremamente attento.</p><p>Una mossa sbagliata e James potrebbe essere trasformato in uno Squib o avere un danno cerebrale.</p><p>Gli ci vollero due lunghe ore per staccare completamente le corde, e si accasciò a terra sollevato, il sudore gli colava lungo le tempie mentre sbuffava pesantemente per la stanchezza.</p><p>Senza contare la sua ultima vita, questa era la prima volta che tentava di farlo, e James aveva almeno una dozzina di incantesimi su di lui, tutti piazzati anni prima, e si era già fuso profondamente con il suo corpo.</p><p>Ora, prima che le corde si disperdessero, aveva bisogno di riattaccarle a qualcun altro.</p><p>O in questo caso, qualcosa.</p><p>Senza ulteriori indugi, Harry tirò fuori un Flushing Siccità e lo diede da mangiare a suo padre, assicurandosi di non svegliarlo mentre lo faceva. L'uomo si agitò e si voltò alcune volte, ma non si svegliò.</p><p>Il Flushing Siccità era una pozione che eliminava completamente ogni singola pozione sotto cui si trovava il bevitore, proprio come lo sciacquone di un water.</p><p>Quindi iniziò rapidamente il delicato lavoro di afferrare le corde coprendole con la sua stessa magia e piegandole per attaccarle a un vecchio taccuino che aveva trovato.</p><p>Se la sua presa sulle corde fosse stata troppo debole, sarebbero scappati di nuovo da Silente. Se fosse troppo forte, le corde si spezzerebbero sotto la pressione e, ancora una volta, si dissolveranno e torneranno da Silente.</p><p>In ogni caso, è meglio che non succeda.</p><p>E così Harry si concentrò.</p><p>Si stava avvicinando l'alba quando finì, sospirando e raddrizzandosi. I suoi occhi erano scuri per l'insonnia e la mancanza di magia o di qualsiasi tipo di energia, e si sentiva pigro per la quantità di concentrazione che aveva fatto continuamente per ore.</p><p>Si alzò, barcollando leggermente, e afferrò il taccuino con gli incantesimi che aveva trasferito, sgattaiolando fuori dalla camera il più velocemente possibile.</p><p>Lily si svegliò non appena si alzò presto, e mancavano al massimo mezz'ora.</p><p>Preferirebbe non farsi beccare se per caso si fosse svegliata presto quel giorno.</p><p>{}</p><p>Diverse ore dopo, le urla iniziarono in cucina, svegliando Harry. Aprì gli occhi, strofinandoli stordito con i pugni, e si alzò gemendo.</p><p>Sembrava che la sua interferenza avesse funzionato.</p><p>Vestendosi con un movimento del polso che era inutile ma abituale, si diresse verso il suo bagno, rinfrescandosi rapidamente e scese le scale a un ritmo abbastanza lento da essere calmo, ma abbastanza veloce da trasmettere il suo interesse per ciò che stava accadendo su.</p><p>In cucina, trovò sua madre, un'espressione incredula sul viso, e suo padre, disorientato e confuso.</p><p>"Di cosa stai parlando? Non la penso così!" gridò, le mani che gli incrociavano la testa, gli occhi pieni di orrore.</p><p>Lily strinse le braccia davanti a lui,con rabbia rispondendo:</p><p>"Lo fai! Oppure perché dovresti ignorare Harry per tutti questi anni, comportandoti come un cucciolo malato dipendente da Rose, senza mai rifiutare i suoi desideri? Eri un dannato adulatore, un servitore di tua figlia! Come osi dirmi che non lo fai. Non so di cosa parlo! "</p><p>Dal luccichio furioso nei suoi occhi, Harry sapeva che era ora di farsi avanti.</p><p>"Mamma, forse è successo qualcosa. Perché non esegui un controllo anamnestico su papà, potrebbe rivelare un indizio."</p><p>Dopotutto, l'incantesimo di storia medica non rivelava non-incantesimi o non-pozioni che influivano sulla persona, e ciò che Harry aveva fatto era una tecnica che utilizzava la propria magia per manipolare la magia degli altri, quindi non era classificato come un 'incantesimo "o una" pozione ".</p><p>Lily si voltò, gli occhi spalancati. Non aveva nemmeno percepito l'arrivo di suo figlio, e dall'ultima guerra i suoi riflessi erano ancora alla pari degli Auror esperti.</p><p>Forse era troppo consumata dalla sua rabbia per accorgersene?</p><p>Rifletté sul suggerimento e annuì. Sapeva come eseguire incantesimi diagnostici e un test di storia medica poteva essere facilmente eseguito con Blood Magic.</p><p>Era illegale per chiunque tranne che per i medici certificati, ma in questo momento, a lei potrebbe importare di meno.</p><p>Diversi minuti dopo, i tre erano in piedi davanti a una pergamena piena della storia medica di un certo James Fleamont Potter, ed era molto più lunga di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere.</p><p>Mentre James osservava a bocca aperta le compulsioni e le pozioni a cui era stato sottoposto per anni, Lily la sbatté per prima sul tavolo della cucina, con le lacrime che le rigavano gli occhi.</p><p>I suoi occhi erano puntati sul nome ripetuto accanto agli incantesimi, rivelando la persona che li aveva lanciati.</p><p>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.</p><p>Quel vecchio bastardo avrebbe pagato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. POV di Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose odiava suo fratello. Era sempre stato migliore di lei, monopolizzando l'attenzione degli altri. Come la sua famiglia gravitava verso di lui, gli occhi sempre su di lui, lasciandola lontana nell'oscurità.</p><p>I suoi genitori, zii e persino i suoi amici lo consideravano "perfetto". Caratteristiche perfette, personalità perfetta, talento perfetto, mente perfetta ...</p><p>L'unica inferiorità che aveva era che non era il Prescelto. Il maledetto Prescelto. Qualche titolo che ha ottenuto facendo qualcosa di cui non si ricordava nemmeno da piccola.</p><p>Un titolo apparentemente più ricordo di qualsiasi altra qualità che avesse. Non era nota per le sue abilità sociali, o per il suo talento nel volo, solo per il fatto che aveva fatto qualcosa che nessuno sapeva con certezza, inclusa la stessa Rose.</p><p>Ma era meglio che non essere amato per niente.</p><p>E così Rose abbracciò completamente quella piccola superiorità. Odiava come Harry fosse così intelligente, talentuoso, maturo. Come è stato elogiato per non aver fatto nulla di speciale, ma lo ha fatto perfettamente anche se era qualcosa di normale, come la sua pronuncia o il suo atteggiamento disponibile.</p><p>Come era così simpatico agli altri intorno a loro, con quel suo sorriso di plastica, gli occhi calcolatori sotto la sua maschera infantile.</p><p>Contrariamente alla credenza popolare, Rose non era un Grifondoro completo. Poteva facilmente vedere attraverso le maschere che le persone indossavano, quindi aveva un sufficiente giudice del carattere.</p><p>Inoltre, fin da piccola, si era resa conto che i suoi genitori reagivano meglio a certi comportamenti e peggio ad altri. Dopo la sua valutazione, è diventata rapidamente più apprezzata e ha ottenuto più riconoscimento.</p><p>La manipolazione è stata facile per lei. Sottili indagini, falsa innocenza e attirò quasi completamente l'attenzione dei suoi genitori. Dopo di che, si è rilassata, la maschera si è spezzata e il suo complesso di inferiorità è diventato evidente.</p><p>Poi, anni dopo, Harry ha recuperato la maggior parte dell'attenzione. Fu uno shock, colpendola duramente.</p><p>Come ci era riuscito? Le ci erano voluti anni di manipolazione per riuscire in quello che gli ci erano voluti solo dieci minuti!</p><p>Rose non voleva accettarlo: Harry non poteva essere migliore di lei anche in questo! Perché era così dotato e lei così sfortunata?</p><p>Almeno suo padre era ancora dalla sua parte.</p><p>{}</p><p>Rose si svegliò a voce alta e gemette irritata. Non potrebbero tenerlo basso? Dopo così poco sonno a Hogwarts a causa della sua cagna di coinquilini che spettegolavano tutta la notte e del bisogno di ottenere informazioni da loro per il futuro, si meritava un po 'di sonno, okay?</p><p>Le chiacchiere continuarono per un po ', e Rose finalmente si dimise con un sospiro e si alzò, preparandosi per la giornata.</p><p>Scegliendo il suo comodo vestito color indaco, si infilò le pantofole e aprì la porta, dirigendosi al piano di sotto.</p><p>Lì, le voci la condussero in cucina, e rimase sbalordita dalla scena di fronte a lei:</p><p>Suo padre, chiacchierando allegramente con sua madre e suo fratello, come se fossero una famiglia completa, anche senza di lei.</p><p>Il suo petto pulsava per il disagio ma lo ignorò, entrando con uno sguardo accigliato sul viso.</p><p>"Non potresti tenerlo abbassato? Sei così rumoroso che mi sono svegliato presto!"</p><p>Si aspettava che suo padre lo difendesse come faceva sempre, un gesto disgustoso ma ancora abbastanza da arruffarle le piume, ma invece ottenne uno sguardo deluso, congelandola dov'era, i pensieri che correvano selvaggi.</p><p>Cos'era successo? Perché si stava comportando diversamente?</p><p>Mentre la sua mente correva, suo padre parlò, dando un tono completamente inverso rispetto al suo solito zampillante, volto severo.</p><p>"Non puoi parlare con i tuoi genitori in quel modo, Rose."</p><p>I suoi occhi si spalancarono per l'incredulità. Quindi non stava immaginando le cose.</p><p>Si girò di scatto, affrontando Harry, e vide il luccichio divertito nei suoi occhi, e poi scattò.</p><p>"Bastardo!" gridò, gli occhi luccicanti di lacrime non versate, la rabbia che le arrossava il viso. "Anche questo? Tu-tu!" Scoppiò in lacrime, un singhiozzo soffocato le sfuggì dalla gola e si voltò sulla pianta dei piedi, correndo fuori.</p><p>Il bastardo ha finalmente sequestrato tutta la famiglia da lei! Prima la madre, poi gli zii, infine il padre.</p><p>Era come se avesse di nuovo sei anni, guardando dall'angolo della stanza mentre la sua famiglia sgorgava da suo fratello che faceva un altro risultato, mentre lei era gettata da parte nell'ombra.</p><p>Rose corse finché non raggiunse il nascondiglio segreto che aveva creato e ampliato nel corso degli anni, situato su un albero alto con numerosi rami nell'angolo più lontano del cortile.</p><p>Salendo in fretta ma facilmente, raggiunse una piccola casa sull'albero, si tirò sul pavimento e si sedette con un sospiro, con lo sguardo che si spostava.</p><p>La casa sull'albero era un piccolo posto fatto di legno, con un piccolo tetto coperto di incantesimi che respingono la pioggia lanciati da suo zio Remus, l'unico a conoscenza del luogo, insieme a diversi incantesimi per assicurare il suo comfort, compresi gli incantesimi che controllano il calore.</p><p>All'interno del piccolo santuario c'erano una trapunta, un tavolo improvvisato e diversi scaffali per riporre le sue cose, che consistevano principalmente di libri.</p><p>A differenza di quanto si pensava, a Rose piaceva leggere, ma non riguardo al curriculum di Hogwarts. Le piaceva conoscere la pratica magia dello stile di vita e alcuni incantesimi innocui che trovava interessanti.</p><p>E in particolare, libri su psicologia umana.</p><p>Perché come poteva manipolare le persone se non sapeva come funzionavano le loro menti?</p><p>Rose prese un taccuino dal tavolo, sfogliandolo per distogliere la mente dalla sua situazione familiare. Aveva appena iniziato a scansionare la sua voce di diversi anni prima quando sentì le foglie frusciare di lato e si voltò di scatto, bacchetta in mano, il bastone magico che scavava nel petto sorprendentemente solido del suo fratello gemello, la causa del suo cattivo umore.</p><p>Il ragazzo ridacchiò, alzando le mani in finta resa, le labbra piegate in un ghigno esasperante pieno di divertimento, facendo sentire Rose ancora più irritabile.</p><p>Abbassando la bacchetta, lanciò un'occhiataccia all'esistenza che causava la sua negatività, un cipiglio che appariva sul suo viso.</p><p>"Come hai trovato questo posto?" sputò, realizzando lontanamente quanto fosse infantilmente possessiva, ma ignorandolo, l'irritazione prese il sopravvento sulla sua razionalità.</p><p>Invece di rispondere, il ragazzo si sedette, mettendosi a suo agio, facendo aumentare il cipiglio di Rose.</p><p>"Fottiti," ringhiò, scattando per ignorare questa persona esasperante in favore di calmarsi, voltare pagina e iniziare a leggere.</p><p>Sembrava che il ragazzo rispettasse la sua decisione, poiché per mezz'ora nessuno dei due parlò, Rose leggeva e ignorava apertamente la sua gemella, mentre Harry si limitava a sedersi, osservandola diligentemente.</p><p>Alla fine, Rose scattò, a denti stretti, dagli occhi su di lei, e si voltò, affrontando il ragazzo, che si raddrizzò davanti alle sue azioni apparentemente inconsciamente.</p><p>"Va bene, cosa vuoi?" sbottò, lo sguardo si intensificò mentre il ragazzo inclinava la testa di lato in contemplazione.</p><p>"Non sei così noioso come pensavo, eh?" Rose sbatté le palpebre per lo stupore della sua franchezza, poi si accigliò con tutte le sue forze, il libro si richiuse di scatto e il braccio della bacchetta pronto a maledire il ragazzo insultandola senza cura.</p><p>"Che diavolo vorrebbe dire?" chiese, con la voce più alta di quanto avesse programmato, ma il ragazzo reagì solo sorridendole, con un luccichio divertito nei suoi occhi, facendo infuriare ulteriormente la ragazza, anche se si trattenne per non colpirlo sul naso.</p><p>"Significa che ti ho sottovalutato." All'improvviso, il ragazzo era dietro di lei, e il suo collo si voltò di scatto, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa, perché che cazzo si era appena materializzato, un undicenne?</p><p>"Tu-come?" riuscì a uscire dalla sua bocca spalancata, e nemmeno la risata dell'altra la aiutò a lottare.</p><p>Harry le fece cenno di andarsene, un sorriso misterioso sul viso.</p><p>"Ti stai preoccupando del tuo prezioso io con questo," disse invece di spiegare, poi si chinò e prese un libro dal suo tavolo, il sorriso che si allargava al titolo.</p><p>"Libri di psicologia, eh? È questo il segreto delle tue capacità manipolative?" La sua domanda era chiaramente retorica mentre scorreva il libro che aveva in mano. "Non sei davvero così stupido come sembri."</p><p>Stufo dei suoi insulti deliberati, e decidendo di ignorare le sue abilità magiche troppo avanzate, si alzò, tirando fuori la bacchetta, gli occhi tremolanti di rabbia.</p><p>"Smettila di mancarmi di rispetto!"</p><p>Harry inarcò solo un sopracciglio alla sua azione, e un secondo dopo, la sua mano era vuota, le dita agili del ragazzo che le accarezzavano la bacchetta, gli occhi scintillanti di interesse.</p><p>"Ricordo ... Applewood, con un cuore di drago e una lunghezza di 11 pollici ... Che calzata.</p><p>"Quelli con le bacchette di legno di melo hanno obiettivi e ideali elevati, e il legno si mescola male con la Magia Oscura. Ti descrive abbastanza bene, non è vero, o Salvatore della Luce?"</p><p>Rose digrignò i denti, ignorando la sua spinta al titolo, e allungò la mano, con il palmo rivolto verso l'alto. Questa volta non si sarebbe arresa alla rabbia, a differenza di tutte le volte durante il loro per ora unico anno di Hogwarts.</p><p>"La mia bacchetta." chiese con rabbia, cosa che il ragazzo obbedì con cautela, e la ragazza lo afferrò, infilandolo nella fondina della bacchetta per evitare ulteriori furti.</p><p>Harry sorrise con finta innocenza a sua sorella, gli occhi socchiusi che luccicavano pericolosamente, facendola rabbrividire inconsciamente.</p><p>"Che impazienza, cara sorella," commentò, e mentre le sole parole erano innocue, l'aura del ragazzo era tutt'altro che così.</p><p>Rose fece un passo indietro, il corpo assumendo una posizione difensiva, e Harry sbatté le palpebre, apparentemente scoprendo solo quanto si sentisse mortale al momento, e l'atmosfera pesante svanì improvvisamente come se non esistesse in primo luogo, un raggio luminoso di un sorriso con un'aria innocentemente eccitata prende il suo posto.</p><p>Si chinò in avanti, il viso a solo un braccio di distanza da quello di sua sorella, e finalmente stabilirono un contatto visivo, cioccolato in preda all'orrore che si scontrava con il giocoso verde brillante, e in tutta la sua vita Rose non aveva mai provato così tanta paura prima.</p><p>"Ora, che ne dici di fare due chiacchiere?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Un colloquio tra gemelli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose inarcò un sopracciglio, socchiudendo gli occhi sulla difensiva.</p><p>"Una chiacchierata? Per cosa?" Harry ridacchiò in risposta.</p><p>"Per il bene di riparare la nostra relazione, ovviamente. Siamo una famiglia, no?"</p><p>La parola "famiglia" fece ricordare a Rose la scena di prima, in cucina, e si accigliò, girando la testa di lato con uno sbuffo arrabbiato.</p><p>"Non voglio avere alcun rapporto con te." All'improvviso, una mano le afferrò il mento e lo inclinò di lato, né gentile né ruvido, ma abbastanza da farle sentire a disagio.</p><p>Prima che potesse scacciarlo via, si trovò faccia a faccia con suo fratello e il respiro le si bloccò in gola, incapace di esprimere il suo disagio.</p><p>Non l'aveva mai guardato così da vicino prima. Per lei, era stata un sassolino insignificante sul lato della strada drappeggiato in un tappeto rosso su cui camminare, una persona a cui non si curava minimamente.</p><p>Ma ora, incontrando i suoi occhi, quegli occhi verdi così affascinanti che non poteva distogliere lo sguardo, si rese conto di essersi sbagliata.</p><p>Questa persona prima di lei non era affatto irrilevante.</p><p>L'emozione negli occhi di Harry non le era riconoscibile, ma non riusciva ancora a distogliere lo sguardo: erano pieni di un'aura che voleva che lei vedesse di più, si allontanasse e cercasse di comprendere.</p><p>Fu scossa dai suoi pensieri da una mano che le salutava davanti al viso e sbatté le palpebre, tornando alla realtà.</p><p>Harry la stava guardando, con una mano ancora in aria per aver agitato per richiamare l'attenzione solo un momento prima, gli occhi luccicanti di divertimento.</p><p>"Intrappolato, non è vero?" chiese, e il leggero movimento verso l'alto dell'angolo delle sue labbra mostrava quanto fosse divertito, ancor di più insieme ai suoi occhi stuzzicanti. "Mi è stato detto che i miei occhi hanno un tale effetto."</p><p>Rose sentì il suo corpo riscaldarsi dal collo in su e girò la testa di lato in fretta per nascondere il suo imbarazzo, non riuscendo a farlo se si voleva tener conto della risata sommessa di suo fratello.</p><p>Cosa stava pensando? Era assolutamente ipnotizzante, era solo suo fratello, il ragazzo medio senza tratti importanti.</p><p>Si morse il labbro irritata, il viso sempre più arrossato, i pensieri che correvano all'impazzata.</p><p>Come osa prenderla in giro? Chi gli aveva dato il diritto di farlo?</p><p>Stava per esprimere i suoi pensieri, ma Harry ci arrivò per primo, schiarendosi la gola per attirare la sua attenzione.</p><p>"Volevo parlarti del tuo atteggiamento." La testa di Rose scattò nella sua direzione, il viso che mostrava una chiara irritazione, le braccia incrociate sulla difensiva.</p><p>"Il mio atteggiamento? Non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo," disse ostinatamente, e Harry inspirò esasperato, chiudendo gli occhi e massaggiandosi il naso.</p><p>Fu circa un minuto dopo che li aprì e sembrava ancora esausto come un minuto prima.</p><p>"Lo credi davvero o è il tuo orgoglio a parlare?" chiese, l'incredulità che si mescolava alla sua voce.</p><p>Rose alzò il mento in opposizione, il petto gonfio, cercando di creare un'aura di superiorità. Era un vecchio trucco del libro, sembrare più alto e coprire più spazio per intimidire.</p><p>Purtroppo, non ha funzionato affatto, e ha espirato con forza, abbassando il viso e le mani che le sono entrate nei capelli solo per arruffarli duramente.</p><p>"Cosa diavolo vuoi che dica? Che so di avere una personalità di merda, ma non mi sforzo di cambiarla anche se ne sono consapevole?" chiese retoricamente, e quando alzò di nuovo la testa, gli occhi di Harry incontrarono quelli ostinati di Rose, facendolo sospirare.</p><p>"Perché non lo fai?" chiese, sporgendosi in avanti. "Perché non sforzarti di migliorarti se sei consapevole dei tuoi difetti?"</p><p>Rose si ritrasse come se fosse spinta da una forza invisibile, gli occhi pieni di incredulità.</p><p>"Sei un idiota o sei solo ingenuo?" chiese incredula, scuotendo la testa come per scrollarsi di dosso il suggerimento di Harry. "Le cose non sono così semplici, sai? Le persone non cambiano così facilmente."</p><p>Harry si appoggiò allo schienale pensieroso.</p><p>"Perché no? Cosa ti impedisce di provare?" chiese e la pura curiosità nei suoi occhi fece sussultare Rose. Lo stava davvero chiedendo?</p><p>"Tu-" sospirò, lasciando cadere la testa sulle mani. "Sai cosa penserebbe la gente se improvvisamente iniziassi a comportarmi in modo diverso? Che sono un bastardo a due facce e che non sono il perfetto Salvatore della Luce che mi immaginavano!"</p><p>Harry inclinò la testa di lato.</p><p>"Perché le opinioni delle persone influenzano il modo in cui scegli di comportarti?"</p><p>Rose sollevò la testa dalle mani e lo fissò per qualche minuto, prima di alzarsi, il viso accartocciato per l'esasperazione.</p><p>"Perché sono un personaggio pubblico, idiota pezzo di merda!" gridò a squarciagola, smettendo di preoccuparsi di essere trovata dai suoi genitori.</p><p>Harry era apatico di fronte alle sue emozioni furiose, mentre alzava un sopracciglio per la noia.</p><p>"Stai dicendo che la tua personalità attuale è molto più desiderata dal pubblico che più gentile?"</p><p>E Rose si bloccò. Aprì la bocca, ma non uscì nessuna parola, la mente divenne vuota.</p><p>Lui aveva ragione. Aveva una brutta personalità, eppure era molto apprezzata dal pubblico. Significava che il pubblico voleva che lei si comportasse come una cagna?</p><p>Persa nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse del suo fratello che si alzava e si avvicinava, finché non le mise una mano sulla spalla, facendola allontanare dalla sua contemplazione.</p><p>"Guarda, non mi interessa la tua personalità: voglio solo che siamo una vera famiglia. So che non ti piaccio, e nemmeno tu mi piaci, ma per il bene dei nostri genitori, per favore non farlo. Non ti comporti come una piccola merda avida coccolata di fronte a loro, va bene? Non mi interessa se mi odi, non mi interessa nemmeno il motivo, ma finché non reciti, mi va bene . "</p><p>Rose fece un passo indietro, scrollandosi di dosso la mano sulla spalla con un'occhiataccia.</p><p>"E perché dovrei obbedire?" chiese sospettosamente, il corpo teso, pronto a reagire in caso di un attacco, e l'istinto la trapanò dopo aver combattuto con suo padre per un anno.</p><p>Harry fece il suo solito sorriso di plastica, facendo star male Rose dentro. Il suo viso deve aver mostrato il suo disgusto, mentre il sorriso del ragazzo si trasformò in un leggero sogghigno, facendola accigliare in risposta al suo divertimento.</p><p>"Cosa stai sorridendo, bastardo?" si scatenò con rabbia, prima stringendosi nell'urgenza di dare un pugno sul naso al ragazzo di fronte a lei, ma prima che potesse farlo, Harry parlò, l'unica frase che la fece congelare.</p><p>"Perché è quello che vogliamo entrambi di più, no? Una famiglia."</p><p>Dopodiché, le prese dolcemente la mano e le mise un leggero bacio sulle nocche, facendola rabbrividire quando le sue labbra entrarono in contatto con la sua pelle.</p><p>Harry si alzò in piedi e fece l'occhiolino alla ragazza spalancata.</p><p>"Allora, siamo d'accordo, giusto?"</p><p>La ragazza scioccata annuì, incapace di distinguere le parole, e il ragazzo sorrise con un'espressione compiaciuta, gli occhi che si increspavano leggermente ai bordi, mostrandolo più vecchio della sua età reale.</p><p>"Fantastico. Allora spero che da ora in poi avremo una collaborazione di successo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Diagon Alley Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo il loro accordo, Rose tornò a casa e si scusò con Lily e James, scioccandoli, ma anche facendoli sentire felici.</p><p>Aveva finalmente visto gli errori che aveva commesso?</p><p>In effetti, non era corretto, e mentre Lily la abbracciava emotivamente, Rose lanciò un'occhiataccia a suo fratello, che le sorrise sorridendo compiaciuto.</p><p>Chi ha detto che Harry l'avrebbe aiutata a sfuggire al soffocante abbraccio della madre? Era peggio di Molly Weasley in momenti come questo! Perché dovrebbe sacrificarsi per lei?</p><p>Inutile dire che l'aria di casa è diventata molto più leggera. Entrambi gli adulti sembravano molto più felici ora che andavano d'accordo (meglio), del tutto ignari che questa illusione fosse stata creata dai loro figli.</p><p>La famiglia si era avvicinata, beh, a parte i gemelli, ma i genitori ignoravano la tensione tra loro.</p><p>Era normale che i gemelli avessero uno spirito competitivo.</p><p>Ma il loro problema non era affatto questo.</p><p>Harry e Rose si sentivano ancora disgustati alla vista dell'altro.</p><p>Harry ricordava tutte le cazzate che Rose gli aveva fatto, e Rose ricordava il suo complesso di inferiorità, quindi per lo più non rimanevano in aree in cui potevano vedersi; Rose principalmente al campo di Quidditch e Harry in biblioteca.</p><p>Di fronte ai loro genitori, però, si sono comportati in modo più gentile, continuando a non conversare tra loro, ma non sparando insulti o litigando almeno.</p><p>{}</p><p>Il tempo passò e arrivò un giorno in piena estate quando i Potter decisero di fare un viaggio a Diagon Alley.</p><p>I gemelli erano diventati più alti e anche con i loro vestiti incantati per adattarsi alla loro taglia, avevano bisogno di più vestiti. Soprattutto perché Rose stava avendo uno scatto di crescita e gli incantesimi aggiustarono le dimensioni troppo in fretta, danneggiandoli.</p><p>Così, alle dieci del mattino, il che significa che Rose è stata svegliata con forza e ora era scontrosa, presero il Floo e arrivarono a Diagon Alley.</p><p>Lily li ha rispolverati tutti con alcuni semplici incantesimi, e si sono diretti a Twilfitt e Tattings.</p><p>Sebbene sia Madam Malkin's che Twilfitt e Tattings vendessero abiti, in realtà questi ultimi avevano abiti di qualità molto più elevata. Madam Malkin's era sponsorizzato da Hogwarts, ei prezzi erano più economici, sebbene lo fossero anche i loro materiali, quindi era usato di più dai nati babbani e dalle famiglie più povere, rendendolo più noto tra i loro ranghi.</p><p>A Harry non era stato detto questo nella sua vita precedente, solo dopo essere diventato il Capo della Potter House se ne rese conto, un vero peccato.</p><p>Tutti quegli anni trascorsi a indossare abiti di scarsa qualità che erano scomodi a meno che non avesse lanciato una dozzina di incantesimi avrebbero potuto essere evitati se le persone intorno a lui lo avessero informato di questo.</p><p>Ma ovviamente, i suoi "migliori amici" erano stati un Babbano e un povero Purosangue, quindi questo era previsto.</p><p>Mentre i Potter attraversavano il vicolo, i sussurri scoppiarono, le dita puntate verso di loro. Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di loro, la famosa famiglia che conteneva il Salvatore del mondo magico e uno dei più grandi leader della Luce.</p><p>Comparvero giornalisti, lampi e domande che volavano in giro, e Harry non poté fare a meno di rimproverare i suoi genitori: non potevano essere più discreti?</p><p>Tutti e quattro i Potter erano abituati all'attenzione, Harry ancora di più con la sua ultima vita, e indossarono rapidamente le loro maschere sociali, espressioni gentili con sorrisi lievi.</p><p>Era inquietante quanto velocemente le loro espressioni fossero cambiate, ma Harry non avrebbe giudicato, essendo lui stesso un attore, affascinanti insegnanti fin dall'asilo per proteggerlo da Dudley e dai suoi scagnozzi.</p><p>Alla fine non aveva avuto molto effetto, ma almeno sotto la supervisione dell'insegnante, i bulli non hanno agito, il che era meglio di niente.</p><p>Tornando al presente, i genitori e la sorella di Harry si fermarono e decisero di rispondere ad alcune domande. Dopo tutto, erano personaggi pubblici, questa era la loro responsabilità.</p><p>Quando le telecamere lampeggiarono, Harry si rese il più invisibile possibile, praticamente scomparendo dietro sua madre.</p><p>Ha ascoltato le domande e le risposte, archiviando le informazioni per il futuro.</p><p>Dopo un po ', uno dei giornalisti è riuscito a catturare la sua figura, ei suoi occhi si sono illuminati, facendo imprecare internamente Harry, sapendo di essere stato trovato.</p><p>"Oh, quell'Erede Potter è laggiù?" gridò, e all'improvviso tutti gli occhi erano su di lui.</p><p>Lily condivise uno sguardo preoccupato con James. Harry non aveva mai interagito con i giornalisti prima, quindi c'era un'alta possibilità che sarebbe stato agitato, e gli avvoltoi lo avrebbero colpito mentre era a terra, criticando ogni sua mossa.</p><p>Contrariamente alle loro aspettative, Harry sorrise educatamente, il suo solito sorriso sul volto, anche se un po 'più realistico (la plasticità era solo per infastidire Rose, cosa inutile in questa situazione), e fece un passo avanti.</p><p>La sua postura era perfetta, i movimenti eleganti, le notizie dei suoi occhi brillavano intelligentemente, rendendo la sua aura regale ancora più luminosa, sorprendendo i giornalisti.</p><p>Chi sapeva che l'Erede Potter era un così perfetto Erede Purosangue, nonostante fosse un Mezzosangue in un Faro?</p><p>Harry si inchinò leggermente, abbastanza per salutarli, ma mostrando la sua sfacciata superiorità in base al suo grado, e rispose al giornalista che lo aveva chiamato.</p><p>"Che piacere, essere riconosciuto in questa folla", luidisse con calma, con una melodia sbalorditiva alle orecchie, e gli avvoltoi rimasero sbalorditi: anche i dodicenni più maturi erano ancora bambini, ma il ragazzo davanti a loro si comportava come un adulto a tutti gli effetti!</p><p>Che gioiello avevano trovato!</p><p>Molti di loro ebbero un luccichio avido negli occhi e uno di loro alzò la mano per fare una domanda.</p><p>I suoi occhi avevano un bagliore malizioso, chiaramente mirante a scherzare con lui per attirare l'attenzione, e Harry, chiaramente consapevole delle sue intenzioni ma fiducioso di non commettere il minimo errore, lo chiamò annuendo all'uomo.</p><p>"Sì, signor-?"</p><p>L'uomo si schiarì la gola, un'espressione orgogliosa e leggermente irritata sul viso come se si sentisse insultato per non essere riconosciuto.</p><p>"Houlton, dal Daily Prophet."</p><p>Harry annuì internamente. Questo ha spiegato l'arroganza. Lavorare per un giornale influente aveva un certo prestigio.</p><p>Sorrise all'uomo in tono di scusa.</p><p>"Certo, signor Houlton. Mi scuso per non averla riconosciuta. Sono rimasto molto colpito dal suo articolo sull'incontro del Solstizio Wizengamot."</p><p>L'uomo sussultò a quell'informazione, poi il suo approccio aggressivo si addolcì, ovviamente soddisfatto che il suo lavoro fosse piaciuto.</p><p>James lanciò a Harry uno sguardo divertito, Lily coprendo il suo sorriso che si allargava con la mano, entrambi ben consapevoli delle sue intenzioni.</p><p>Rose gli lanciò uno sguardo di apprezzamento. Forse suo fratello non le piaceva, ma poteva apprezzare le sue capacità manipolatrici. Quando non erano usati contro di lei, almeno.</p><p>Le ci erano voluti diversi anni per imparare a trattare con giornalisti fastidiosi come Houlton, che dissotterrò ogni singola sporcizia su di lei per macchiare la sua reputazione di attenzione.</p><p>Quei tipi erano i più problematici, quelli che lavoravano duramente solo per far esplodere le persone con insulti maligni.</p><p>L'uomo si fermò un po ', poi fece la sua domanda, ovviamente dopo essere stato elogiato lo aveva trasformato in uno più semplice.</p><p>"Erede Potter, sono stato recentemente informato dei tuoi punteggi da record. Se potessi, entreresti nei dettagli?"</p><p>Sussurri scoppiarono, molti lo guardarono con rinnovato interesse, e Harry sentì l'angolo delle sue labbra arricciarsi verso l'alto.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso luminoso e accecante che scaldò il cuore delle persone credulone che lo credevano un semplice bambino.</p><p>"Certo. Mi è stato detto che ho battuto il record per il punteggio più alto assegnato nelle materie Trasfigurazione, Incantesimi e Difesa contro le arti oscure."</p><p>Molti rimasero a bocca aperta, mentre Houlton rimase a bocca aperta: questa era un'occasione mai vista prima!</p><p>Uno dei giornalisti alzò la mano e Harry le fece un cenno. La donna si schiarì la gola e una penna in una mano e un pezzo di pergamena nell'altra le fecero la domanda.</p><p>"Il precedente detentore del record non era l'attuale Preside, Albus Silente?"</p><p>Harry provò disgusto strisciare dentro le sue viscere al pensiero di essere paragonato alla vecchia capra, ma sorrise come se fosse un complimento. Il pubblico non aveva bisogno di sapere che non supportava Silente, poiché le cattive azioni dell'uomo non erano ancora venute alla luce.</p><p>"È corretto, sì."</p><p>Ci sono voluti solo pochi secondi per far scoppiare un putiferio tra la folla, e pochi minuti dopo si è accertato che non sarebbe finito presto.</p><p>Quindi, Harry si rivolse alla sua famiglia e sorrise in tono di scusa.</p><p>"Dobbiamo scappare?" Lily ridacchiò alle sue parole e gli arruffò i capelli con un sorriso divertito, mentre James poteva solo fare un sorrisetto a causa del male che suo figlio stava facendo, proprio come aveva fatto all'età del ragazzo.</p><p>"Sarebbe appropriato, sì." rispose la coppia, e afferrò ciascuno dei loro figli, preparandosi a Smaterializzarsi.</p><p>Pochi secondi dopo, la famiglia Potter era scomparsa, ma nessuno era in grado di accorgersene.</p><p>Beh, forse questo aveva qualcosa a che fare con i numerosi Confundus che Harry aveva lanciato, ma quello che non sapevano non li avrebbe feriti, giusto?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Twillfitt e Tattings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La famiglia è arrivata a Twilfitt e Tattings, finalmente, essendo riuscita a sfuggire ai giornalisti. Harry emise un sospiro di sollievo, poi si voltò verso sua madre con un piccolo sorriso stanco.</p><p>"Non uscirò mai più senza il fascino di Notificami-Non," commentò, e la rossa si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito.</p><p>"Potrei farlo anche io," rispose, e sebbene la sua voce fosse chiaramente giocosa, i suoi occhi avevano un luccichio pensieroso ma stanco, a significare che stava effettivamente contemplando l'azione.</p><p>Essere famosi era piuttosto fastidioso, realizzò ancora una volta Harry. Era stato estremamente conosciuto nella sua vita precedente, dopotutto, e sebbene in quella attuale fosse riuscito a rimanere nell'ombra, rabbrividiva ancora ogni volta che ricordava le volte in cui camminava a Diagon Alley dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort.</p><p>A meno che non avesse messo più incantesimi che alterano l'aspetto oltre a quelli della disillusione, sarebbe sempre stato riconosciuto in un modo o nell'altro e sarebbe stato costretto a nascondersi dopo essere stato accumulato per autografi e interviste, quando si sarebbe smaterializzato in un vicolo vicino e si sarebbe nascosto. se stesso così a fondo, solo i sensori magici avrebbero mai potuto trovarlo, e quelle persone erano così rare che la maggior parte non sapeva nemmeno di esistere.</p><p>Con la sensazione di un palmo in cima alla sua testa, uscì di scatto dai suoi ricordi, alzando leggermente la testa e vedendo Lily che gli sorrideva orgogliosa.</p><p>"Hai gestito bene i giornalisti," lo lodò la donna, arruffandogli i capelli con una leggera arruffa di affetto prima di abbassare la mano e distogliere lo sguardo verso la posizione delle altre due, presumibilmente verso il marito dall'altezza verso la quale era rivolto il suo sguardo.</p><p>Harry si voltò e il suo sguardo incontrò gli altri due che condividevano il suo sangue, vedendo tanto stanco quanto si sentiva in quel momento. Anche Rose, che amava la sua fama, odiava essere infastidita dai giornalisti senza sosta. Al momento si stava spolverando e controllando i suoi vestiti per eventuali danni o sporcizia, i capelli leggermente gonfiati dall'elettricità statica e un'espressione irritata sul viso.</p><p>Non si avvicinò a lei, scegliendo invece di deviare lo sguardo su suo padre, che sembrava sorprendentemente a posto, senza contare il leggero disagio sui suoi lineamenti del viso. Poi, Harry si ricordò che James era un purosangue di una famiglia benestante insieme al capo auror del dipartimento auror, il che significava che era abituato all'attenzione dei media, e la leggera sorpresa che si era sentito appassito come se non fosse mai stato lì, e camminò ai suoi tre membri della famiglia, Lily che si era recata nella loro posizione mentre li stava analizzando.</p><p>Mentre si avvicinava, Rose lo notò con la coda dell'occhio e il suo viso si irrigidì leggermente, ma altrimenti non emise altre reazioni, scegliendo invece di ignorarlo e guardare in un'altra direzione come se non lo fosse. Là.</p><p>A Harry non importava, infatti, preferiva la sua scelta di azione, e rispecchiava la sua azione, rivolgendo lo sguardo ai suoi genitori che stavano parlando a bassa voce della loro disattenzione e delle loro contromisure.</p><p>Fu allora che sentì un'altra presenza avvicinarsi e il suo corpo divenne improvvisamente molto più attivo, i suoi sei sensi formicolavano (perché era uno dei rari sensori magici di cui conosceva), ma esteriormente non ebbe alcuna reazione, come se non avesse idea della persona alla sua sinistra situata nell'ombra.</p><p>La persona -un maschio, notò, mentre l'odore della colonia gli colpiva il naso- uscì dall'ombra e entrò nella visione, facendo sì che James si irrigidisse leggermente, mentre gli occhi di Lily saettavano immediatamente al movimento, e Rose scattò verso di lui di riflesso, il sorriso ora visibile dell'uomo si allarga all'azione.</p><p>"Benvenuti a Twilfitt e Tattings, Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Heir Potter e Miss Potter. Come potrei servirvi oggi?"</p><p>Rose strinse leggermente gli occhi al suo titolo diverso, apparendo leggermente agitata, ma lo desiderò presto e mise a posto la sua solita maschera altezzosa. Harry ammirava la sua facilità nel coprire le sue emozioni, sapendo che doveva averlo praticato molto. Lo aveva certamente fatto lui stesso, poiché imitare le sue espressioni quando non sentiva le emozioni per loro era abbastanza difficile da perfezionare, ancor di più farlo sembrare naturale.</p><p>Lily fu l'unica a rispondere, il suo viso si trasformò in un sorriso gentile e gentile.</p><p>"Buon giorno, Mr Twilfitt. Siamo venuti oggi per comprare abiti formali e informali per Harry e Rose, poiché sembrano essere diventati troppo grandi rispetto ai precedenti", disse in tono piacevole, facendo sì che l'uomo annuisse con una piccola risata .</p><p>"Con la loro età, è abbastanza normale," commentò allegramente, prima di battere leggermente le mani, poi indicando una porta. "Vieni al camerino."</p><p>I gemelli annuirono ed entrarono nella stanza dopo l'uomo, la porta si richiuse dopo che anche i loro genitori erano entrati.</p><p>Per le ore successive, furono adattati per i vestiti, e Lily scelse qualsiasi abito che riteneva adatto a loro, sprecando soldi secondo l'opinione di Harry, sebbene non affermasse i suoi pensieri oralmente. La sua pazienza assottigliata fu notata da suo padre, ma l'uomo sapeva quando non interrompere sua moglie, quindi il ragazzo doveva differenziarsi per ore nella scelta delle vesti.</p><p>Proprio comestavano per finire, la campana suonò all'ingresso e Twilfitt si scusò, eccitando la stanza per salutare i nuovi arrivati.</p><p>Harry, trovando quel momento per scivolare via, uscì dietro di lui furtivamente, assicurandosi che nessuno notasse la sua assenza. Era completamente annoiato e stufo, e non aveva abbastanza pazienza per affrontare l'ossessione di sua madre per i colori in quel momento.</p><p>Sentendo due persone conversare, si voltò e fu sorpreso di vedere una famiglia bionda di tre persone che stava lì, chiacchierando con il sarto / proprietario del negozio.</p><p>Sembrava non fosse l'unico a notare la presenza dell'altro, poiché gli occhi di Draco Malfoy si illuminarono leggermente in segno di riconoscimento dopo averlo visto.</p><p>Vedendo che è stato scoperto, ha offerto al ragazzo un sorriso educato e un cenno di saluto, che è stato accolto con il viso dell'altro che sbocciava con un sorriso prima che lo salutasse.</p><p>Compilò Harry, avvicinandosi alla famiglia che lo aveva appena preso nota con calma e grazia, per nulla a disagio nell'incontrare i nemici della sua famiglia. La politica non gli importava alla sua età attuale, quindi non gli importava molto di essere visto con un nemico politico, soprattutto perché l'unico che avrebbe persino spifferato il fatto agli altri era Twilfitt, un uomo famoso non solo per le sue connessioni ma anche il suo segreto.</p><p>Quando fu a distanza di conversazione, salutò educatamente il suo compagno di scuola.</p><p>"Ciao, Malfoy." Non erano abbastanza vicini per essere in base al nome, ma si erano convertiti un paio di volte quindi erano in buoni rapporti, specialmente con la sua diffidenza per Silente di cui i Serpeverde conoscevano.</p><p>Il ragazzo annuì, il suo solito atteggiamento arrogante lì ma represso, probabilmente perché il ragazzo lo riteneva superfluo.</p><p>"Vasaio." Ha riconosciuto. "Che coincidenza incontrarti qui."</p><p>Harry ridacchiò leggermente al commento.</p><p>"Mi sembra di aver superato le mie vesti, quindi sono venuto per una prova." Spiegò semplicemente, l'altro ragazzo fece un sorriso alle sue parole.</p><p>"Come me, allora." Poi si rivolse ai suoi genitori, che stavano osservando con curiosità la sua conoscenza, e si schiarì la gola. "Dovrei presentarti: madre, padre; questo è Harry Potter, l'Erede Potter. Potter, questi sono i miei genitori."</p><p>I tre si sono riconosciuti a vicenda con lievi cenni e inchini, prima di iniziare a chiacchierare educati, come chiedere delle loro estati e dei compiti.</p><p>Circa dieci minuti dopo, i Potter uscirono dalla stanza, evidentemente avendo notato la sua assenza, e lo avvistarono vicino ai Malfoy, chiacchierando. Sia James che Rose sembravano inorriditi, mentre Lily guardava con leggera preoccupazione.</p><p>Harry li chiamò con calma e, dopo una rapida e inutile presentazione per sciogliere la tensione, la famiglia di quattro persone lasciò il negozio, finita la spesa. Mentre uscivano, Harry salutò il ragazzo biondo platino con un sorriso di scusa sul viso, guadagnandosi un mezzo sorriso dal ragazzo.</p><p>Ebbene, sembrava che la tortura di scegliere i vestiti non fosse stata inutile. Incontrare i Malfoy era stato sicuramente un vantaggio, se voleva ampliare la sua cerchia sociale.</p><p>Quella notte, dopo un leggero rimprovero per essersi associato a una famiglia della fazione del Signore Oscuro, Harry andò a dormire presto, pronto ad incontrare le braccia del sonno e ad essere portato via in dolci sogni. Voleva dimenticare immediatamente la sua estrema stanchezza, e mentre si addormentava non appena il suo corpo colpiva il letto, sembrava che non ci fosse bisogno di desiderarlo troppo.</p><p>Vide i suoi ricordi quella notte, attraversando un periodo di pace. Prima che la merda avesse colpito il fan, quando Voldemort non c'era più e lui semplicemente viveva, non per sopravvivere, ma per vivere.</p><p>Quando si svegliò, non ricordava nulla, ma certamente le sue spalle si sentivano più leggere di prima.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Omake (Harry's Past Life)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un altro colpo di coltello, un altro taglio nella morbida carne di un uomo, un altro getto di sangue, che moriva sul pavimento sotto il cremisi mentre il corpo morente cadeva, gli occhi sfocati e il respiro irregolare. L'odore acre del ferro avvolse l'aria, e l'uomo fece un passo indietro, tirando fuori un fazzoletto dalla tasca e pulendo il suo coltello sporco.</p>
<p>Fu solo un secondo dopo che qualcosa di inintelligibile fu borbottato e il potere aumentò, il fazzoletto divenne improvvisamente di nuovo completamente bianco, nessuna traccia di sangue da trovare.</p>
<p>L'uomo rimise il coltello nella fondina dopo la scioccante esibizione di Magia senza bacchetta, un'impresa che avrebbe reso molti immobili in soggezione. Tuttavia, non sembrava preoccuparsi molto della sua bravata, mentre fissava il cadavere sotto i suoi piedi con un'espressione priva di emozioni, come se si chiedesse cosa avrebbe dovuto farci.</p>
<p>I suoi pensieri sembravano essere finiti, mentre faceva scivolare la bacchetta nella mano e la puntava verso il sacco senza vita di carne e ossa con una rapida regolazione del braccio, i suoi rapidi movimenti indicavano che l'aveva fatto molte volte in precedenza.</p>
<p>Le sue labbra si aprirono leggermente e sfuggì loro un sussurro di un incantesimo, un suono così leggero che fu portato via dal vento invernale senza nemmeno raggiungere le orecchie dell'uomo, dissolvendosi meno di un millisecondo dopo la sua comparsa.</p>
<p>"Incendio."</p>
<p>Una luce rossastra veniva emessa dalla punta della bacchetta, incontrando la giacca del cadavere e incendiandola di conseguenza. Era iniziato come un piccolo fuoco, quanto bastava per accendere un sigaro, eppure un minuto dopo aveva coperto completamente la giacca, scoppiettando maestosamente.</p>
<p>L'uomo guardò mentre il cadavere veniva bruciato lentamente, il fetore di carne cotta respinto dal naso, gli occhi incollati saldamente alla fonte di luce e calore di fronte a lui, riscaldando il suo corpo. I suoi occhi brillavano di un verde brillante, con il centro che rifletteva il fuoco, davvero una bellissima combinazione di colori.</p>
<p>Un'espirazione lasciò il suo corpo, agghiacciandosi immediatamente e diventando visibile, e accompagnato dal crepitio melodico del fuoco, l'uomo che stava accoltellando qualcuno pochi minuti prima sembrava quasi pacifico.</p>
<p>Il momento senza tempo andò perduto quando il suono di un ramo spezzato venne da vicino e la testa dell'uomo scattò verso di esso, gli occhi socchiusi e il corpo teso.</p>
<p>La mano della sua bacchetta strinse saldamente il bastone e scomparve in una distorsione dello spazio, lasciando dietro di sé solo ceneri.</p>
<p>Un uomo apparve dall'ombra, i passi leggeri e un cappello che gli copriva la maggior parte del viso in un'ombra. Aveva una sigaretta in bocca e i suoi vestiti sembravano vecchi di anni.</p>
<p>Sobbalzò davanti alla cenere ancora calda di fronte a lui, in silenzio sulla difensiva, poi tirò una boccata di sigaretta, espirando il fumo con un sospiro.</p>
<p>"Allora l'ha fatto di nuovo, quel ragazzo." Il suo tono non era felice né detto, ma se si ascoltava abbastanza attentamente si poteva sentire una leggera esasperazione.</p>
<p>L'uomo rimase lì per un minuto o giù di lì, prima di inclinare la testa verso l'alto, gli occhi che scorrevano da una costellazione all'altra dipinti nel cielo nero sopra.</p>
<p>"Che peso ha sulle spalle", ha detto ad alta voce, e poiché non c'era nessuno in giro, sembrava stesse parlando a se stesso. Scosse la testa pensieroso. "Quali errori abbiamo fatto, perché un ragazzo così giovane si rivolga a questo."</p>
<p>Rimase così per un po ', prima di chiudere gli occhi. Con un ultimo sospiro stanco, si voltò e si allontanò, leggermente ondeggiando sui suoi passi.</p>
<p>Aveva lasciato un pezzo di pergamena che gli era caduto di tasca, parole scarabocchiate con inchiostro sopra la carta vecchia e strappata.</p>
<p>«Prenditi cura di lui per me.</p>
<p>Firmato, Sirius Black '</p>
<p>L'uomo non si era nemmeno accorto dell'assenza della pergamena quando questa cadde sulla cenere e si raggomitolò su se stessa, carbonizzandosi e annerendosi lentamente.</p>
<p>Non era stato in grado di farlo. Non prima, non ora, soprattutto perché il ragazzo non si fidava più di nessuno.</p>
<p>Harry Potter era un guscio di se stesso ora, e l'uomo non poteva fare nulla per fermarlo.</p>
<p>La notte continuò silenziosa mentre il vento spazzava le ceneri e le portava via con delicatezza, rimuovendo gli ultimi pezzi di prova del recente omicidio colposo tranne il sangue.</p>
<p>Il sangue sarebbe rimasto lì fino a quando non fosse iniziata la pioggia e l'avesse lavato via, ripulendo ancora una volta il pavimento sporco della sua storia.</p>
<p>Eppure un altro uomo era stato ucciso dalle mani di un giovane ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, ma il mondo continuava senza saperlo.</p>
<p>OMAKE significa EXTRA in giapponese. Questo capitolo è un capitolo extra irrilevante per la trama. Riguarda il lavoro di Harry come assassino nella sua vita passata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Inizio del secondo anno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'estate finì abbastanza presto. Harry non passò molto tempo a soffermarsi su cosa fare, scegliendo invece di trascorrere la maggior parte del suo tempo nella Biblioteca Nera, che poteva visitare grazie alla creazione di una Passaporta inserita in 12 reparti di Grimmauld Place (aveva fatto così tanti scherzi a Sirius e Remus che ora pensavano di essere perseguitati. Inoltre, aveva ragione: stavano scopando.) e un altro è entrato nelle barriere di Potter Manor per tornare indietro, ricercando la magia proibita e creandone di ancora più cattive.</p><p>Per fare un esempio, ha trovato una maledizione che ha marcito gli organi delle persone in pochi secondi e, con ispirazione, ha modificato l'incantesimo per avere un ritardo e ha cambiato il suo colore. Ora, con lo stesso colore dell'incantesimo Expelliarmus, poteva uccidere facilmente le persone senza sospetto.</p><p>Quindi forse la sua mente era un po 'perplessa, ma allora? Almeno non lo stava usando per creare una pozione che rendesse qualcuno invisibile indefinitamente, solo per spaventare sua sorella lanciando topi invisibili nella sua stanza. Oh aspetta, lo era.</p><p>Le urla erano state incredibilmente deliziose, e per lo scherzo, Sirius fu punito ancora una volta. Come se lui, il primo placer schietto, avrebbe mai sprecato il suo tempo prezioso per coinvolgere gli altri. Inimmaginabile.</p><p>Ridacchiando al pensiero, fissò i libri sulla sua scrivania, mettendoli ordinatamente nello scomparto della biblioteca del suo baule con un leggero movimento del polso. Quindi, aprì lo scompartimento segreto che aveva aggiunto, richiedendo l'apertura sia del suo sangue che della sua firma magica, e tirò fuori una scatola segreta da sotto il suo letto.</p><p>Solo per divertimento, invece di mettere il contenuto della scatola nel suo baule con livello di sicurezza Malocchio Moody, aveva messo la scatola sotto l'incantesimo di Fidelius usando un giovane Babbano come suo custode segreto, cancellando poi la sua memoria. Infallibile a meno che il ragazzo non morisse, soprattutto perché non aveva intenzione di far conoscere agli altri il suo contenuto.</p><p>Perché dentro la scatola c'erano diversi libri considerati così imperdonabili, anche solo toccarli ne condannerebbe uno ad Azkaban a vita. Harry ne aveva circa una dozzina.</p><p>L'altro contenuto era un certo diario. Davvero, afferrarlo era stato estremamente facile quando sapeva dove era stato posizionato prima che Ginny avesse avuto la possibilità di esserne liberata. Harry pensava che Voldemort avrebbe dovuto essere grato che avrebbe fatto personalmente la custodia. Dopo tutto, chi era più affidabile di un viaggiatore del tempo che odiava Silente e supportava la fazione Oscura?</p><p>"Harry, Rose! Partiamo tra quindici minuti!" giunse l'urlo di sua madre dal piano di sotto. Sembrava che avesse passato troppo tempo a sorridere come un pazzo per i suoi preziosi tesori.</p><p>Harry fece scattare ancora una volta il polso e tutte le sue cose necessarie erano ora imballate al sicuro nel suo baule. Controllando la sua fondina della bacchetta e confermando la sua bacchetta (e la seconda bacchetta illegale che aveva comprato da Knockturn Alley una settimana prima, ma nessuno doveva saperlo), la prese e la puntò verso il suo baule, sollevandola senza parole dietro di lui. Uscì, con il baule fluttuante dietro di lui, e scese le scale, i suoi passi erano smorzati, ma non perfettamente, poiché sarebbe stato sospetto se un bambino di dodici anni potesse nascondere completamente il suono del suo corpo.</p><p>Non appena arrivò al piano di sotto, mise il baule vicino alla porta del maniero, poi si avviò rapidamente in cucina, dove sapeva che erano i suoi genitori.</p><p>Dicendo loro che aveva finito di fare le valigie, puntò la bacchetta verso uno degli armadi e sorrise quando un pacchetto di chicchi di caffè macinato fluttuò verso di lui. Dirigendoli verso il suo baule, e afferrando anche una delle rotative francesi vuote, li chiuse nel baule per tenerli al sicuro.</p><p>Lily e James ridacchiarono delle sue buffonate, quest'ultima era la ragione per cui Harry adesso era dipendente dal caffè. Sapevano entrambi che a Harry piaceva studiare fino a tarda notte, ma si svegliava comunque presto la mattina. Li aveva informati che aveva bisogno di dormire meno di un dodicenne medio, ma aveva ancora le borse sotto gli occhi ogni volta che si svegliava presto la mattina. Alcuni incantesimi cosmetici li nascondevano facilmente, e Harry faceva sempre un pisolino per alcune ore nel bel mezzo della giornata, quindi non lo rimproveravano. Era ancora un bambino sano, solo con una routine diversa.</p><p>Rose era pronta anche pochi minuti dopo, ora in grado di svegliarsi presto grazie alle lezioni supplementari che aveva preso cinque volte a settimana durante le sue vacanze estive. Diciamo solo che probabilmente non aveva intenzione di segnare un punteggio peggiore dei primi 15 in qualsiasi momento presto. (Lily e James le avevano detto che se l'avesse fatto, avrebbe avuto lezioni supplementari anche l'estate successiva.)</p><p>Ora che la famiglia era pronta, sono andati al binario 9 3/4 e, come sempre, hanno incontrato una folla enorme di fan e giornalisti. Harry, avendo preparato almeno dieci piani di fuga per momenti come questo, lanciò immediatamente diversi incantesimi Notami-Non-Me su se stesso, indossò il suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità (prima che James fosse sconcertato, aveva deciso di darlo a Rose ma per per qualche ragione, si era dimenticato dell'esistenza del suo cimelio di famiglia.), poi ha proceduto a lanciare anti-Suono, anti-Odore, anti-Visione e moltialtri incantesimi inclusa una versione più debole del fascino di Fidelius su se stesso. Alla fine, anche se decine di Homenum Revelio o Point Me di Auror lanciati contemporaneamente, non sarebbero in grado di trovarlo.</p><p>Mettendosi a sedere nello scompartimento prescelto (quello che aveva i segni TMR sotto uno dei suoi sedili, aveva scoperto per caso) ancora una volta, lo chiuse a chiave e ancora una volta lanciò così tanti incantesimi a meno che il treno stesso non parlasse della sua posizione, nessuno lo avrebbe fatto. mai essere in grado di scoprirlo.</p><p>Prendendo un sorso dal suo thermos, che conteneva la speciale cioccolata calda di Lily, sospirò felice, rimuovendo gli incantesimi che aveva lanciato su se stesso. Poiché era Magicamente Sensibile, un effetto collaterale dell'avere la Vista Mago, gli incantesimi sembravano corde che lo legavano. Finalmente completamente libero, aprì il suo libro, lesse alcune pagine, poi si addormentò dopo essersi astenuto dal farlo per più di tre giorni.</p><p>Almeno aveva previsto che ciò accadesse e lanciato un incantesimo di allarme, altrimenti con il suo nascondiglio un segreto completo, chi sarebbe stato in grado di trovarlo se si fosse svegliato tardi?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Luna Lovegood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry dovette dire che l'unica ragione per cui la cerimonia di benvenuto non era stata noiosa era perché era pieno dell'eccitazione di accogliere uno dei suoi migliori amici della sua vita passata. Non appena aveva posato gli occhi su di lei, si era imbattuto in familiari sfere blu e nebulose che lo fissavano. Questo non lo sorprese, perché Luna Lovegood aveva il sangue dei Veggenti e, a differenza di quel ciarlatano della Cooman, il suo era il più reale possibile.</p><p>Dopo essere stata smistata, la ragazza bionda andò dritta verso Harry e si sedette accanto a lui come se fosse la cosa più naturale da fare, sorridendogli il suo sorriso sognante mentre lo faceva.</p><p>"Ciao, Harry. È bello rivederti dopo tredici anni."</p><p>Le sue parole fecero tossire Terry, soffocando con la saliva per la sua sorpresa, e Anthony gli diede immediatamente una pacca sulla schiena per aiutarlo. Quando il suo attacco fu finito, finalmente lasciò uscire le parole che stava urlando nella sua testa.</p><p>"Di cosa stai parlando? Harry non ha nemmeno dodici anni?" La sua confusione era evidente, e Harry non poté fare a meno di lasciare che un sorriso divertito sbocciasse sulle sue labbra. Ignorando lo sconcerto del suo amico, rispose a Luna, per nulla turbato dalla sua domanda apparentemente ridicola.</p><p>"Perché sì, è vero. Posso chiederti se l'hai vissuto o visto?" rispose cortesemente, facendo voltare anche la testa verso di lui, chiedendosi di cosa diavolo stesse parlando.</p><p>Luna sorrise dolcemente, ei suoi occhi guardarono attraverso la sua coppia, mai completamente concentrati a causa del casino che chiamava il suo paesaggio mentale mentre vedeva cose che gli altri non potevano.</p><p>"Visto, temo. Sono felice che tu sia riuscito a farcela, però," disse al ragazzo, facendolo annuire leggermente deluso, anche se c'era da aspettarselo. La sua Luna era morta un anno prima di lui nella sua vita precedente, quindi incontrarla di nuovo ora era un piacere e una gioia.</p><p>Fece un sorriso leggermente malinconico, la testa leggermente china.</p><p>"Me l'aspettavo, ma grazie mille."</p><p>Luna annuì semplicemente in risposta e si voltò verso il tavolo, i piatti erano apparsi pochi istanti prima durante la loro breve conversazione. Terry gli diede una gomitata dal fianco, il viso pieno di incredulità e perplessità, cercando risposte dall'unica altra persona che capisse la conversazione.</p><p>"Cosa voleva dire?" sussurrò-gridò all'orecchio di Harry, uno sguardo turbato sul suo volto.</p><p>Harry rispose con un sorriso misterioso.</p><p>"Mi chiedo."</p><p>Sapendo che non avrebbe detto di più, il ragazzo fece il broncio ma si sporse invece, iniziando una conversazione sulla sua pausa estiva, mentre altri vicini si unirono a lui nel confrontare i loro. Fu chiesto anche a Harry, e lui rispose dicendo loro che lo aveva passato a studiare, facendo gemere molti di disgusto. Se lo aspettavano, però, poiché il ragazzo aveva una grande passione per l'apprendimento.</p><p>Alla fine, il cibo e le bevande scomparvero e si alzarono per dirigersi verso le singole stanze comuni. Lungo la strada, Harry ha salutato molti ritratti, avendo stretto loro amicizia l'anno precedente ricercandoli e ponendo loro domande sulle loro vite, cose di cui si divertivano a parlare.</p><p>Questo è stato utile in quanto lo hanno aiutato con intelligenza quando necessario. Una delle reti più forti di Hogwarts era la sua "rete di intelligence dei ritratti", e gli Presidi di tutti i tempi avevano utilizzato questa rete a proprio vantaggio. E mentre erano prima di tutto fedeli a Hogwarts e quindi al Preside, perché Silente aveva maltrattato il castello magico, i ritratti lo assecondavano nei suoi bisogni più del necessario, perché irradiava l'energia dei Fondatori di Hogwarts, conversava con loro in un modo nessun altro lo aveva fatto per centinaia di anni e li trattava gentilmente.</p><p>La magia di Hogwarts lo seguiva ovunque andasse, abbracciandolo come una calda coperta, ed era per questo che i ritratti sapevano che era il principe di Hogwarts, il vero proprietario di questo magico castello. Condivideva tratti con tutti e quattro i fondatori, il suo lato Serpeverde un po 'più dominante in un modo che li soddisfaceva, sapendo che non era un ragazzo ingenuo che non capiva il vero volto del mondo.</p><p>Dava un senso di conforto, con quel piccolo sorrisetto appoggiato sul bordo delle sue labbra, non di arroganza ma di legittima fiducia. Dava un senso di mistero, che lo faceva sembrare come se sapesse cose che non avrebbe dovuto, eppure non ha mai agito in base a questa conoscenza. Dava un senso di potere, un potere più grande di quanto avessero mai visto, eppure nascose questo potere, comportandosi come se fosse un bambino normale nuovo alla magia.</p><p>Era il perfetto erede di questo magico tesoro di un luogo, e i ritratti si sentirono confortati da questa conoscenza. Hogwarts stava declinando sia in termini di magia che di sicurezza ormai da secoli, ma con l'arrivo di questo ragazzo le maree sarebbero cambiate rapidamente. Questo ragazzo avrebbe sicuramente riportato la gloria di Hogwarts al suo apice.</p><p>Gli studenti di Corvonero arrivarono alla porta che si apriva nella sala comune, bussando alla maniglia della porta del Prefetto che lo esortava a lanciare un indovinello a cui fu facile rispondere. Con la porta aperta, gli studenti sono entrati, il suono disordinato dei loro passi accompagnato dai sussulti di timore che lasciavano le bocche degli studenti del primo anno.</p><p>Il prefetto maschio del quinto anno si fece avanti, informando il i primi anni delle regole della Casa e l'orario previsto per andare a letto, solo due ore di distanza per i più piccoli. Poi venne il discorso del professor Flitwick, il gentile mezzo goblin che diceva ai primi anni che potevano parlargli in qualsiasi momento. In seguito furono esortati a disfare i bagagli, tutti gli studenti diretti alle loro stanze designate, Harry ei suoi compagni di anno ora una rampa di scale più in alto.</p><p>Una volta dentro, trovarono il bagaglio - tranne quello di Harry, perché non si fidava che Silente non tentasse di attraversarlo (non che avrebbe potuto con tutti gli incantesimi) - e iniziarono a prendere armadi.</p><p>Invece di disfare i bagagli, perché lasciare le sue cose nel bagagliaio era molto più sicuro e ordinato che portarle fuori, Harry si lasciò cadere sul letto e sobbalzò leggermente, espirando esausto.</p><p>Ogni volta che lo era, il viaggio in treno era mentalmente abbastanza faticoso per lui. Preferiva di gran lunga dormire sul suo letto, intendiamoci, e quindi procedette a farlo il più rapidamente possibile.</p><p>Indossando gli indumenti da notte con un colpo di bacchetta, disse buonanotte ai suoi amici, che avevano intenzione di restare svegli tutta la notte per chiacchierare, e chiuse rapidamente le tende, applicando diversi incantesimi di privacy non appena fu solo. Quindi lanciò un incantesimo di allarme, rimise la bacchetta nella fondina e la fondina nel punto in cui era incollata magicamente sulla superficie della tenda, poi si lasciò cadere.</p><p>Si è addormentato non appena la sua testa ha colpito il cuscino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Jewel Eyes ~ On Crack ~ (☆ ▽ ☆)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Rose</strong>: * lancia propaganda pro-Luce *</p><p><strong>Harry</strong>: se continui a parlare di merda ti verrà fuori scintillante dal culo-</p><p>{}</p><p><strong>Harry</strong>: Serpeverde non è una brutta casa</p><p><strong>Qualche extra</strong>: * le gasp * come hai potuto! Sei il fratello della ragazza che è sopravvissuta!</p><p><strong>Harry</strong>: questo non mi ha mai impedito di tramare il suo omicidio-</p><p>{}</p><p><strong>Rose</strong>: Ti odio!</p><p>Harry: chi ha detto che me ne frega un cazzo, idiota bifronte, inutile, fastidioso pezzo di merda?</p><p><strong>Rose</strong>: * le gasp *</p><p>{}</p><p><strong>Lily e James</strong>: * loda Harry *</p><p><strong>Rose</strong>: * si trasforma in un gremlin selvaggio *</p><p><strong>Harry</strong>: pensavo che zio Moony dovesse essere il lupo mannaro-</p><p>{}</p><p><strong>Silente</strong>: * apre la bocca *</p><p><strong>Harry</strong>: * apre l'ombrello * oof, merda per la pioggia qui</p><p>{}</p><p><strong>Harry, vedendo Quirrelmort per la prima volta in quasi trent'anni</strong>: * ansimi * pensa solo a maledire la sua testa che sarebbe così divertente-</p><p><strong>Terry</strong>: di cosa stai parlando</p><p><strong>Harry</strong>: * improvvisamente si comporta come maturo, un misterioso sorriso sul suo volto * mi chiedo</p><p>{}</p><p><strong>Harry, dopo aver stabilito un contatto visivo con Rose</strong>: accidenti, ho visto la merda più sporca un secondo fa-</p><p>{}</p><p><strong>Harry, tre mesi</strong>: questo pannolino mi fa venire il prurito al culo-</p><p>{}</p><p>
  <strong>Spero che questo fornisca la tua dose giornaliera di serotonina, ovunque tu sia!</strong>
</p><p>⁽⁽◝ (• ௰ •) ◜⁾⁾ ₍₍◞ (• ௰ •) ◟₎₎</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Un inizio scherzoso a scuola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La prima settimana di scuola era proprio come quella dell'anno scorso, tranquilla, e Harry apprezzava com'era pur sapendo che purtroppo non sarebbe durata a lungo. Non appena il Torneo di Quidditch è iniziato, la Rivalità tra le Casate sarebbe tornata al massimo e sarebbe iniziato il conflitto tra studenti di diverse Casate, specialmente Serpeverde e Grifondoro.</p><p>Harry aveva perso il conto del numero di volte in cui aveva visto studenti che si facevano male a vicenda nei corridoi o litigavano su argomenti irrilevanti solo perché erano in case diverse, e ha deciso di ignorare qualsiasi incidente minore che non riguardasse lui o i suoi studi .</p><p>Si spera che quest'anno sia meno incidentale del precedente, poiché togliere il diario dell'Horcrux dovrebbe aiutare a prevenire l'apertura della Camera dei Segreti, l'incidente su larga scala del suo secondo anno iniziale.</p><p>In quel momento, il suo problema più grande era che doveva incontrare quel buffone fraudolento, Allock, e frequentare di nuovo le sue lezioni. Non aspettava davvero con ansia le sue fasulle avventure di sconfiggere i vampiri con un solo pugno perché aveva dimenticato di lavarsi i denti, di nuovo.</p><p>Anche così, il ritorno ha avuto anche il suo lato positivo: è stato in grado di incontrare Flitwick e avere di nuovo piacevoli discussioni sulla teoria magica, ed esplorare Hogwarts era sempre stato uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti. Il fatto che la magia del castello lo chiamasse sempre quando era via era anche un fattore della sua felicità: ora che era di nuovo connesso, si sentiva molto più completo.</p><p>E così, il castello era il più pacifico possibile, con l'occasionale incidente di scherzo compiuto dai famigerati gemelli Weasley, e prendendo ispirazione dal duo, Harry decise che era ora che il fantasma burlone di Hogwarts mostrasse la sua brillante creatività.</p><p>Nel momento in cui ha preso questa decisione, ha iniziato a tramare il suo futuro scherzo. Gli ci vollero tre giorni di attenta pianificazione per perfezionare il suo piano e altri quattro per trovare il momento perfetto per metterlo in atto.</p><p>Era una normale giornata a Hogwarts, con il programma della giornata a metà, quando all'improvviso scoppiò il caos. Gli studenti della Casa di Grifondoro hanno improvvisamente scoperto che i loro sessi erano cambiati, e la Casa di Serpeverde ha iniziato a tossire ogni pochi minuti una polvere rossa e dorata, lasciando dietro di sé il sapore della polvere da sparo.</p><p>La password della Casa Tassorosso che non era cambiata dalla sua fondazione divenne errata, ei poveri tassi ronzavano nell'aceto, l'odore pungente si attaccava alle loro vesti per giorni, non importa quante volte le pulissero.</p><p>Alla fine, l'esclusiva biblioteca di Corvonero è improvvisamente scomparsa, lasciando dietro di sé il caos di massa all'interno della Sala Comune, molti giovani studenti che piangevano per la paura che i tomi millenari andassero persi per sempre.</p><p>Questo era solo l'inizio, tuttavia, poiché solo poche ore dopo, all'ora di cena, il cibo e le bevande erano incantati per far sì che i consumatori creassero il suono dei loro esclusivi animali domestici, e alla fine, i ruggiti di Grifondoro diventarono così forti che lo staff aveva per lanciare incantesimi di silenziamento su di loro. I Serpeverde sembravano compiaciuti dal sibilo, tuttavia, poiché il Serpentese era la lingua del loro fondatore, e continuavano a sibilarsi eccitati l'un l'altro con ampi sorrisi.</p><p>Alla fine, tutte le Sale comuni divennero in qualche modo di un bianco candido, abbastanza da accecare chiunque guardasse anche il minimo sguardo, e le singole camere da letto dei professori furono tinte di nero puro oltre ad essere affascinate in modo che nessuna luce potesse entrare nella stanza, magica o non magica. , che ha fatto inciampare la povera Pomona Sprout e diventare misteriosamente completamente tinta di nero proprio come la sua stanza, i vestiti e tutto il resto.</p><p>Il giorno dopo, Silente venne a fare colazione fumante con tutti i capelli sulla testa che erano diventati tagliatelle, e i suoi occhiali a mezzaluna incantarono a mescolare le persone quando li guardò attraverso. Per questo motivo, ha scambiato la McGonagall per Snape e ha causato ampie risate nella Sala. La mazza del dungeon è stata presa in giro come una donna tra gli studenti per molte settimane.</p><p>Per quanto riguarda Vitious? Ebbene, improvvisamente prese la forma di un essere umano completo, ma fu depresso nello scoprire che era ancora più basso della media come umano.</p><p>Tutto sommato, è stato un momento divertente per Harry, ed è stato particolarmente contento quando ha sentito che Ron aveva iniziato a piangere per avere seni durante la lezione di pozioni, e Piton si era così irritato che lo ha incantato in una toilette portatile. Inoltre, Rose era diventata rossa come i suoi capelli ai commenti sessisti che il suo sicofante aveva fatto e in seguito lo aveva maledetto per avere un periodo inarrestabile proprio di fronte ai Serpeverde. Poteva davvero essere viziosa quando voleva.</p><p>Harry non avrebbe mai ammesso che era stato lui a prolungare la maledizione per una settimana dopo aver assistito all'azione di sua sorella, ma era sicuro che Luna lo sapesse dal fatto che lei gli aveva mandato uno sguardo divertito a cena quella sera.</p><p>Oh beh, a chi importava dell'idiota Weasley comunque?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Sgattaiolare fuori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un giorno prima della prima partita di Quidditch dell'anno, con la scuola che brulicava di energia, Cato consegnò una busta color vermiglio ad Harry, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono di gioia quando lesse il nome del mittente. Stava aspettando quella lettera da un bel po 'di tempo, ed era arrivata solo un giorno prima che fosse troppo tardi. Per fortuna così, poiché avrebbe dovuto modificare i suoi piani altrimenti, non è un processo arduo, ma comunque indesiderato se non necessario.</p><p> </p><p>Invece di aprirlo in quel momento, Harry infilò la lettera nella tasca della sua veste, stregato fino a diventare un sacchetto dimensionale all'insaputa degli altri. Poteva sentire gli occhi interrogativi dei suoi amici su di lui, tranne che per Luna, che sorrideva solo consapevolmente, ma diede loro uno sguardo che trasmetteva che era privato, ed eccolo lì.</p><p> </p><p>Harry era noto per la sua oscurità ormai e gli studenti di Corvonero sapevano che era meglio che chiedere, specialmente dopo un particolare incidente con un Corvonero più anziano che si offendeva nella conoscenza trattenuta dalla corvonetta, e decisero di minacciarlo facendogli confessare dopo che il ragazzo si era rifiutato di farlo. assecondare la sua richiesta (leggi: ordine) di dirgli dove aveva trovato tra le mani il tomo di diverse centinaia di anni sulle antiche rune. Aveva cercato di afferrare con forza il libro dall'allora studente del primo anno, e si era ritrovato a terra, le dita intrecciate in strane angolazioni alle nocche e un Harry che sorrideva serenamente che non si era mosso di un centimetro da dove era stato seduto. .</p><p> </p><p>Il sorriso del ragazzo aveva tenuto un bagliore animalesco, ei suoi occhi avevano brillato di un verde avada kedavra da brivido quando si erano incontrati con i suoi, pietrificandolo nella sua posizione a terra, e un minuto dopo era stato visto fuggire singhiozzando, un'area notevolmente ampia di umidità sulla parte inguinale delle sue vesti, odorando distintamente di urina.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuno aveva mai più osato pronunciare una parola contro il comportamento reticente del ragazzo.</p><p> </p><p>La colazione si è conclusa poco tempo dopo. Harry informò i suoi amici che si sarebbe unito a loro più tardi in classe della loro lezione in corso prima di dirigersi direttamente verso il bagno delle ragazze al secondo piano, il suo vuoto attribuibile a un particolare Myrtle Warren che infestava il posto. Un posto perfetto per aprire la posta senza essere disturbato.</p><p> </p><p>Lungo la strada, passò il secondo anno ai Grifondoro dirigendosi nella direzione opposta - la loro prima lezione era condivisa - e Rose, che lo notò mentre conversava con la sua migliore amica, aggrottò la fronte quando i loro occhi si incontrarono ma non commentarono, scegliendo di allontanarla occhi e concentrati maggiormente sulla rossa che blatera eccitata al suo fianco invece.</p><p> </p><p>Questa era un'altra differenza rispetto all'anno scorso, quando Rose lo avrebbe deriso e talvolta insultato se si fossero avvicinati anche a una ventina di metri l'uno dall'altra - non voluta - presenza, e certamente un miglioramento se Harry avesse potuto dirlo.</p><p> </p><p>In effetti, dopo il "discorso" che avevano avuto il giorno della "riparazione" di James, il ragazzo era diventato molto più tollerabile, arrivando persino a conversare civilmente con Harry a volte, e sebbene fossero ancora piuttosto rari, il ragazzo era felice di poter finalmente iniziare ad andare d'accordo con sua sorella.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva sempre desiderato una famiglia, e dopo che la sua prima vita era finita con lui senza riuscire a realizzare quel desiderio, aveva acquisito il suo sogno più grande nel secondo. Quello era andato in pezzi a causa del lavaggio del cervello di Lily e James, e avevano viziato Rose, trasformandola in un monello egoista e inamabile che disgustava Harry. Si era sentito deluso di essere stato maltrattato anche nella sua seconda vita, incapace di ottenere l'unica cosa che desiderava di più.</p><p> </p><p>Imparando a conoscere le compulsioni riposte su entrambi i suoi genitori -Lily era stata spezzata il giorno in cui Harry aveva ottenuto la sua eredità, dopo che aveva rivelato i suoi veri sentimenti riguardo all'essere ignorato, e prima che potesse penetrare più profondamente nel suo corpo, corrompendola completamente come aveva fatto James- lo aveva fatto provare rabbia per la prima volta da anni, un'ondata di rabbia gelida e agghiacciante che aveva scosso il suo controllo sulla sua magia ed era esplosa in forti raffiche di pressione dell'aria, distruggendo centinaia di alberi nella foresta dietro la loro villa e ha causato diverse scosse simili a un terremoto.</p><p> </p><p>Prima di aggiustarlo, se uno avesse guardato dall'alto, avrebbero visto un buco sconcertante nel mezzo della grande foresta, come se un tornado avesse squarciato un buco nel verde accumulato. Una scena davvero terrificante se una persona del genere avesse saputo cosa aveva creato, era solo una minima percentuale della magia di un ragazzino di undici anni.</p><p> </p><p>Ma quello era già passato e, attualmente, Harry aveva altre questioni su cui riflettere.</p><p> </p><p>Ad esempio, la busta vermiglio che stava aprendo con un bagliore ansioso negli occhi e un sorrisetto soddisfatto.</p><p> </p><p>Una busta inviata da una persona immensamente importante nel mondo magico.</p><p> </p><p>Una busta inviata dal venerato Nicolas Flamel, il proprietario della famosa Pietra Filosofale che teneva all'interno del sacchetto di pelle di mokes ristretto nascosto all'interno dell'orecchino di smeraldo sull'orecchio sinistro, coperto alla vista dalle sue lunghe ciocche che arrivavano le sue spalle, che poggiano in una coda di cavallo sciolta sulla parte posteriore del collo.</p><p> </p><p>Sulla lettera all'interno dello stesso colore erano scritte parole di gratitudine e l'uomo aveva espresso il suo interesse a incontrare il ragazzo il prima possibile. Harry scrisse rapidamente che sarebbe stato disponibile il pomeriggio del giorno successivo, in particolare includendo un orario che coincideva con la partita di Quidditch Grifondoro contro Corvonero, un'opportunità perfetta per lui di sgattaiolare fuori inosservato.</p><p> </p><p>Con il suo lavoro finito, il ragazzo iniziò rapidamente il suo viaggio verso l'aula di Incantesimi, Cato atterrò sulla sua spalla a metà strada e ricevette la lettera, volando via con la generosa promessa di dolcetti il tempo del suo ritorno.</p><p> </p><p>Arrivò perfettamente puntuale in classe, ricevendo un piccolo sorriso da Vitious prima che l'uomo lo invitasse a prendere posto e iniziasse la sua conferenza sui tradizionali duelli magici.</p><p> </p><p>{}</p><p> </p><p>Harry arrivò alla statua della strega con un occhio solo dalle scale vicino all'aula DADA non appena sentì il primo round di applausi dallo stadio di Quidditch, segnalando il vicino inizio della partita. Era il momento perfetto per vagare inosservato e lui l'avrebbe usato per scappare dal castello per il suo incontro con il famoso alchimista come promesso.</p><p> </p><p>"Dissendium," disse, la voce né forte né bassa, e la statua si mosse in pochi secondi, aprendo un tunnel certamente polveroso che Harry sapeva portare a Hogsmeade, o più specificamente, la cantina di Mielandia. L'aveva usato parecchie volte nella sua vita precedente, specialmente durante il suo terzo anno, quando la professoressa McGranitt si era rifiutata di firmare il suo modulo di autorizzazione per Hogsmeade - tra l'altro aveva mentito, come studentessa babbana, il mondo magico era considerato il suo capo di casa, ed era certamente gratificato che i gemelli gli avessero insegnato il percorso. Era estremamente utile in quanto non era influenzato dalle difese di Hogwarts, e Silente - o qualsiasi preside in realtà - non fu avvertito della sua fuga.</p><p> </p><p>Dopo circa venti minuti di cammino, arrivò a una botola, che sollevò rapidamente, ed uscì dal tunnel, abbassando la porta il più dolcemente possibile per non allertare nessuno della sua presenza.</p><p> </p><p>Tirando fuori la bacchetta e lanciando alcuni incantesimi per tenersi nascosto, uscì rapidamente dal negozio e si diresse verso i Tre Manici di Scopa, sentendo un'ondata di nostalgia colpirlo mentre i suoi occhi vagavano per gli edifici. Era proprio come lo ricordava: caldo e pacifico.</p><p> </p><p>Quando è arrivato, usando le sue abilità Metamorphmagus, ha modificato un po 'le sue caratteristiche. I suoi capelli si sono accorciati a metà lunghezza e sono schiariti in un colore marrone sabbia, una frangia spessa che gli copre la fronte. I suoi occhi verdi diventarono turchesi e la sua struttura facciale divenne un po 'più quadrata. Inoltre è cresciuto leggermente in altezza e ha incantato le sue vesti in una formalità appropriata per una riunione.</p><p> </p><p>Una volta finito, si tolse il suo fascino per la privacy, aprì la porta della locanda e sentì suonare le campane magiche per segnalare la sua presenza, alcuni occhi si voltarono verso di lui, senza dubbio sorpreso che ci fosse un bambino piccolo. Alcune lievi compulsioni mormorarono sottovoce e il problema fu risolto.</p><p> </p><p>La signora Rosmerta, la proprietaria della locanda, gli si è avvicinata poco dopo il suo ingresso, con un sorriso gentile sul viso.</p><p> </p><p>"Cosa ti porta qui, cara?"</p><p> </p><p>Dopotutto, era troppo giovane per bere Butterbear, e comunque non era nemmeno il fine settimana di Hogsmeade. Era ovvio che era lì per qualcos'altro.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sorrise brillantemente alla donna, raffigurando ogni centimetro di un bambino piccolo che si adattasse alla sua età corporea.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, ieri ho prenotato una sala riunioni privata ... Erano le 14:00 se ricordo bene."</p><p> </p><p>Certo che l'ha fatto. Dopotutto, aveva una memoria eidetica grazie alle sue eccellenti capacità di occlusione.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi della donna si spalancarono leggermente per la sorpresa e il riconoscimento prima di annuire e indicare le scale a lato.</p><p> </p><p>"Di sopra, prima stanza a destra. I tuoi ospiti ti stanno già aspettando."</p><p> </p><p>Harry ringraziò la donna con un altro sorriso raggiante, ammorbidendo i lineamenti della donna con il suo attacco mortale, e si precipitò al piano di sopra, comportandosi come se fosse in preda al panico perché era in ritardo. Non lo era. Mancavano ancora dieci minuti all'orario stabilito per la riunione. Il Flamel era arrivato presto, ecco tutto.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì alcune risatine dopo la sua forma nervosa, ma le ignorò, interrompendo l'atto non appena fu fuori dalla vista. Si raddrizzò, poi bussò alla porta, aprendola un secondo dopo.</p><p> </p><p>Era lì, Nicolas Flamel, a guardare non un giorno sopra i cinquant'anni, l'unica cosa che rivelava la sua vera età erano i suoi occhi pieni di saggezza. Aveva un'aria maestosa per sé, e Harry sentì la sua spina dorsale raddrizzarsi per la pressione del suo sguardo che si posava su di lui.</p><p> </p><p>Ciò che era inaspettato era la donna al suo fianco, che Harry riconobbe immediatamente come sua moglie, Perenelle, nonostante non l'avesse mai incontrata prima. Aveva un'aura potente quanto il marito, e in effetti, anche di più. Interessante.</p><p> </p><p>Entrambi gli immortali sembravano sorpresi dalla sua età, ma guadagnarono la calma in pochi secondi, guadagnando terreno l'ammirazione di Harry. Erano davvero persone da rispettare, se avessero avuto così tanto controllo su se stesse.</p><p> </p><p>Sorrise piacevolmente prima di lasciar cadere la sua trasformazione, prendendo un forte respiro da entrambi e socchiudendo gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>I Metamorphmagi erano rari e le loro abilità furtive erano considerate le migliori del meglio.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fece un passo avanti, il braccio in fuori, gli occhi che si arricciavano in una forma volgare, non rivelando nulla dei suoi veri pensieri se non divertimento.</p><p> </p><p>"Saluti, Mr e Mrs Flamel, mi chiamo Harry Potter. Ma potresti conoscermi meglio come detentore della tua pietra dell'immortalità." Alle loro schiene raddrizzate, il suo sorriso si allargò leggermente, gli angoli delle sue labbra si arricciarono un po 'di più. "Perché non facciamo una piacevole chiacchierata?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>